I Loved You Once, I Hate You Now
by HerEyes
Summary: What happens when your first love turns to be your fiance's best friend?. Quinn and Santana had a past that ended badly, they haven't seen each other in four years. That's until now. G!P Santana. Presence of violence and mob issues.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray always wanted to be everything, everything that people aspired of her. Everyone knows that the perfect woman has to have a perfect life, that's how it should be.

In high school things always were easy for her, she was the captain of the cheerios and had a boyfriend who was also captain of the football team. Everybody wanted to be her or her friend for that matter. She was happy, or so she thought. She always thought that from now on, her life could only gets better. And maybe it was like that.

Quinn was smart, always with the best grades. So when the time came, she applied for the best colleges. She was still surprised when she found out that was accepted in all of the colleges though. NYU, Yale, Columbia. But Lucy Quinn Fabray can only go to one. The best university.

That's why she went to Yale. However, Quinn had the option of entering the college of her dreams in the city of her dreams to study what she really wanted. She had the chance to study art in NYU, but of course that was not what her parents and all the world expected of her, so she went to Yale to study law. That would be the right choice, her parents would be proud and happy.

Quinn lives only to please others and not herself, so going to Yale was the right choice for her.

Nothing was impossible for Quinn. Beautiful and smart, ice and fire. If she wanted something, she needed to have it. She used to have what she wanted at any time. Is how life works for her. She had it all.

Except perhaps, maybe for something, or someone.

It happened on her first year in Yale, she met her. The love of her life. But in her second year in Yale all collapsed.

She leave Quinn. And she was left with a broken heart, without any explanation.

In her third year of Yale she met a handsome and highly intelligent man who conquered her slowly.

The hole in her heart who left a certain person was still there though, but somehow this man made her forget occasionally about it. So when they were already in a relationship, she wasn't surprised. And when she found herself a couple of years later saying "yes" to that big question, she wasn't surprised either.

She accepted to be the wife of this man, because a marriage and children after college was what comes next, right?

Biff Mcintosh was the man dreamed for every women, a man who would be loved by her parents and friends. Future heir of a large company in New York. She couldn't ask for more, it was what it needed to be done.

So now, Quinn Fabray has 24 years old. She has a good job that would give her a lot of money in the future, she is going to marry a handsome and intelligent man and be the envy of her friends about her perfect life. It was perfect.

Everybody would think that she is the luckiest woman alive, the happiest.

Except though, she isn't.

**-Hey baby, I'll pick you up in an hour, my cousins came suddenly and they want to finally meet you-**

Quinn readed the message and got out of bed. An hour wasn't enough to be presentable. Hang out with the Mcintosh family wasn't just anything, it was all appearances for them, and Quinn knew how to handle that very well.

_I guess there is no time for breakfast,_ Quinn sighed.

She should be at last excited to meet the other half of the family of her future husband, right? But the truth was that it was far from that, but that didn't matter anyway, Quinn was always far away from happiness.

She knew how happiness feels like at some point in her life though, she knew happiness very well. But only one person could give that to her, and it wasn't Biff Mcintosh. A person that she didn't even dare to think about.

It's been four years since that day when she left, the most painful so far in Quinn's life. This exact day, four years ago, was the last time she saw Santana Lopez. And her mind once again goes far away.

_Flashback_

_Quinn POV_

_I hate this parties, I hate parties because all I get from them are stupid men throwing all over me. Well that, and seeing Santana flirting with other girls. I see those girls doing what I would never do, and it's sad, really._

_I don't know what to do with this feeling that all it does is grow inside of me instead of leave. One year and half of friendship with her has left me completely in love. Bad news are, I could never express it, she has a girlfriend, and the most painful thing is that she will never love me back. I'm just her friend, nothing more. __And she is a player, so. If she is not flirting around with different women, she's cheating, or studying, or with me._

_My only consolation is that this is our last year together, she wants to go to New York and find a job there, after that I won't have to see her every day._

_Perhaps this feeling will go away with time, right?_

_"Hey beautiful, wanna' dance?" A boy who is in the polo team asks me, I turn my gaze away from Santana to look at him._

_Yeah, he's handsome. Maybe I could use a little dancing for a while so I can stop thinking. __Also I can't even count how many drinks I've had by now._

_"Alright" I said as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor, but we never got there._

_"What the hell are you doing?" A very upset Santana asks this man who I don't even know his name._

_I don't even know how she got here so fast._

_"We're going to dance, Santana. Now get out of my way" Mmm, very bad move._

_"That will be the last time you talk to me that way, understood?, of course if you want to keep breathing. And I think you are not going anywhere, at least not with Quinn, now go find another girl to entertain yourself and get out of my face" This man with no name stares at Santana and after a few minutes he leaves._

_That's good, I don't doubt, not even for a second that she would have punch him._

_Santana turns around to look at me and I can see her eyes are soft now and all kinds of rage she had a moment ago goes away._

_"Why did you do it?" I asked with curiosity. She has always been a bit possessive with me, I'll never understand why, but this time we are with a little bit of alcohol in our bodies._

_"I want to go home Quinn, are you going with me? I mean, we came here together and we haven't spent any time together in this shitty party, but if you want to stay you can. I really want to go though, you can go with me or stay here, I will stay with you because this party is full of jackass. So, are you going to go with me or what?" She nervously says._

_I smiled, she said it all in less than a second. How cute is that? __She is saying things so fast that I didn't catch much. Well and the fact that every time Santana speaks the only thing I do is look at her like a stupid teenager in love doesn't help either._

_"That doesn't make sense San" I took her hand however. "Come on," I say while I guide her towards the door._

_I listen to a couple of girls telling Santana to stay as we pass by them. I bet all they want is to sleep with her, you don't have to be very smart to figure that out._

_Bitches_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The drive to her apartment that luckily was close to the house we were in, is quiet. I look out of the window as she sings along with the radio. I feel her eyes on me a few times but I never turn around my head from the window._

_I didn't even noticed when she parked, we arrived in record time._

_"Come on princess, it's time to sleep. Bed time for you," I really hate when she treats me like a baby._

_But I kinda like it too._

_I like it because I feel like she really cares about me, sometimes I even think that she thinks I'm the most valuable thing in this world with all her actions. But I hate it because I feel that she treats me like a little sister or something, and I want to be anything but._

_"You know we have the same age San, right?" I say as I try to open the door but I froze and stiop every movement when I feel her lips on my cheek._

_Her so damn soft lips, so, so soft._

_I would do anything to feel her lips on mine, even just for once. Anything._

_Her lips last a couple of seconds on my cheek and then she pulls away._

_"Sorry, just remember that I'll be the only one who gets to always call you that." She says with her typical sexy grin._

_"Call me how?" I asked holding her gaze._

_"Princess, you're my princess, no one else" She is smiling at me in a way that shouldn't be allowed._

_"Yeah sure, you're drunk," I try to minimize her words, and she gives me one last look, one that I can't figure out and then she is out of the car._

_What did I say now?_

Quinn opened her eyes and realized that it has passed a few minutes in the shower without her doing anything, just thinking.

After a couple of minutes later, she started to get ready to the famous Mcintosh family gathering. She choose an elegant blue dress that hug her body in all the right places, accentuating her figure. Her hair is falling on her shoulders with a few waves and her make up is light.

It's not until her last touches when she heard her phone ringing.

**-I'm outside your door Quinn. Come here to open it-**

She rolled her eyes while thinking that he can't be any more stupid.

Quinn goes to open the door while trying to put her shoes on the way.

When she arrives there, she quickly opened it.

"My princess! You look beautiful."

_Again, this guy just doesn't get it._

"I told you to not call me that Biff, how many times do I have to say it?" She told him a little tired while closing the door behind them, walking to the elevator.

Quinn doesn't know why lately the idea of canceling the wedding is more and more tempting. Sure, that would be the end of the world to her parents, they would go crazy because actually, they are happier than her about this wedding. But yeah, it was temting.

"Sorry," Biff said kissing Quinn's lips "We have to go now, we are already late, plus a friend of mine surprised me and is now in town, and at my house! I haven't see her in like two years, I said I would get marry and she said that she would come, I didn't think she would come this early though."

Quinn only listened half of the things that he said. Her mind was in other place, to act properly in front of Biff's family, if she wanted to become part of this important family she has to make merits to sympathize the other half.

"Okay, lets go then" Quinn says while taking her purse, she grabs his hand and headed towards the elevator to reach the parking lot.

* * *

The drive to Biff's house was him talking about business, people who Quinn needs to meet and people that they need to invite to the wedding in order to make some good deals. Quinn just nodded, it was also convenient for her to meet important people anyway.

"We just arrived my love" He parked outside his big home. "I can't wait for you to meet S,"

"Can't wait either" Quinn said with a smile.

Once inside the house, they walked to where all the voices come from, in the kitchen. A kitchen that Quinn often thinks is stupidly big, I mean, what for?

She was a little nervous while walking, finally all the Mcintosh in one room. Biff's parents love her, but she is feeling a little insecure. Maybe there will be one person who will make her life a living hell once she marries Biff.

Who knows with this kind of people, right?

Quinn took a deep breath before open the door.

Once they entered the kitchen, her nervousness is quickly replaced by shock.

There she was, perfect as always, smiling. Her face as she remembered, exacly how she looks in her dreams.

Dreamy eyes, lips that invites you to get closer and a body that only gets better with time aparently. There she was, her happiness, her love and her worst nightmare.

Quinn didn't know what to do, if it yell at her for that last time they saw each other, or run to her and kiss her senseless, hug her and just touch her just to know that she is still real.

Quinn didn't hear anything on the outside,. She couldn't turn her head away from the woman, the woman who broke her heart in thousand peaces.

She couldn't talk or breath, but her mind seemed to function for itself, because at some point she spoke almost in a whisper.

"Santana?" She finally, turned around in shock to look at Quinn with the same surprised in her eyes, their eyes met.

Time is a funny thing. It depends on the perspective of each person, a second can feel like an hour or just less than a second. Quinn doesn't know how much time has passed just looking at Santana, though she couldn't look the other way even if she tried.

It's been years since the last time she saw that beautiful face anyway, since she kissed those soft lips and look into those eyes.

"You know each other? How?" Biff asked intrigued while his friends and family watched the scene with curiously.

"I saw her a couple of times at the University" Quinn recovered fast, she replied with her cold voice and with her head high.

No one knew that she was about to cry though.

"Yeah" Santana replied looking to the side, clearing her throat.

Santana's eyes carried some weight though. Quinn could almost say that their eyes reflected pain after Quinn's words, but it was impossible.

"That's great! the three of us went to the same college, though I never saw you two talking , when did you guys met?" Biff asked excitedly, he seemed to not notice anything.

"I don't remember very well Biff," Santana replied really nervous. "Mm, I have to go to the bathroom" The brunette stood up and left the room leaving everyone watching after her.

Biff wasted no time and began to introduce Quinn to his family members that still didn't know her.

They talked for several minutes and everyone laughed occasionally. Quinn on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, she couldn't stop thinking about the person in the bathroom.

She could swear that this was just a bad joke because it couldn't be. After four years?

Besides, why Biff didn't tell her that he has a friend named Santana? Were they playing with her?

A couple of minutes later, Santana reappeared and everyone went to the living room to talk and share some light drinks before lunch, that was something typical in the Mcintosh family: alcohol present.

Quinn was so nervous that she drank three glasses of wine in a row before lunch. She looked at Santana every now and then and their eyes crossed often, they both looked uncomfortable wanting to run away from there. But they couldn't. Not Quinn at least.

When Biff's cousins arrived they immediately began to speak with Quinn, they loved her almost immeditely.

Who wouldn't? Quinn was almost the definition of perfection, or at least that was what most of people thought. Quinn had already realized that she had all these people eating out of her hand, but that was the last thing she cared about at the time.

When the food was ready they all began to take a seat. Unfortunately for Quinn, Santana sit right in front of her and she kept giving her occasional glances.

Through the meal Quinn looked back at her a few times. And nobody seemed to notice this.

"Well that was the most delicious lunch I've had here so far," One of Biff's cousins said from his place in the table.

"Right, Robert? but you haven't tried my wife's delicious cook yet" Biff said and Quinn blushed "Not all the credits are for her though, we like to cook together, right honey? Biff asked Quinn.

She just nodded and then she looked at Santana, who was already looking at her.

_Flashback_

_"Quinn, please, we both know you're the best at cooking here. If I put my hands in there it will be a disaster" Santana says while looking at Quinn who carefully put everything they need to cook on the table._

_"I need your help with this, there are things that must be done at the same time and I only have two hands. I didn't knew you were so useless" Quinn says smiling._

_"Ugh alright, I'll help you, just because you asked me so nicely" But it was just because she could never say no to Quinn, really. And the blonde knew it._

_They began to cook while talking about anything and everything. __Talking with Santana was the most natural thing in the world for Quinn. Everything feels natural when she is with her. And it was kinda scary for her._

_"Where do you have salt in here? I can't find anything" Quinn laughed as she kept cutting vegetables._

_But suddenly, she felt Santana's body right behind her, opening the cabinet that was up her head and taking the salt in her hand._

_Quinn was nervous to say the least, and she felt some heat take over her own body._

_Santana put the salt in front of Quinn before supporting her hands on the kitchen table, surrounding Quinn with her arms but not really touching her._

_"I have everything you need Quinn, you just have to asks what you want, and you'll have it princess" Santana softly said really, really close to Quinn's ear._

_She felt all the emotions within her trying to exploit, the overwhelming need to turn around in Santana's arms and kiss her endlessly was getting the best of her._

_Never before she had felt the strong need to kiss someone, to constantly touch someone._

_"I'll have it in mind" said Quinn turning her head slightly close to Santana, their lips were so close and Quinn could swear that she saw Santana lean in._

_She really didn't know why she panicked and quickly stepped aside, leaving some space between them_

_"Let's finish this, I'm starving" Quinn said without looking at Santana._

_"Alright," Santana sighed sounding a little... disappointed? "You know, I like to cook with you" She looked at Quinn like she was completely in love with her._

_As if, thought Quinn._

"What do you guys like to cook?" Santana's voice suddenly invades the whole room.

Her eyes glued on Quinn's eyes.

"I don't know, a bit of everything, my princess here is perfect. She knows how to cook everything" Biff said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn let out a nervous giggle.

She was dying to leave the room.

"Yeah, I can see it" Santana gives Biff a sad smile that only Quinn could notice it.

Biff then, started a conversation with his cousins not paying attention to the pair, his arm was still possessively around Quinn though.

"He never mentioned his wife's name" Santana gave Quinn her full attention for the first time in all afternoon.

Quinn looked surprised, almost as if the fact of them talking were impossible.

"Future wife. And he never mentioned the name of his friend" Quinn replied with a firmer voice. Never taking her eyes away from Santana.

She couldn't quite figured out what was in them. Santana's eyes were mysterious, they always were. But now they look almost on the verge of tears and something within her, died.

"Well guys, what do you think if we change the party at my bar, I want to open a Whiskey that gave me a very important family's friend" Biff speaks with authority, almost demanding.

"Sorry but I have to go now" Santana got up from her chair offering him an apology smile. "I have some things to do" she says while putting on her jacket.

"With your girlfriend? Come on Santana you see her every day, You haven't seen me in years" Biff tried to convince her but Santana had already made her mind.

Quinn was just looking at her, analyzing all her face.

_Girlfriend, that's new_. _Who will be now the girl with a broken heart?_

"No, Brittany is working" Santana nervously said and Quinn frowned. Isn't that the girlfriend she had back in college? "I have to do some other things, call me and we can schedule another meeting" Santana told Biff while gaving him a hug, she turned around say goodbye to all of Biff's cousins.

Then, Santana turns around to see her.

"It was nice to see you again" She gives her a genuine smile and Quinn just simply nodded.

"My bag is in the kitchen, I wil go and get it okay? See you soon Biff" Santana says before starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"See you S," says Biff that quickly turns around again to chit chat with her cousins.

Quinn looked at Santana disappear down the hall, and all she could think at that moment was that once again she walked away from her.

So in just a second, she took the desicion to follow her.

"Baby, I'll go for a glass of water" She told her fiance and Biff just nodded.

Quinn started walking towards where the kitchen was and once she arrived, she quickly saw her, picking up her purse.

Santana turned around and saw Quinn, her exprecion was surprised and then she smiled at her, walking towards the door.

"Bye Quinn" She softly said, but Quinn spoke before Santana could keep on walking.

"Why are you here?" She's quiet a direct woman.

Santana was taken by surprise at Quinn's words, but she only answered truthfully.

"I live here Quinn, in New York, why do you ask?" Quinn looked straight into her eyes. And she could see Santana's eyes scanned her whole face as well. As if she were remembering every detail of it.

"Don't give me stupid answers Santana," Quinn snapped and Santana's eyes got big "I've lived here in New York for three years and Biff never said 'Hey, we should go out with Santana, or have dinner, or any kind of meeting with you, don't you think we could have seen each other already if you were here?" The blonde asked a little impatient as she tries to control all the accumulated rage she is feeling. Her emotions are coming slowly out of her.

Santana sighs and looks anywhere but Quinn.

"I was transferred from work, I been working for three years in the same company in London, they needed people here so, here I am" Santana said the last words with less force than the first.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other more often now, I mean, you're the best friend of my future husband and I didn't even know, who would say?" Quinn said sarcastically as her rage begins to seize it.

And just like always, just like it used to be, she was fighting alone, because Santana wasn't raising her voice or being rude. And it irritated Quinn even more.

The brunette sighed after seconds of silence. "I gotta go Quinn, take care"

Quinn watched her walking towards the front door, and just when Santana was opening the door, Quinn asks the question with the most obvious answer in the world.

"Is Biff good enough for me, Santana?" She needed to ask her.

That's why Santana left her, or that's what she said. According to her she wasn't enough for Quinn.

So, is Biff?

"No one is Quinn" Santana stand there for a couple of seconds holding the handle to support her weight and emotions in place as well. It was getting hard to stay there.

She turned around to give Quinn one last look before leaves.

When Santana was out of sight Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the bathroom to clean up her face because she can't go to that damn family reunion with tears in her eyes.

She looked at herself in the mirror for several seconds and after long minutes, she begins to cry again. But she wasn't in home, so she needed to calm down a little bit. She needed to calm dow big time really. But tears just kept falling endlessly down her cheeks, with sobs coming from the depths of her soul. A pain so strong that sometimes she lost air.

After awhile she manages to recover herself and fix her face as much as she could.

_Ready to come back to reality._

.

.

When she's walking to where her fiance is, Biff turned around just in time to see her, and it seemed like he noticed that something was wrong. He found her halfway with a worried face.

"I was looking for you. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying?" Biff asks, out from the crowd of his family.

"Everything is fine babe, something entered in my eye that hurt a lot, that's all" Quinn smiles at him. Trying to make him believe that her smile is a real one.

"Alright, that's good princess"

Quinn rolled her eyes internally, she had no desire to remind him once again not to call her princess.

It doesn't feels right when he say it.

"You know, I was talking with my cousins and they don't know if they could make it for the wedding, you know, they are businessmen and all, so Santana is going to be my best man, what do you think? I'll make a party to celebrate next week!" Biff said excitedly and she sighed.

_This can only get worse._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **No, I don't have a beta and I don't know if I want one.

The story was written in third person (omniscient narrator) but this confused some of you. So from now on (from chapter 3 I guess) I will do just POV. And you will get the answers to all of your doubts and questions but for now I will tell you some things.

Santana and Biff met in high school. Santana and Quinn went to Yale to study law. Biff studied law as well but in NYU and was transferred in his third year to Yale. Santana finished her third year in other collage because of what happened with Quinn, and because she had serious problemas with some things. (drug dealer, mob issues). You will know more about that don't worry.

Leave a review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

...

Is in moments like these that Quinn is grateful for her privacy. Sure, she and Biff are getting married, but Quinn never wanted to leave with him before. Her space is sacred to her. She could do what she wanted because is her damn home, without explain anything to anyone.

The only place where she could be herself.

Quinn looked out of the window of her apartment. The rain was falling steadily as she continued watching the traffic of the city and people running to get where they need.

It's been two weeks since she saw her. Fourteen days and all Quinn could do is think of those eyes.

Watching the rain falls down her window, her mind once again goes back to memories that she wish she could forget.

_Flashback_

_"I hate cold weather, why it can't be summer all the time?" Quinn asked as they walk through the wet streets of New Haven. "You didn't even bring an umbrella with you. How clever you are uh?" She complained, but the blonde was really joking._

_"It's not that bad, you're such a baby" Santana said looking at Quinn with adoration._

_The blonde gave her a pointed look, shaking with the rain and cold._

_"Alright, you know what? I'll do what any lady or gentleman would do in a romantic movie" Santana began to take off her jacket and she put it on Quinn's shoulders as they laughed at the gesture._

_It was sweet, and Quinn was already melting._

_"Don't be silly, you're going to catch a cold, put your jacket back on" Quinn tries to return the jacket but it didn't work._

_"I'm Latina, we have 'sangre caliente'" Santana flirtatious says with her eyes playful looking straight into those hazel ones._

_Quinn shook her head grinning "Whatever you say"_

_It was an awful day, really. Maybe the worse day to go out shopping. But Santana really wanted to go and Quinn couldn't say no to her._

_The brunette kept looking at Quinn for awhile and then she put right arm around Quinn's shoulder, quickly giving her a light kiss on the cheek._

_Quinn blushed immediately and then she just leaned into her. Enjoying Santana's warm body._

_They walked for a few more minutes like that until they reached Santana's house. Quickly running up the stairs and getting inside._

_Quinn complained about her roomate the whole way back._

_"You know, you could live here with me" Santana says casually heading to the kitchen to make coffee._

_Quinn is shocked at first, she doesn't know if she heard right or not. She must have misheard, but she questioned of all forms._

_"What did you say?" She asked entering the kitchen, Santana just shrugs._

_"Live here with me, why not? I feel lonely sometimes, I wouldn't mind a bit of company, we could go together to the campus"_

_"Why would you asks me that? Don't you think your girlfriend would be upset about that?" She really doesn't understand why Santana would asks her to live with her._

_Less when she has a girlfriend, that's the person that should live with Santana, not her surely._

_"I don't mind Quinn, besides you hate your roommate, it would be good for both of us. I'll sleep on the couch until we can buy another bed or we could just share mine, what do you think?" Santana gives her a smile._

_"I don't think it's a good idea, I don't know..." She quickly says looking to the side._

_The idea of sleeping in the same bed with Santana everyday sounds very tempting to Quinn, sounds awesome. Having Santana right next to her all nights? Her best dream come true._

_Go home every day with her, cook together, watch TV together? A dream life._

_It would be wonderful. but it would be catastrophic too._

_"Why don't you think is a good idea?" Santana asks, giving Quinn a pout. The sweetest thing._

_The brunette then started approaching Quinn, she stood right in front of her, taking Quinn's face with her both hands gently removing raindrops that were falling down her perfect cheeks._

_Quinn was already in another world with her touches._

_"I would love to come here with you every day" She says looking intently at Quinn. Then she kisses her cheek._

_She keeps her lips longer than normal though, but Quinn didn't care of course. Quite the opposite._

_The blonde has never been able to do anything else than please Santana, it's as if she was born to meet her and fall in love and make her happy._

_So she could only answer one thing._

_"Okay" Quinn said mesmerized looking at Santana._

_"Really?!" Santana asked with a big smile, the bigger smile Quinn has seen in her._

_She just nods and then she was lifting off the ground. __Santana laughed as she hugged Quinn in the air._

_The moment felt a lot like happiness to Quinn._

She comes out of that trance when she hear her phone ringing, she goes to pick it up on the table and sees that is her mom again, she sighed throwing her phone in the couch.

She went to the kitchen to make her another coffee.

It was lunch time but she has no desire to eat. The only thing Quinn do lately was work, sleep and think. Work, sleep and thing again. Think over what her body allowed her to think.

Once the coffee was ready, she went to her couch and star cheking her contacts. She just stops in the letter S.

Yes, Quinn have now Santana's number, one day she asked Biff for his phone and Quinn simply write it down on her cellphone. In any case, an emergency or something, that's what Quinn said to herself.

She sighed and search another letter in her cellphone.

Rachel was Quinn's best friend or the closest thing to a friend that she had in that moment. They were schoolmates and never lost contact and they always visited each other.

When Quinn moved to New York it makes things easy for their friendship because they were in the same city, but work sometimes still keeps them apart. It doesn't matter however, because is never more than two weeks of not seeing each other.

After a few rings she answered, that shrill voice that Quinn knows too well.

"Quinn! To what do I owe the pleasure? You haven't called in days, are you all right? You haven't killed anyone yet right?" Rachel greeted.

Quinn had told her all about Santana. Rachel knew the story since college actually. Back in the time, Quinn called Rachel just to talk about her for hours and sometimes even cry over her. It was a common topic in their friendship, talk about Santana.

But not in the last years, that changed flatly, the topic forbidden to speak was Santana. That was until a couple of weeks ago when Quinn told her what happened.

"Why would you ask me that?" Quinn asked back. She doesn't understand where her friend was going with that.

"Okay forget it, how are you?"

"I don't know" Quinn responded honestly.

The truth is that she really don't know. Since Santana reappeared in her life Quinn is a mess. Unable to concentrate at work and anywhere. When people would talk to her it seems like they are talking to a zombie.

She doesn't sleep well, since exactly two weeks, the issue is driving her crazy. She didn't even wanted to see Biff, Quinn lied to him telling that she was sick and that she wanted to be alone for a couple of days.

A cheap excuse, but it worked.

"Is about her, isn't it?" Rachel asked as if that was the most logical thing to ask.

And maybe it was.

"You can say her name Rachel. And no, why would Santana be the problem, everything that happened stay in the past, its time to look to the future now." Quinn said.

"You say that as if you are trying to convince yourself Quinn, are you sure she is not the problem?" Rachel hadn't heard Quinn so sad for years, so Santana probably had something to do with it.

"Its been four years, she is not the problem, I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all" Quinn answered a little angry

If Rachel didn't believe her, how she would convince herself?.

"Ok sorry, you want to go for lunch? I'm near your apartment, I finish in a couple of hours,"

"I don't want to go out Rach, it looks so cold outside, you know they are not my favorite days" Quinn informed her friend and Rachel accepted her excuse.

They talked for a few more minutes before say goodbye.

* * *

Quinn didn't realize that she has fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the sound of her door. Definitely not the time she would like to have a visit.

She opened the door and she has to force a smile for the person standing there.

"Hey baby, you didn't answer my calls, are you still sick?" Biff entered Quinn's apartment giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't hear the phone," She lie.

"But you are better right? You look good, just a little tired" Biff says approaching Quinn to hug her waist. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She didn't know if she was still lying though.

Biff leaned in and kissed her, he kissed her passionately and Quinn just returns it automatically, just how it has been for the last years.

"How about you and I... in your room?" Biff says smirking.

"Biff, I don't know if you realize it but I'm not in the mood" Quinn responded with little patience, she pulled slightly back from him.

"It have been weeks since the last time we had sex! And you look so beautiful today, I miss your body, have it all near me" Biff says trying to kiss her again but Quinn looked to the side, so that kiss landed on the corner of her mouth.

"I told you no, tell me what are you doing here?" Quinn asked somewhat irritated and Biff rolled his eyes.

"To see you, what else babe. And tell you that tomorrow is the party. You look good now so tomorrow we will go to a club with friends. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, we'll go to that party anyway" She says as she walks back to the couch, ignoring Biff.

"That's right, and you will come, it's a party for the both of us Quinn, not just for me" Biff sat next to Quinn hugging her.

"And... who will go? I mean, from your friends?" Quinn tried to sound casual.

All she wanted to know though, it's if Santana would go. Biff said that she will be there a few days ago., the party was to announce that Santana will be his best man or bridesmaid whatever. So she must be there, right?

"The same friends as always" Failed attempt.

She stop asking because it was obvious that Santana would go to that party.

"I'll pick you up at 8 pm, that's good for you?" He asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, that's good" Quinn says trying to relax in Biff's arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The club was just stunning with only exclusive people. The most important people around New York or the most important visitors.

The club had lots of alcohol and lots of food. Quinn could tell that they had arrived a little late because there was already people everywhere. It was pretty full.

Quinn, however, immediately began to look around the place for just one person, but she never found her.

"Come on Quinn I want to introduce you someone" Biff said leading her where there was a group of people dressed very formal to be in a party.

It was stupid sometimes, this life. Sometimes Quinn think about what would have happened if things were... a little different.

What if she hadn't go to Yale? What if she had never meet Santana? What if her parents weren't so... so them? What if she would have went to NYU?

Quinn could have studied art, the career of her dreams. She could be happy, maybe. Maybe still single but happy. Surely, she wouldn't have had a broken heart in college and she wouldn't be engagement now.

But life it is what it is.

After a while and a lot of introductions later, Quinn went to the bar.

She was alone asking for her fifth glass of tekila. Biff was talking about business with some men and she just couldn't take that boredom anymore so she just left.

It had been two hours and she still hasn't seen Santana. It wasn't as f she was looking for her or waiting for her, is just that she expect to see her a while ago.

_Perhaps, she stayed at home to have sex with her girlfriend_, Quinn thought. _Is Santana after all._

"Why are you alone here?" Her heart stops for a moment.

Quinn could recognize that voice anywhere.

"I've been drink here for awhile, I didn't see you around" Quinn said somewhat distant, but smiling in her inside.

Santana was there.

She turned around to where the voice came from and her mouth almost reach the ground when she saw her. Santana looked exceptionally beautiful. With a black dress that pressed her whole figure and makeup that make her eyes and lips very desirable.

Santana asked for her own drink, oblivious of the deep gaze someone was giving her.

"Is not as if you were looking for me either," She turned around her head to see Quinn, what you could see at least, it was a bit dark in the club "I'm here about an hour ago"

An hour ago? Quinn could have been _not bored_ since an hour ago.

She quickly shook her head though. There's no way Santana could entertain her, she shouldn't even be talking to her right now.

After uncomfortable seconds, there was a short silence but Santana break it.

"So, what are you doing here alone then? Why aren't you with your future husband?" Santana asked.

"None of your business"

The brunette was going to talk again when she was interrupted by a young woman.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" The woman said directly to Santana.

_Some things never changes._

"No thanks"

"Are you sure? We could maybe-"

"No thank you" Santana repeated and the woman rolled her eyes, before walking away.

"Well, you've really changed. Your little friend between your legs used to love the attention of the ladies" Quinn says with irony while asking for her fifth glass of tekila.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, she was taking aback with Quinn's sincerity. "I don't know if you forgot or something, but I don't sleep with all the women Quinn, also I have a girlfriend now" Santana simple said and Quinn got even more upset.

Why can't Santana just be rude or something or answer her with her sassy come backs? Quinn kinda needed that, she needed someone who can fight back with her.

"Good for you" Quinn says before leaving Santana alone in the bar.

* * *

It is not until they are about to leave and after many glasses of tekila that Quinn is finally introduced to Santana's girlfriend.

Blonde, tall, perfect body and eyes as blue as the sea.

_She's beautiful to say the least._

But is was something that Quinn saw coming. Santana have always had the best women, the best in the market is for her. All of them always falls into her charm, into her sweet words and of course, into her beauty.

Into her crotch as well, honestly.

They fall so easily for Santana that Quinn kinda find that irritating. She ignores the fact that the same thing happened to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn" She says as she extends her hand.

But true was, it wasn't nice to meet her at all. She didn't know why.

And looking at her now, Quinn was sure that she was Santana's college girlfriend. The one Santana left, in order to be with her. And for the glare Quinn was receiving from Brittany, it seems like she was in fact, the same girlfriend Santana dumped for her.

Ironies of life.

"I'm Brittany" Says the girl with a beautiful smile while taking Quinn's hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The four of them were sitting on the Vip couch, there were a few people dancing and they were all drunk. All formality and important people were already gone. At that moment in that club were only people who wanted to have fun.

Quinn felt that her head was spinning everywhere, she carefully watched as Santana, Brittany and Biff spoke cheerfully about something.

She just wanted to go home.

"I'll go get more drinks, do you want anything honey?" Brittany shouted through the music getting up to walk to the bar.

"Yeah wait, I'll go with you" said Biff "Do you want something my love" he asked Quinn and she just shook his head.

_No more alcohol for now._

They both walked away to the bar, quickly disappearing in the crowd.

It didn't take long for Santana to talk again.

"How long have been you and Biff together?" The brunette asked once they were alone.

Quinn just laughed, ironically.

"I don't have to answer that" says Quinn looking everywhere but Santana. Completely ignoring her.

She knew very well, if there's something that Santana really hates, is being ignored.

"Is just a damn question, and I want to know" Santana tries again with a serious tone, this time demanding an asnwer. That catched Quinn's attention.

_Who does she think she is?_

"Is none of your damn business Santana" Quinn replied.

After a while, Santana let out a heavy sigh and she stands up shaking her head

"You're right, I don't even know why I came to this club" Santana said irritated "I'll get the hell out of here"

It makes Quinn laugh again. Bursting with irony.

"Yeah, go. That's what you do best" Quinn said a little too loud and angry standing up as well. Now face to face with Santana.

"It's not what I do best, but is what you want now"

_What that's even supposed to mean?_

"Why don't you just go back to London? That's what I want now" She was angry at Santana, that's why she was saying all of that.

She has been angry for four years after all.

Santana looks at her surprised and at the same time, with knowing eyes, sad. But Quinn is on her right to be mad, right?

"Do you want me far away? Again?"

_No. _She was dying to answer that.

"Yeah, of course I want you away, you're making things a little bit complicated" A lot more complicated.

The moment Quinn said that though, she regretted it immediately. The last thing she wanted to do was giving Santana the satisfaction of knowing the strong power she still has over her.

But the brunette's eyes softened somehow.

"The last thing I want is to intrude on your life Quinn"

_Sure, _Quinn scoffed. "You're doing a really bad job so far"

"I thought you would still be single, that's all" Santana said those words as if it were the most logical thing to say. "I'm still kind of shocking"

Quinn didn't even bother to hide her surprise.

"What does that mean? Is this an issue for you? Seeing me engagement and happy?" Not happy exactly, but she needed to say something.

And by the look in Santana's face, she realized that what she just said was a mistake.

The brunette was taking aback with Quinn's questions. she didn't know what to say now.

"Does it bother you?" She asked again, now kinda intrigued.

"Well I..." Santana gets lost in her own words.

Quinn shook her head, the story repeats itself.

Santana was about to talk again but before she could even continue someone else interrupted.

"Sanny why are you with your purse in your hands, are we going already?" Brittany asked with the drinks on her hands.

"Yeah we're going, I don't feel very well" Santana gives Quinn one last look and then she turns around to leave with Brittany following behind.

Quinn was left once again, in the verge of tears.

* * *

Once at home, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what just happened between her and Santana in that club. No matter what, she keep crawling toward her. She can't control it.

The night slowly started to become morning and Quinn wasn't drunk anymore, a little tipsy maybe. But she couldn't sleep, all she could do was thinking about Santana over and over again.

The girls was glued on her mind, maybe even, still in her heart.

After a while, and guided by an impulse, she grabbed her phone and sent a message.

**-You never answered me-**

She regretted it the moment she sent the message.

Several seconds after, Quinn never thought that she would get an answer to that when her cell phone rang, she couldn't stop reading the message over and over again.

**-Are you alone? Send me your address?-**

And well, she sent the address.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn POV

I Don't know how long I've been waiting here sitting in my bed. I look at the clock that is next to me and I realize that it's already 4:09 am. A whole hour has passed since I sent that message to Santana and still nothing.

I mean, if she asked me the address it's to come here, right? That is the most logical thing to do. Or perhaps she is thinking of coming tomorrow, who knows.

I don't even know why I sent my address in the first place, I'm such an idiot. What for? I don't care what she wants to say anymore, what happened between us is already in the past and forgotten.

Drink so much alcohol was definitely a bad move.

I spend all night watching Santana. The way she talked, the way she walked, her eyes, her lips, her cute dimples and her sensual, charming voice. It seems like nothing has changed over the years. She looks more mature and incredibly beautiful. Perfect, just as I remember her.

My thoughts were interrupted when my doorbell rang.

Only one person could be at this time of night at my door.

I stood up nervously from my bed and headed for the door with trembling steps. God, why did I sent her my address?

When I get there, I opened the door with all the courage I have, but my face changed in an instant.

"Biff? What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused. Its four in the morning and he is standing in front of my door, what the hell?

"Hello beautiful," He said drunk "You forgot your jacket in my car and I wanted to give it back to you, and well to get a goodnight kiss too" He is about to kiss me but I step back. Really not in the mood for drunk kisses.

"Why you didn't wait until tomorrow Biff, is a stupid jacket" I said a little bit upset as I looked outside my door past him.

What if Santana comes? What I would say to Biff? How I would explain why Santana is at my door at four in the morning?.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. I'm tired to drive back hom my love, I'm staying here tonight, Oka?" Biff says as he heads towards my room.

I sighed

I think I will do the same anyway. It's late and apparently no one else is coming.

I closed the door behind me and when I get to my room I find Biff lying with his face down and snoring. Great, now I'll have to move him by myself, he is such a heavyweight.

I try to accommodate him as far as possible from my side and I put him under the blankets.

After I change my clothes I go to do my routine in the bathroom, I wipe my face and hands and I brush my teeth.

The only thing I want to do is sleep now, well I wanted to sleep alone but I see that that's not happening tonight.

When I was ready to climb into bed the doorbell rang again, and now I'm sure there's only one person behind that door.

I cautiously make my way towards the entrance of my apartment and I take a deep breathe before open the door.

She looks at me and smiles immediately.

"Hey" Santana said.

Her calm expression and so casual tone is as if we were best friends just talking in the morning. Not two people who ended their relationship very badly. If there was even a relationship to being with.

We shouldn't be together at 4 in the morning, but I guess is my fault.

"What are you doing here?" I stupidly asked.

I was the one who gave her the address of my house, why she wouldn't be here?

"I don't know, I didn't want to come but," She is analyzing her next words, looking down while fighting with her hands. That's a thing Santana do when she's nervous, and is kinda cute.

"But?"

She looks up at me and her pretty brown eyes meet mine "I wanted to see you, I guess"

I chuckled, because I didn't expect such an answer.

"You saw me a couple of hours ago" She nodded. And then, I remember that I'm not alone in my house. "You should go actually, Biff is sleeping in my room and he can wake up, I don't think he would like to see his best friend talking to his fiancée at this hour, don't you think?" I say curtly and she just nodded again, but there is something in her eyes I can't describe.

Rage maybe?

"Biff" She scoffed "What a stupid name, don't you think?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Just that, is a stupid name" She said more seriously without taking her eyes off mine.

I really don't know what she is talking about.

"He is your friend, why are you saying that?" She doesn't answers me, and looks down again.

She came here to be all shy and not saying anything instead of answer my question? She should be answer my question, if not, what is she doing here? She should be answer _all_ my questions.

Jeez why do I even care.

A few seconds later, Santana walks over me and leans against the door frame.

"I've always joked with his name, do not defend him or something" She said upset, but then she looked my pj pants and she smiled, showing her irresistible dimples.

That's so unfair.

I sighed while Santana kept watching my pants with a grin.

Okey maybe my pants are a little stupid, cats are everywhere, but still.

"Santana, is late and I'm tired. The only thing I want to do is go to sleep-"

"With Biff. I understand" She nodded, finally with her eyes on my own again "Have a good night, I guess we'll talk another day" Another day? I don't think so.

"We have nothing to talk about, there's not 'another day' here. It was a mistake give you my address" I firmly said but with the stare Santana is giving me is kinda hard keep on my serious and defiant look.

She starts to get close to me, very close I must say.

"There will be always, 'another day' Quinn" She mimics me, leaning a little bit more. Almost invading my personal space.

I get nervous and anxious.

The space between us is almost nonexistent. Santana surprised me when she raised her hand and cupped my cheek.

Her hands are so soft, softer than anyone. Shor seconds after, I can't help but close my eyes and lean into her hand that gently rest on my cheek.

It has been years since the last time she touched me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an inaudible whisper.

I forgot how her hands feels like. How her hands feels when she touches me like this. So gently, that I barely feel it.

I can't bring myself to open my eyes and I can't get my heart to start beat again.

"I don't know," She says with the same intensity in her voice.

Then, in a matter of seconds, her left arm is around my waist leaving no space between us. I can feel her nose touching mine for a few seconds, we are so close, so close.

No one is daring to move though, we're just enjoyed our proximity. Her smell and heat are invading my body and I suddenly remember everything that she used to make me feel.

She then slowly close the space between us and our lips connected.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn POV

I felt her lips touching mine and I lose myself completely, forgetting about everything in this world. I raised my arms to touch her face and I deepen the kiss. I never forgot though, how good it felt to kiss her but feel it again after so long... It's as if a bomb is exploding inside of me.

We are impossibly close and she is kissing me with so much passion that I feel my entire universe transformed. Her tongue is asking for entrance and I happily part them without even thinking about it, wanting to finally feel her and taste her again.

This kiss has a whole new reaction in my body. Maybe if she wouldn't be holding me I would be flying, I'm sure I can't stand on my own.

She kissed me with an impressive care, and slowly for several seconds. If no minutes.

The kiss comes to a natural end because we both needed to breathe. However, we are still close. She keeps nuzzling her nose with mine and she keeps giving me short kisses on my lips.

It feels good to say the least.

It feels like touching the heaven.

But then reality finally hits me and I open my eyes abruptly.

I take a step back losing her grip on my waist.

What I just did?

"Please go" I whispered.

I can't meet her eyes.

I just cheat on my fiance with her best friend.

Worst of all is that it seems that all the feelings I once had for Santana have flourished again. Somehow stronger now.

This can't be happening.

"Quinn I'm sorry I just..." She tries to get close to me again but I just step back again. She really needs to go, I can't have her near me, I don't trust myself around her after that.

"Leave Santana" I say this time with a firmer voice.

Her eyes are filled with so many emotions, I don't know what is going on through her head but her eyes look at me in a very intense way. Maybe in the same way I'm looking at her right now.

"I'm sorry" She said before turning around, walking straight to the elevator.

I close the door behind me and I rest my back in it.

I can't believe it.

I walk to my room and I see that Biff is still sleeping. He has no idea what just happened, and he will not know either.

This could end badly. Biff is so temperamental, he could hurt Santana, that shouldn't matter to me but It does, I do care, a lot. Besides this stupid kiss could end our relationship and I want to get married, I have to marry him. Everyone knows we are getting married, my parents and friends are happy for me, most of them at least.

I will not find a better man for me. Love will come with the time, I will love him in the future, or that's what I keep telling myself.

I know what I felt for Santana was thousand of times stronger. I loved her.

And I'll love Biff in the future, I know that too.

The kiss I just shared with her was nothing. The butterflies flying through my stomach were nothing. The heat she just made me feel in all my body was nothing.

Marry Biff is what everyone is waiting for, and I'll do it.

This is my perfect life.

* * *

_I've been sitting here watching TV for more than 3 hours now. It's past 1 am. and Santana hasn't come back home yet._

_She doesn't answers her phone or messages and __I don't know what to do. I even called her girlfriend, Brittany or something that I still don't know in person, but she is not with her._

_Maybe something happened and I'm sitting here like an idiot waiting for her?_

_What am I even doing here? __I'll go talk to the police, they might can help me._

_Just as I was about to put my jacket on I see her opening the door. And I panic when I see blood on her lip and her cheek bruised._

_What the hell happened?_

_I immediately walked towards her and examined her face with my hands._

_"Santana what happened? Who did this to you?" She looked at me and didn't respond._

_She grabbed my hand that was resting on her cheek and gently pulled it away from her. __The small gesture hurt a little bit._

_"I had a problem." Santana said before heading into the kitchen and I walked behind her._

_She takes out some ice from the fridge to put it on her lip before turning around to face me._

_"Of course you had a problem, look at your face." I take her face in my hands again, but she removed them once again._

_"Don't touch me please" She said upset before looking away._

_Her words shouldn't hurt this much, but it hurts._

_"Who did this to you?" I asked worried._

_"It doesn't matter, I'm fine now. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed." She said and then started to walk towards her room where I've been sleeping too for the past few weeks._

_It seems like she doesn't wants to answer my question though, less talk to me._

_I watched her disappear into the room and I sighed._

_It's been days now since she's acting distant and rare with me, I don't know what to do anymore._

_I've asked a couple of times what is going on with her but she always tell me that it's all in my mind. Is not though, I know is not._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When I open my eyes again, It's because I feel a weight beside me on bed. I smiled because that means Santana is lying next to me. __It's fascinating how my body instantly relaxes under her warm._

_She gets closer from behind and embraces me, pressing her body against mine tight._

_I grinned like a fool when I f__elt her arm rest protectively around my waist. S__he gave me a soft kiss on my shoulder and __the butterflies in my stomach begins to flutter._

_"I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise" She whispered._

_I couldn't stop thinking about what she said all night._

"Quinn!" Rachel yells at me.

What the hell.

"Rachel shut up, we're in a caffee shop" I'm a bit ashamed after that, we call some attention.

"You weren't listening"

"Well sorry, you were saying?" I ask trying to compose myself a bit of that memory.

I haven't seen Santana since we kissed, and honestly, it's all I can think about lately. Even when is Biff who is kissing me, I can't help but compare his kisses. But is because the kisses are so different that make me wonder if Santana is even human at all.

Her kisses are just the best. The best kisses I have ever tasted. Her soft lips are always in sync with her hands when she is touching me and in sync with the beats of my heart, it's simply wonderful.

I'm practically cheating on Biff every day with my thoughts. Everything in my head is Santana.

"I asked when are you finally marry Biff?" Rachel asks watching me curiously, as if she could read my thoughts or something.

"I don't know, in a few months I guess" I tell her while I drink my coffee that is already cold.

"God you're so excited!" She claps her hands in what I guess is pure irony "You don't even know the date of your own marriage Quinn"

"Whatever, it's in a few months, why are you asking that?"

"I don't know, just asking. But anyway, I want to tell you something" I raised my eyebrows. I bet this isn't good "The premiere of my show is this weekend and my boss decided to throw a party. David isn't in town at the moment and I don't want to go alone. Would you go with me? " Rachel asks me with a big smile showing all her teeth.

Yeah, not good at all.

"I don't know Rachel. I don't feel like going out lately" I say sincerely.

"Quinn you don't feel like doing anything lately. Just come with me please? I promise you that you will have a good time, besides it's only for a couple of hours" She said exciting and I sighed.

Maybe Rachel is right. I need to go out, but I really don't feel like it.

"I don't know Rachel"

"Come on, pretty please? She gives me her puppy eyes and I can't help but smile.

She's just a dork.

"You promise is not some place full of divas?" I asked and she nodded right away.

"I promise, just the cast and some other people"

Alright, maybe I can make her this favor.

"Okay, when is this famous event?" She grinned widely..

"Saturday, I will pick you up around 6" Rachel said with a contagious smile.

...

The week ended faster than I thought.

Work kept me busy, I get home very late and I'm very grateful for that. That way I avoid things that I shouldn't be thinking. It's been a few days since the kiss, one week exactly, and Santana hasn't tried to contact me again. She hasn't called or sent me a message and I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

Biff on the other hand, has tried every day to have sex with me, and I don't know why I keep denying him that. I don't know what is going on with me, but having sex with Biff is the last thing I want to do.

He's beginning to suspect something, I'm sure of that, but honestly what Biff could think at this time is the last of my priorities.

Once I'm finally ready to that party that Rachel convinced me to go, I called her.

I decided to go with a simple dress and a leather jacket. You never know with the weather in New York but whatever, I wanted to wear a nice dress.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and I opened the door.

"Wou, you look great Quinn, good job. Shall we go?" She said extending her arm and I take it.

* * *

This party, wasn't a small party as Rachel said at all. Actors, dancers and directors are everywhere.

It's exactly how I imagined a Broadway party.

"Come with me Quinn, I want to introduce you some people" I laughed.

"You sound just like my future husband," I tell her joking and she laughs as well.

...

I met some interesting people and some divas, we spend almost all the evening talking and talking with people.

I decided not to take any alcohol because I have the worst hangovers, so just water it is.

"Look Quinn, there is one of my favorite dancers in the show. Let's say hello" She said dragging me towards this blonde girl who is with her back towards us. The blonde is talking with someone, I can't see their faces though.

Once we get there they turn around and my eyes goes wild.

"Santana?" I looked at her in shock.

She just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn POV

What is the chance to bump into Santana in an event like this? seriously.

It seems like the universe just brings me back to her or something. I have to force a smile and act as if nothing has happened because her girlfriend is right here in front of me. Her very perfect girlfriend.

"Quinn? Well what a coincidence. Didn't know you knew Rachel," Brittany says looking between Rachel and me, with a no so friendly smile.

"We have been friends for a long time," I informed her a little uncomfortable trying to look everywhere but Santana.

"That's cool" Says Brittany before turns to Rachel "Rach, this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana this is Rachel, the star of the show" She introduced.

I really don't want to look at Santana right now. My eyes are just in Brittany and Rachel.

And I have to say, this girl is really is beautiful, I can't deny it. Pretty face with pretty blue eyes, a killer body, a charming smile. Her lips are a little tiny though.

But those lips are the ones that get to kiss Santana.

"Nice to finally meet you Rachel" Santana says extending her hand.

She has manners now, interesting.

And I don't know if that 'finally' she blurted out was because I used to talk to her about my friend or because her new girlfriend here has talked about Rachel too.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Rachel said pursing her lips.

I know that she is not precisely a fan of Santana because of all the things that I have told her. That explains her fake smile.

I turned around my head to briefly gaze at Santana and is a bad idea. A terrible idea.

She was already looking at me, with her so addictive stare that seems to get under my skin. She looks gorgeous tonight, she has always been anyway, but tonight the bright in her eyes is more beautiful.

However, her arm around her girlfriend doesn't let me enjoy the sight completely and I just looked to the side.

"Well ladys, have a nice night" Rachel says. God only knows how grateful I am right now that she saved the situation. "We have to go talk to some people" Brittany and Santana nodded, then Rachel took my hand and we walked away.

Thank god.

"Sorry Quinn" She said once we're far away "I didn't know Santana would be here, I wouldn't have asked you"

"It's ok" Is not though, because I relly didn't want to see Santana tonight.

I see a waiter coming with his hand full of drinks and I take a glass of vodka without thinking.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asked with little conviction in her voice.

I would love to, but she doesn't wants to go. It's her party after all.

"No, we'll stay a little bit longer" I say smiling. Is the least I can do for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy your party. I will go to the bathroom and I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and I took the last sip of my drink before handing her my glass to walk to the restrooms.

Where the hell are the restrooms?

The only thing I want is a peaceful place now. This was supposed to be a night were I could relax, but I guess I'll be more stressed than any other day after this.

Once I entered the bathroom I washed my hands with cold water to try compose myself. I don't know if I could stay here much longer knowing that I could see Santana at any time.

This was a bad idea, I knew coming here would be a bad idea.

I take a deep breath before leaving the awfully clean restroom and I walked where rachel was minutes ago, but she isn't there anymore. So I decide to have a drink and I walked to the bar, with a bit of alcohol in my system I will handle this night, the easiest way, but whatever.

I lean on the bar waiting for the bartender to look my way but I suddenly feel someone beside me talking way too close in my ear.

"Can I invite you something beautiful?" A tall man that must have 50 years old ask me.

Does he really think he can have a chance with someone 20 years younger? What is the problem with horny men, I don't really understand. I guess I'll never understand men anyway.

Before I can even say anything though, I hear another person answering for me.

"She's getting married, old man" Santana said with what I know too well, is her defiant tone.

He turned around to look at her up and down, with disgusting predatory eyes.

"Well what about you then? Want something to drink?" He asked Santana flirtatious.

Sure she will want something from you. I suppress a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm 'that' kind of girl" She tells him with her hand pointing to her crotch.

"Oh" His face is priceless. "Well, have a good night then girls" with that he is out of sight.

I used to laugh so hard every time a guy would ask Santana to dance or something. It was really funny, really. More even the different ways she would tell them that she had something down there.

Something really big if I may add.

I turned around my head to see her and she is now looking at me, with a small smile.

"Are you following me?" Santana asks me jokingly.

I sighed.

I really don't want her around. Well in fact, I want her around and near me, closer than we are now, and I shouldn't feel that way. Hell I shouldn't feel like this, that's why I can't have her around. If that makes any sense.

"What do you want Santana?" I ask as I try to call someone's attention to get a drink so I can go.

"Look, about the other night-" I interrupt her.

"What about the other night? What happened?" Time to play dumb.

"So you want to forget," She nodded with a knowing smile, and if it were to judge by her eyes, I would say that she looks sad after my answer.

Is is normal to feel sad, everytime I see her sad as well? Because that was what used to happen, and still so apparently.

But is different now.

"Forget about what?" I asked again, looking to the side this time.

Why is _still_ so hard to not give her what she wants, or say what she wants?

What does she wants anyway?

After a while, Santana chuckled "Okay Quinn, If that's what you want" she said with sadness in her voice.

I looked at her again and is the worst thing I can do because I'm very close to her now. Really close.

When do we get this close?

She keeps looking at me and her intense stare makes me feel nervous, the tip of my stomach is starting to feel... weird. Is like she's seeing through me, right into my soul and into my heart.

I know that look.

"You're doing this more complicated than already is Santana" I stared unconsciously at her lips for brief seconds.

She then rests her arm on the edge of the bar leaning a little closer to me. What happens next, is a completely surprise to me.

She gives me a kiss in my cheek and then, she walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

I stay immobile for several minutes, surely looking like a stupid teenage girl who had been just kissed by her crush. I touch the cheek where she just kissed me and strangely enough, I can still feel her lips in my skin. Just then, Rachel appears.

"There you are, I've been looking for you,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The night progresses and I finally can say that I'm relaxed.

We have been here in the bar with some people who Rachel introduced me and they are quite funny, I have to say. We have been drinking and laughing for hours.

My eyes occasionally though, keeps looking at the brunette that I can't get out of my head. I can't find her anywhere.

Rachel and some of her friends are dancing and right now, I'm talking to a man whos name is Ryan, I guess. And funny enough, he wants to take me directly to his bed no matter what despite the fact that I shown him my engagement ring countless of times. I guess brodway stars aren't that classy after all.

Just when I was about to tell him to go and try his luck elsewhere Santana comes next to me, again.

"You shouldn't waste your time here my friend, she is getting married" She states and I can't help but smile.

Why am I even smiling?

I guess I should stop drinking.

"Yeah, and so?" This man answer her and apparently, Santana didn't like it that much his tone.

"Even if she were completely single, you wouldn't have a chance with her. So get the hell out of here, you wouldn't like to know what happens when I'm angry" She said challenging.

And it works, because in a second its just the two of us again.

"What is the need to tell everyone that I'm getting married?" I asked looking into her eyes. I think I've drank more alcohol than I should have.

"But is the true, isn't it?" Santana answered with a small smile. If we weren't this close I shouldn't even see that tiny smile.

Wait, when did we get this close again?

She extend her hand asking me to dance with her.

I listened right?

A dance with her?

"You're not as smart as I thought if you think I will dance with you" I don't know why I say that smiling.

Alcohol is definitely affecting me.

"So you think I'm smart, I see" She says with her stupid grin that makes me weak on my knees. I didn't answer her so she reach out for my hand.

She touched me hand, Santana grabbed my hand firmly, but so gently in hers.

Is stupid the effect she still has over me, but her hand keeps feeling the same way to me. Warm, smooth, inviting.

I wouldn't mind hold her hand the whole night.

"Just one dance" She asked begging me with her eyes.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I just remember that Santana is not alone here.

"She left, wasn't feeling well"

"And what are you doing here then? Isn't _she_ the dancer of the show and not you?" I ask a little surprised, because why would she stay if her girlfriend left.

"I stayed to dance with you, so it would be very sad if you turn me down" She gives me a smile showing her damn cute dimples. The cutest thing on the world.

"Santana" I say her name whispering, I'm not sure if she even listened.

Where is Rachel?

She wouldn't let me do this, and I need her to tell me that. Because alone, and almost drunk, I'm sure I'll give in.

"Just a dance Quinn, come on" This time she didn't wait for my answer and she walked us to the middle of the dance floor.

This expensive club is full of people, we fit there but our bodys are very close.

I look around to see if I can see Rachel but I stop looking the moment I feel her arms around my waist, I look at Santana and she just keeps dancing with her eyes on mine, not really caring that we shouldn't be doing this.

I can't bring myself to care either.

Almost instinctively I put my arms around her neck and we stayed like that for a while.

I try to look sideways so that our faces don't get so close, but in a smooth movement she turns me around, with my back pressed against her front. She maintain us impossibly close with her arms on my hips, and I don't know why I put my hands over hers. Alright maybe I do know.

This feels dangerously good. Incredibly good actually.

Her hands begins to slowly caress my stomach over my dress and just when the song changes to another a little more slow, I feel her lips kissing my neck.

I can't contain the small moan that escapes my lips.

"Santana" I whispered her name to warn. Not so sure if she actually heard me.

She keeps kissing the right side of my neck, soft and pleasant kisses.

"Stop, please" That didn't sound very convincing, but I said it, I needed to said it.

That's what counts right?

"Okay princess" _Princess. _She said against my skin causing a really strong electricity in all my body.

Some certain lady parts specifically.

Just that word coming out of her lips again fills my heart with happiness.

She keep kissing my neck for a few more minutes though, and is the most pleasurable thing I've had in several days.

In an instant, all I want is more. More of her.

So I turned around in her arms and just in seconds, our lips met once again.

This kiss has more passion than the one we had a few days ago. I can feel her hands on my back while mine are firmly in her face, bringing her closer to me. I let her take control of the kiss and I feel her biting my lower lip gently but with desperation for the touch, I let out another whimper with that action.

Her lips shouldn't feel this good.

I begin to feel a familiar warmth in my lower stomach when her hands touched down my body, near my butt. I know very well what this sensation means.

And I finally do what I should have done sooner, with all the strength I have I separate from her.

I opened my eyes to look at the haunter of my thoughts but she still has her eyes closed.

Santana looks so beautiful, I just want to kiss her all night, I would _love_ to kiss her all night if I could. Her arms keeps holding me tight, but she knows what comes next.

"We can't do this." I whispered close to her lips and she just nodded.

I'm such an idiot, I keep falling into her games so easy that is embarrassing.

I separate from her completely and I started to walk away.

I was out of the club in just seconds, ready to go.

I pull out my phone to send a message to Rachel and tell her that I'm leaving. There's no way I could wait for her there.

I have no control over anything anymore. This absolutely can't happen again, I just cheated on Biff once again and in a crowded place. I am a monster.

The moment I get into the taxi I get a new message.

And honestly, I didn't expect to read those words.

**-Sorry, It won't happen again-**

Obviously that can't happen again, but Santana saying that to me didn't make me feel happy at all.

* * *

I opened the door of my apartment and I leaned on it, heavily sighing.

At least I'm finally home to rest a little bit.

However, I can't stop thinking that somehow I would do it again. I would kiss Santana thousand of times again.

I walked to my bedroom ready to sleep for hours but I'm surprised when I see Biff lying on my bed.

"Tonight is the night babe," He said standing up from bed and walking towards me.

I guess I don't have any other choice, it had been weeks that I've been telling him that we can't have sex, I can't go on and on denying him that.

And maybe this is the best, maybe having sex with Biff will help me to stop thinking about a certain person, or so I hope.

But the moment he starts to desperately kiss me and touch me, I realize that the only thing I will do tonight is to wish that she were here.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn POV

**_Two months later_**

I'm so confused, I've never been so confused in my life.

These last few weeks has been really difficult, and just because of one person.

After our last kiss in Rachel's party, we haven't talked about it. but we've seen each other a couple of times. We barely spoke in person, and I guess that's what is confusing to me. Because now we text all the time.

Is not something to be worried about though, we just text to say good morning, or goodnight or just stupid things like 'I'm bored'.

They're the simplest texts I've received in my life, but those messages are the things I look forward to everyday.

Biff is always organizing lunch with his friends or parties in clubs, and evrytime I look at her, she ignores me.

And I hate it. I shouldn't, but I do.

"I don't know what to do Rachel" I said almost desperated.

I have spent the last two days thinking that my life is a complete disaster. Santana has come only to complicate everything. I marry Biff in just a few days and I'm more insecure than ever about making that big decision.

I have come to realize some things these weeks. A truth that has always been inside me but I refused to see it. I can't hiding it anymore though. I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment.

This feeling is so strong that sometimes I wonder if this is normal at all.

Ever since she came back, ever since those kisses. Since our dialy messages, I just have one thing clear. I'm in love with Santana, Better say, I'm still in love with Santana.

I always have been. She is the woman who is in my dreams every day and I can't get her out of my head any second.

It's her, not Biff. So just thinking that in a few days I will marry him drives my crazy. So yeah, my life is a disaster.

Rachel keeps stroking my hair while my head is still in her thighs. I heavily sighed.

"I can't help you make any decisions Quinn. Just think what is best for you" She said looking down at me.

Well I expected a little more of her help but whatever.

"That's why I called you, to help me think" I get up to sit on the couch.

"Have you talked to her these last days about_ that_ issue?"

"No, not a word" I have waited for her to take the first step. It's childish but I can't help it.

Also I need to know that she is thinking of me as well.

"Just tell her Quinn. Honestly I don't like the idea so much. If you want my opinion I think she will hurt you, she will hurt you Quinn, it may be now or in the future, I don't know. but she will"

Honestly, I expected that advice from Rachel, but still I don't like it.

"I'll not say anything, if she feels something for me she will tell me" And she already should have told me, the wedding is in a few days.

"Well you should talk" She tries again. But is not a good idea.

She is the one who came back after four years, she was the one who left without explanation. So she should be the one to talk to me, if she even feels something.

Which, I don't think so.

"Who am I kidding Rachel, she hadn't done anything yet and I'm getting married" I say with a sudden urge to cry.

"She has done something two times, she kissed you two times Quinn"

"That's not enough, I need to hear her" That's probably the most dumb thing I've said lately, because Santana has never been good with words.

Why would she say something now?

"Listen Quinn, don't stress yourself over this, if you want more time to think just tell Biff to postpone the wedding" As if were that easy.

That will not happen.

"The wedding is in three days, forget what I just said"

"Quinn-"

"No, I'm only thinking something that will never happen" I try to convince myself with my own words and then I quickly change the subject.

Think about impossible things its just painful. Santana is impossible.

I'll have to just learn live with that.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"I can"t believe we are getting married in three days. I'm so excited babe"

"Yeah" I half smiled.

"Our wedding is one of the most renowned, you know. We are important people. I am an important person." Biff said while calling a waiter to ask for the bill.

He insisted all day that we should have our last dinner together before the wedding and he was annoying me so I had to say yes.

"It will be a beautiful wedding," I say with a fake smile that I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes, but he never notice.

Santana always could tell if my smile was real or not.

"I can't wait to officially be your husband my love, do you remember our first kiss?"

Yeah, of course I remember. But he is not the one that comes to my mind.

_-New Year-_

_I'm not even listening to what Puck is saying, my eyes are glued on Santana._

_Who is that chick who can't stop touching her anyway? Is the first time I see her. __And why are they both laughing so carefree together._

_I hate this._

_This club is very nice but I'm not enjoying it. It seems like I'm the only one though._

_"Quinn, please, we can try again. I really love you. I want to be with you baby" He said begging._

_Puck is a good man, most of the time at least, but I can't be with him. I can't deny this feeling anymore._

_"Sorry Puck, but we're over" I reply him with my eyes still in Santana, I don't know how he doesn't see it._

_"Are you really breaking up with me 5 minutes before New Year?" Ugh, I'm really not in the mood for this._

_He can be very irritating when he wants._

_"Yeah I'm serious Puck" I answered and he gave me a sad pout._

_I saw the girl saying something in Santana's ear and then they both laughed. She laughed raising her eyebrows._

_What the hell is she saying to Santana?_

_Without even thinking I walk straight to them and bump into Santana's shoulder making her drop her drink in the other girl's jacket._

_"What the hell?" I heard Santana said but I kept walking._

_What an awful night, definitely not the best way to start another year._

_I took a deep breath once I get to the balcony and I lean against the wall._

_"Quinn, I'm talking to you, what's your problem?" Great, I didn't think she would follow me._

_Santana stands in front of me frowning, really mad apparently. But I don't find her intimidating or something, I find that angry face incredibly cute._

_"I don't have any problem, just leave me alone" I turned around to face the city and not her._

_But I feel Santana's hand almost immediately on my shoulder and she turns me around._

_"You know what, the fact that Puck has ended things with you doesn't mean that you get mad at the world. He was an idiot anyway, get over it"_

_What?_

_"What are you talking about now?"_

_She chuckled_

_"I saw you two arguing" Santana said approaching me a little bit. A d__angerously close distance. __Her beauty overshadows the stars, I can see it more clear now._

_"Yeah, we were arguing" I stated and she shook her head upset._

_"I can't fucking believe how a guy like him could left someone like you" __She turned around her head looking to the side, sighing and shaking her head once again. I don't understand why she looks so worked up with this._

_And I guess she got it all wrong._

_"Puck didn't broke up with me San, I did"_

_**"One minute! Find your person"**_

_Someone screams from the microphone and I can see all couples approaching each other from this position. We're alone here, just the two of us._

_"Then why are you so mad?" She asked confused, tilting her head to the side._

_That's adorable._

_But she's so stupid._

_It's been months now since I've been almost throwing myself at her. And she doesn't catch any hint, never. __But maybe, she's playing dumb because she doesn't wants to do anything with me._

_"You never realize anything" I say looking at her directly in the eyes._

_"Me? What I should realize?" There it is._

**_"30 seconds!"_**

_"Nothing Santana" __I'm losing patience with all of this__ "Just go find a girl to kiss"_

_I looked to the side and soon, her right hand was on my cheek, making me look into her eyes again._

_Why does she has so soft hands?_

_"I don't want to kiss anyone"_

_Well that surprised me for sure._

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm right where I want to be"_

**_"20 seconds!"_**

_I raise my head to look into her eyes properly. She's looking at me with so many emotions that I can't figure out yet. But what I clearly see though, is her unique beauty._

_"I don't get you" I say almost whispering every word,_

_Does she really wants to be here with me, instead of any other girl right now?_

_"I'm sick of hiding this Quinn, is a torture" I frowned. Her words and almost helpless voice took me by surprise._

_She leans closer taking my waist in her arms, not leaving any space between us. I don't know what she's doing, but I'm not stopping her any time soon._

_Instinctively __I rested my hands on her chest and I looked at her._

_She is fighting with the urge to tell me something._

_"I like you, I like you since the first fucking day"_

_With that my heart started racing so fast that I think it will come out of my chest._

**_"5 seconds!"_**

_Is this realy happening?_

_"Are you serious?" It's the only thing I can think of say at the time._

_"Really" Santana whispered close to my lips and then, she kisses me_.

**_"Happy New Year!"_**

_I listened as the fireworks around us exploded. But the fireworks exploding within me when Santana's lips touched mine were the only thing I could hear._

"Of course I remember our first kiss Biff" I say looking at my empty plate "How could I forget."

* * *

Two days. Two days to get married. I should be jumping in joy. And here I am, walking down the streets of New York because I can't be in my apartment.

I just keep thinking things, there are thoughts inside my head that I just want them to disappear. And truth is, that there is only one person who owns all these thoughts.

I haven't seen her, but all I can think about are her perfect soft lips on mine. Her so magic lips.

I wonder what Santana thinks about this whole situation. I mean Biff is her best friend, or her friend I don't know. But you don't do these things to your friends, right? So why did she do it?

I could never know what's going on through her head. It's so difficult to know what she is thinking sometimes. I even used to be terrified that I could never know her well enough back then, Santana is reserved for her things and life in general.

And right now, I'm kinda desperate. I just want to face her and ask what she's thinking, what she's feeling, because there are just two days before my wedding, and the only thing I'm absolutely certain it is that if Santana have feelings for me, she would have said something already.

And irritates me the fact that I care so much about it.

Because what would I do if she say what I want her to say? Would I be willing to leave Biff?

Everything is so complicated, beyond complicated.

I still want to talk to her, however. I have thought about talking to her.

I'm so lost in the wet streets of New York that I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder until that person spoke. I turned arund to see who it was and all the air leaves my lungs.

"Quinn," Brittany said my name with many bags in her hands. Shopping day I guess.

"Brittany" I nodded with a half smile.

"It seems like the universe want us in the same place" She said grinning.

Why she always have to be so happy?.

"It seems so" I simple answered her.

So not the moment to bump into Brittany.

I look down at her bags and what catches my attention, is a book in her right hand. Two books on her right hand.

Please do not be what I'm thinking.

"I see you're carrying maternity books" I subtly asked.

"Oh yeah, I just want to know all of this. I think I'm pregnant, but I want to be sure before telling Santana" Please no.

I can feel voices around me but they are fading slowly. I can't see any other thing that those books.

This can't be true.

"What?" Maybe I heard wrong.

"Apparently I'm pregnant, I'm so happy!"

Those are the words that ended with the little hope I had.

The hope that time has joined me and Santana again for a reason. But nothing has a happy ending right? Not for me at least.

I said goodbye to Brittany and I started to walk away with tears already falling down my cheeks.

Santana has already made her life. It's time for me to start mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**This day will be separated in 3 chapters.**

**Part One 1/3**

* * *

Santana POV

Today is the worst day of my life. And it's just fucking beginning.

I love Quinn. Who wouldn't love her?

I loved her the second my eyes met hers. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my entire life, her hazel eyes was the first thing I fell in love with. Then, it was just everything. The way she walked, the sound of her voice, how she touched me, her laugh, her thoughts. Just everything.

She was perfect, too perfect actually, and I'm not. I couldn't interfere in her life without doing harm. I was not good for Quinn and honestly no one was. If there is one word to describe Quinn it would be perfection.

Quinn was my perfection for a while, just a couple of months. And I couldn't let anyone hurt her, that's why I had to leave without saying anything.

_Flashback_

_"You have to go Lopez, it's already decided" Brandom tells me leaning his weight on the wall. _

_These dark streets always gives me some chills._

_"I told you no Brandom, my life is here. I'm studying at Yale and all my friends are here" Without mention Quinn._

_I never mention her, I work on this, I know how dangerous it can be._

_"Lopez you don't get to decide that, you are our best seller infiltrate and our boss needs your services in London, end of the story"_

_"I don't give a shit. Today was my last day here, I'm out" How many times do I have to say it?_

_"Sorry but that won't happen, you know a lot, and that's dangerous for Cappioni. He would feel like you are a constant threat or something"_

_"I don't fucking care, I don't want to keep doing this. I can't"_

_"Sure you can, you better fly to London before you get in trouble Lopez"_

_"I will not fly to any place, I'm leaving" I gave him one last, defiant look before turning around to leave, but he grabbed my arm._

_I was about to hit him and say no one more time when I see a car parking right next to us._

_"I think the boss will be able to say it in person now" Brandom said with a bit of fear in his eyes. _

_I turn around my head to where this car is and I see two men getting out of the car, two fucking big men. One of them opened the back door and just then I could finally meet my nightmare. _

_They are out of the car now, standing in front of us._

_I've tried to get out of this, I've really tried. But I never thought It would get so complicated. _

_When my parents and grandmother died in that car accident I was left alone in the world. I had no one. Well I had a few friends but it was never the same, I was alone against the world. The money I save to get into Yale wasn't enough, I mean, it was enough at one point, almost. But I had debts with the University and some other things like my car, my apartment and just money in general._

_My parents weren't there to give me cash like a normal teenager._

_T__hat made me do stupid things., the stupidiest things I've ever done. I started to negotiated with the New York mob._

_That was about three months ago, now I can't get out of this. And I really want to,__ I want to be better than this. I want to be better for Quinn._

_"Lopez, nice to meet you" I can't say the same._

_"Cappioni" I nodded __to acknowledge his presence._

_He pulls out from his coat a blue envelope and he handed that thing to me. I frowned, I looked at Brandom to tell me what the hell is happening but he has his gaze fixed on the floor. Chicken shit._

_"I wanted to come personally to deliver your tickets to London, you will be there for nine months or maybe more. With the money you will earn you can live well enough, so don't worry about that" He said while stretching his hand to give me the envelope. But I didn't receive anything._

_"I'll not go anywhere" I said seriously, but they all started to laugh. _

_"You should know by now that when I give orders I like to obey them, you know very well what happens when someone doesn't follow my orders, right?" Capionni said approaching me._

_"I don't care, I will not go, that's it" I dare to say and they all looked at me as if I just said the most stupid thing ever._

_I don't like those stares at all._

_"I'm not asking you Lopez. Take these passages, your flight leaves tomorrow morning" He tries to intimidate me but it doesn't work. _

_The love that I have for Quinn is what gives me the strength to get out of this and be the person she deserves. So I'm not going anywhere._

_"I told you not Cappioni, sorry but I won't go" His face changed instantly after my words. _

_But then his fury face was slowly transforming into a nasty smile. _

_"Reed, bring me the pictures" He __commanded to__ one of his dogs and he immediately goes to the car. _

_My eyes doesn't stop looking at him though, at all his disgusting face. __Why he can't understand that I don't want to work for him anymore?_

_This man who apparently is called Reed has yet another envelope in his hands that immediately is in Cappioni's hands. He looks at me with the same intensity, but smirking. __He hands me the envelope and I don't know whether to take it or not but at the end I take it._

_When I opened the envelope, I saw the pictures, and my whole world falls apart. _

_The air in my lungs had disappeared and I begin to feel a deep fear that I had never felt before._

_They are photos of Quinn, many pictures of Quinn. Walking, in college, with friends, with me. There are even pictures of her in my apartment. Pictures of her in a __bookstore in the market, in her morning jog..._

_I can't believe it._

_"I know you've been sleeping with her for a few months now. Some people told me you're in love" I hear the laughter of the pigs in my ears as rage takes over my body. _

_But I can't stop looking at the pictures._

_"What is this?" I asked shakily._

_"I don't think you want something bad to happen to this beautiful girl right? It would be very sad find her dead someday. She is very beautiful, it would be a shame" Cappioni takes one picture from my hands and passes it to one of his bodyguards "Would you like to have a little fun with her? I know a lot of guys that would kill for a minute with her" They smirked._

_Without even thinking I take the picture back in my hands and I hit Cappioni right in his nose._

_Then I kicked him in her crotch but I was quickly held back by his bodyguard._

_"You will no touch her, none of you!" I say almost crying while Brandom helps the other man clean the blood from Cappioni's nose._

_"She could even be our sex slave, you would be dead and unable to do anything, it would be a slow and sweet revenge," He stands up from the floor approaching me._

_Every word he said __shuddered me completely._

_"Listen here Lopez, and be grateful I didn't order to kick your ass" Cappioni begins as I try hard not to cry with what I just saw, and heard "Tomorrow you will flight to London early, otherwise you know what will happen to her, your choice"_

I leave aside that tortuous thought when I hear Brittany.

"Sanny, I've asked several times the same. Where is your head?" She gives me a small smile putting her legs around my waist.

"Sorry, what did you ask me?" I give her my best smile, or I tried.

"How about a quickie? We have a lot of time dear" We don't have time for that.

"Britt, we can't be late for the wedding" I pulled her out of me gently.

Not that I care about that fucking wedding anyway, I just don't want to have sex right now. Is the least thing that I want.

"Santana the wedding is in seven hours, we have all day!" Brittany giggled "We could make love all day even and still have time" Yeah, I think I'll pass.

I can make love with only one person. And it's not Brittany.

"I'm going to shower," I quickly get out of bed because otherwise she'll insist

"But Sanny!" Brittany pouts and I shake my head with a smile. She's such a little girl sometimes.

"Look, how about you make us breakfast? Today would be a long day and we need to eat something big"

"You could at least sound more excited, is your friend's wedding. What's wrong?" She narrowed her eyes.

A lot, a lot is wrong.

"Nothing" I lied and started walking towards the shower to start this damn day.

I feel so empty, to say the least. So sad and alone. I want to cry and scream. Yell at the world.

The love of my life is getting married today with Biff. A man who will be lucky to wake up every day with her, to kiss those beautiful pink lips whenever he wants, to wake up next to her, sleep next to her. Biff is the man who will hold her at night now, always. He is the man who will occupied Quinn's thoughts and heart, he will be the one to touch her in ways that just me should touch her.

And I hate it.

If Quinn only knew how much I love her. I would give it all to make her happy.

But sadly we can't be together, not until Cappioni could finally be dead.

At least he doesn't asks me to work on the streets anymore. When he knew that I was a lawyer he started to asking me favors involving illegal documents, and all I can do is accept every time this asshole asks me something because I don't know why, he still is threatening to hurt Quinn, even knowing that I have a girlfriend now, Brittany.

Quinn is always the person who is in danger when I try to say no.

I let the silent tears that are falling down from my eyes mix with the water while my mind once again goes away, to a place where I was happy. In her arms.

_Flashback_

_After catching our breathe, I wrapped her slim figure in my arms bringing her closer while she supported her head on my chest. _

_Why the hell she has to smell so good all the time? _

_"I have to say, you really have a nice dick San" What? I can't help but laugh with that._

_She could be so random sometimes._

_Quinn said it with a straight face looking between my legs, with her hand still touching my now soft dick. _

_I don't know if I can stand round three, if that's what she wants._

_"I have a nice dick?" I asked her playful._

_"Yeah, you have a nice dick" She repeats and I smirked._

_My ego grew a little bit more with her words. But h__ow she say it is somehow adorable._

_"I think you're still drunk, we drank a lot today" I started giving her short kisses on her head and she smiled._

_"Maybe, but your dick it's nice and it works very well" She said while lifting her head, supporting her chin in my chest near my face with a drunk grin._

_She is so damn pretty._

_I stroke her perfect face with my fingers, passing them through every part of her face. Her eyes, her cute nose, her cheeks and I rest them in her lips. She smiles again and kisses me._

_"Do you want kids someday?" My eyes gets big._

_Where that even came from?_

_"Why are you asking me that Quinn?"_

_"I just want to know" __She shrugged nonchalantly, b__ut I know is more than that, I know her._

_"Well I don't know, I don't like to talk about the future" I say trying to sit down in our bed and she does the same._

_ I don't like this kind of conversations, not now at least._

_Quinn sighed frustrated taking the sheets in her hands to cover us._

_ "You never want to talk about the future Santana, what's your problem?"_

_What is my problem? Well I have a lot of problems now. _

_I am indebted with this department and college and I'm selling drugs in order to live well. I'm alone in this fucking world. __I'm new on this "mob" thing, but __I already have fear, a lot of fear, I'm so fucking scared that is embarassing, I'm scared, but not for me, for Quinn._

_The other day I saw Cappioni command to kill the wife of a drug dealer just because he brought less merchandise. That stupid mistake ended someone's life. I don't want anything to happen to Quinn if I get into trouble but I'm already into this._

_I'm just a piece of shit._

_"I don't have any problem Quinn, I just don't understand why you always want to talk about these things__"_

_"Well I might want to think about my future Santana. And I want you in my future" God only knows how much I want her in my future too, but it can't happen now._

_"Its way too early to think about the future" I say trying to sound casual "We are not even girlfriends so stop talking about the future please" _

_The time I said that I regretted immediately. Quinn's eyes began to watered and she looked away._

_She quickly got up from bed and began to dress._

_"I'm sorry Quinn, I-"_

_"You're right. We're just friends who fuck each other" She said trying to hold back the tears that are about to fall down her perfect cheeks._

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot._

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I'll sleep on the couch today. Tomorrow I'll buy my own bed" Quinn says grabbing a blanket from the closet but I quickly get up and I take it from her._

_There's no way she will sleep in the couch alone, it was my fault._

_"I'll sleep there" I didn't wait for an answer and I left the room. _

_Once I reached the couch, I heard soft sobs coming from the bedroom. _

_Words can't describe how much I hate myself right now._

_..._

_The night was colder than any other, __almost intolerable.__ I guess I just get used to sleep with Quinn since she got here. Her warmth body always manage to bring me calm and tranquility. _

_I slowly start to close my eyes and after agonizing minutes I finally fall asleep._

_The next time I woke up, was because I felt a body pressed into my front. _

_I opened my eyes and there was Quinn, lying next to me with her back towards me. She raised her hand and grabbed my arm to put it around her waist, I hug her tight pressing my body even closer._

_I smiled though, just a small smile._

_I gave her a kiss in the backof her neck and then I closed my eyes again._

_Then her sweet voice was heard in the silence of the night._

_"Please never leave me"_

When I finished in the shower I walked to my room to get dressed, but my phone started ringing immediately so I took it and to see a new message.

Biff

**-I'll pick you up in 30 minutes. We are going for breakfast remember?, I have to give you our rings-**

This day can only get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two 2/3**

* * *

Santana POV

"Santana what's wrong with you, are you even here with me? You look awful" Biff's humor, how funny.

I don't even know why I agree to this, I can barely see his face now that I know he is with Quinn. This need of punch him nonstop is getting stronger.

Lucky bastard.

"You were saying?" I try to put the best face I have to continue talking about their future honeymoon. It's the least I want to hear right now but I can't do anything about it.

Honestly if I could be with Quinn I would. Biff is my friend, not my best friend or something. He is just a friend. Well in fact I hardly stand him half of the time, so maybe he doesn't even qualify as friend. Maybe _I'm _Biff's best friend, he doesn't have many people close to him.

But even if he were my best friend or my brother even, Quinn will always come first than anyone. Her safety and happiness is more important than me and my own happiness.

But Quinn doesn't love me. At this point she would already have said something. She has never had trouble saying what she wants before.

We have kissed twice, but nothing more than that, and I've always been the one who initiates any contact with her.

I know she is not into me, but who can blame her. Someone like her doesn't belong to someone like me.

Everything I gave to her those months we were together were just fights and insecurities, all because of my own insecurities.

"So, what do you say?" Biff asks me as he continues eating from his plate.

Seriously, what does Quinn see in him?

Sure he looks like a fucking model and has a lot of money but, come on.

"I didn't hear what you said"

"Again? focus Santana! Today is my wedding" He said showing me two small boxes, and I know perfectly what is inside.

A stroke of sadness comes over me.

"I know what I have to do, I'm not a fucking kid" I sighed.

That sounded more aggressive than I expected.

"Calm down, I was just saying" He handed me the two boxes and started to eat again. "In the church just give me the rings when is requested, ok?"

"Sure" I answer reluctantly.

"Now tell me why you didn't go to my bachelor party? We were all there"

"I wasn't feeling good" My heart is not feeling good actually.

"You should have seen those women, you could have had one too. Although it was better that you were sick" He laughs "You always have the best women for you and this time it was my turn"

Okay what the hell he just said?

"What the hell did you do at that party Biff? You cheated on Quinn?" I ask exalted.

This fucking asshole, that better not be true.

"Hey calm down Santana, what is going on with you? How I could do that to Quinn?" He said smirking. A damn smirk on his face.

"Tell me the truth Biff, I'm not playing" If he doesn't answers me in the next seconds I'll stand from my chair and hit him.

"I told you no Santana, what is your problem?" Something tells me he is not telling me the truth.

"Quinn doesn't deserve it, she never would do that" I tell him slightly calming down.

"How do you know? Besides Quinn had no bachelorette party either, she said she didn't feel well" She didn't have a party?

What happened to her?

"You should never think of doing that to Quinn"

"I did nothing alright? We only have fun for a while" He say again with a smirk on his face.

He won't tell me the true anytime soon, I know. If I hear otherwise though, I will fucking kill him.

"I gotta go, I have to get ready and stuff" I say without looking at him, I really don't trust myself right now, the best thing is get the hell out of here.

I leave some cash on the table to pay the bill. Biff has money to pay too, his whole family is millionaire because of their business. I just get extra money in a dirty way, and all I want to do is spend all my cash in anything to not have it.

It's stupid but I always do it anyway.

...

Once outside, I started to walk through the park, trying to put all my emotions together. As I keep walking, I can't help but look at all these happy couples, laughing and freely loving each other.

And me, I'll see today how Quinn gets married.

My beautiful princess. Today I will know for sure that she will never be mine again, and today also I will know that Quinn will be with another man in bed.

Crap I have accumulated so many emotions, that conversation I had with Biff just made me even more mad at him. How dare he? He's really out of his damn mind if he did what I think he did.

Why do I even care anyway? He's going to marry Quinn no matter what.

This day is just hell for me.

I looked the time and its only 12:05 pm, the wedding is at 4:00 pm.

I keep walking through the park and suddenly, I start to feel the strong need to see her.

I haven't seen her in days and I miss her like crazy. I can't control this, and I wish I could, that way I could stop this damn pain that sometimes doesn't even let me breathe.

Without thinking I turned around in the other direction, heading towards Quinn's apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I start to climb the stairs with undecided steps, Im getting really fucking anxious and nervous.

But I'm here already, and I need to see her.

When I got to her floor, I walked towards the door while my heart started to beat almost in my ears.

What am I even going to tell her?

Jeez I feel as if I were about to kill someone.

When I gained some strength I finally knocked the door. I hear steps approaching from the inside.

Then the door opened and my eyes saw the most beautiful woman alive.

"Santana" Quinn said my name surprised with a remarkable frown "What are you doing here?"

Why she has to be so perfect?

"Hey" Is all I can say, I'm hypnotized.

Her appearance tells me that she just got out of the shower. She is in a white bathrobe with slippers and her hair is wet. She is no wearing makeup and just like she is looking now, is to me perfect.

Quinn begins to blush when she sees that I haven't taken my eyes off her.

How could I anyway?

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" She asks this time with a firmer tone.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you" I give her a smile that she doesn't returns.

Her features begins to change, I'm about to see crazy Quinn, I'm almost sure of it.

"I'm getting married in a few hours, you think you can come to my house and tell me those things?" She say somehow angry. I guess that is understandable.

"No I can't" She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me you have a reason to be here Santana, if there is any reason for you to be here just tell me. If not I would recommend you to go"

She's right, I should go. I haven't been anything but a delusional coward lately. But I can't bring myself to not see her before her wedding. And I know is selfish.

"Sorry Quinn I-"

"You say sorry a lot lately Santana, but those words will not sprucing the damage you did to me"

Is it normal that those words, feels almost like a knife cutting my heart in little pieces? Destroying it.

Yeah, maybe I shouldn't be here after all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me again "Can you answer with the truth for once, please?"

I'm not sure what is the answer she wants, but she is looking at me in a very intense way.

"I'm sorry" I don't know what else to say.

It's a 'sorry' for all that I have said and done, for all the years that she had suffered because of me, I'm sorry for that, but unfortunately, our story couldn't have been otherwise. Me and my bad decisions have led me to this, and I cannot be more sorry.

But she apparently doesn't believes me and begins to laugh.

"You're still the same. A liar, that's what you are. You always hide the truth with lies"

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" I ignore everything she just said, but today is the day of her wedding, and her eyes are showing a deep sadness.

It shouldn't be that way.

"What the hell is wrong with you Santana, didn't you hear anything I said? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know" I stupidly said.

"Of course I want to marry Biff, he is a real man and I will never have to worry about anything with him" She doesn't even sounds convincing.

Less her eyes.

"I think Biff is not right for you" I answered softly. If I start to raise my voice just like her, she will do it even more.

"I can worry about my own life. You better go take care of your pregnant girlfriend"

What now?

"What are you talking about?"

"Brittany is pregnant, congratulations. I guess you finally settle down" I see how a single tear falls down her cheek and I fight with the urge to get closer.

Is that tear my fault, _again_?

"Who told you that?" I don't understand this.

"Brittany"

"Brittany?" When they started talking to each other? "That can't be true, we haven't had sex"

"Just get out of here please" She says this time softly, almost tiring.

But I'm not leaving anywhere.

"I want to know that you're sure on this decision first, are you happy?"

She laughs, again.

"You should have worried years ago about my happiness don't you think? When _you_ were my happiness, and you left me alone when I begged you, more than once. I asked you to never leave me Santana" This time Quinn let the tears fall freely down her cheeks but she quickly raises her hand to dry them, "I begged you, and it was the first thing you did"

I can't stand the sight of her so broken, I would like to close this small distance between us but my own heart is broken after what she just said.

"Quinn sorry, but I couldn't -"

"Stop apologize Santana! God, I'm so tired, I'm tired of this. You should have never come back, or better yet, I should have never have met you. You make my life so miserable and I hate you for that!"

That hurt, that hurt like hell.

I can actually feel my heart breaking inside of me, Its like she stuck a knife deep in my soul.

I was right all along, I'm a piece of shit, Quinn is better without me.

"Then after today you won't see me again, I promise" I looked to the side so she can't see the tears that have been dropped.

"I stopped believe in your promises a long time ago Santana. Just leave please" she whispered.

And with that I turned around and started to walk away from her. This time it's true. If Quinn doesn't want me in her life, I won't be. I just want her to be happy, and if I have to go for that, I will. It doesn't hurt any less though.

I'm broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana POV

Once I left the building the only thing that I want to do is cry like a baby, but I don't let myself cry.

I didn't want to cry in front of her either, I almost did. It would have been ridiculous and pathetic.

Right now, I really want to punch something, or someone... Biff specifically.

The words Quinn said left a deep wound and I think I haven't been this hurt by just words never in my life before.

Does she really wants me in London and to never have met me?

Good to know.

I will go to that wedding today just to give those damn rings and then I'm out of here, I'll ask Cappioni to send me back to England. There's nothing for me here, less now.

...

I entered my apartment and the first thing I did was calling Britt to ask what Quinn told me minutes ago.

I really don't think so though, is almost impossible given our lack of sex. But you never know.

Luckily she answered right away.

_"Sanny! I was thinking of you, At what time will you pick me up for the wedding?"_

Not time for a greeting and talking about that.

"Are you pregnant?" She stays quiet for awhile.

_"Who told you?"_

"Just tell me if it's true or not" I say sighing while I walk towards the couch to sit.

What would I do if Brittany is actually pregnant? The truth is that I had never thought of getting that serious with her. When you bring a child into this world is with the one you're meant to be, so that way he or she would grow in an environment of care and love. Having a kid is not just anything, besides at this point in my life I'm not ready to have a child. But if Brittany is pregnant the only thing I'll have to do is assume my actions. It takes two to make a baby, I can't even think of leaving her alone with this.

_"Look, why don't we talk about this in person?"_ Britt answered me rather sad.

"Please just tell me Britt" I really want to know what is going on right now.

_"No, I'm not pregnant. Everything was a misunderstood on my part. But we can try it in the future again, don't worry"_ Oh no, I don't think so.

"We'll talk about this later Brittany, I have to go now"

_"But Sanny-"_ I didn't let her finish and hang up.

I lie on the couch as I stare at the ceiling. My life is going no where.

I started studying at Yale so my parents would be proud of me because they never were before, even if they weren't here with me, in person. But the road just got complicated, more than I thought it would be.

I'm sure I'm just a shame to them right now.

My eyes begin once again, to cloud. And is for the tears, silent tears that are falling down my face. This time I just cry, I let myself release some of the pain I'm feeling, which is a lot.

All the hope I had that maybe me and Quinn could be together in the future, crumbled at the time she said those words.

After a few minutes of awful thoughts, my phone rings from the table and I take it. A new message.

**-I heard you are going to Quinn's wedding today. The boss has another job for you so you'll have to leave earlier, take this as a gift-**

What a fucking ironic message.

But it is, actually. Any excuse to leave early is good.

I look at my watch and decided it's time to start getting ready. I have to pick up Brittany before going to church and she doesn't live so close.

* * *

The rain freely falling apparently spooked everyone. The streets are empty.

I wonder what may Quinn be thinking of all of this, she once told me that she would get marry in a beautiful sunny day, and if not, she would just simply call off the wedding.

I laugh remembering her words. How I wish those words could come true right now.

After 30 minutes driving I arrive to Brittany's house. I call her to say that I'm outside and after just two minutes she is with me in the car.

She looks pretty, she _is_ pretty.

"Sanny about what happened early-"

"It doesn't matter Britt, we'll talk about that later" I offer her a smile as I start the car.

_"_Santana I really want to talk about it" She takes my hand and looks at me.

I sighed

"Is a long road and it's raining, you know how the streets gets. I don't want any accident so please let me focus while I'm driving, Okay?" I give her a smile again and she nods.

...

Once we got to the church I could quickly see from the outside everybody. But apparently some people is not here yet, there is still time for the bride to arrive though so I guess is fine.

I bet she will look beautiful. Even more beautiful than she already is, if that's even possible.

I entered the church with Brittany's hand in mine and I began to feel like running right away.

What the hell am I doing here? This is the worst torture I could think of, but I guess is, something necessary to see to finally know that I could never have Quinn again.

Thinking of it as a closure.

Once we are completely inside we start to say hi to all people I know. I recognize some more of them but my mind really is not here so I don't even bother to greet anyone else.

In the distance I see the Fabray family. Judy, Russell and Franny with her husband.

I've seen Judy and Russell like three times in my life, and they hate me. Even if Quinn always was telling me otherwise.

With Franny was always different though, I saw her more times. We always got along and joked with each other all the time. She is a funny girl. Franny always joked saying that Quinn and I would get marry someday, even when we were just friends.

I guess life sometimes surprise you.

I walked to the front and I said hi to all of them, including Judy and Russell. It's an awkward greeting but is necessary. Then I say hi to Rachel but she glared at me as if she were ready to kill me.

I don't know what the fuck is her problem and I don't care either.

...

I looked to the entrance to see Biff happily walking towards the front while I remain sitting in the front row.

I'll have the front seat to see this fucking wedding, just great.

Brittany starts talking to someone on her side and I get lost in my thoughts while I read the rings, _Quinn &amp; Biff Mcintosh. _

I shouldn't be here.

What the hell am I doing here?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Franny.

She just smiles at me.

"I haven't see you in years Lopez, want a cigarette? We can talk for awhile" She said offering me a knowing stare.

I guess she knows that the only thing I want to do is get the hell out of here right now. So I quickly stand up telling Brittany that I'll be right back.

I need fresh air urgently, is like to be imprisoned in hell there.

The moment we're out of the church she immediately offers me one cigarette.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you" I know, since Quinn's birthday five years ago.

Franny light the cigar inhaling the damn shit.

I quit this a long time ago, but I really need one now.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good, I suppose. I can't complain" I laugh at my false words "How have you been? How is L.A.?"

"It's good. I'm Good" She looks ahead of her and I do the same.

This small church's roof cover us from the rain that keep falling. Today is like those days where you don't want to leave your house and just be in bed all day, preferably with someone to keep you warm.

It's not a day to be outside, definitely. Much less for a wedding.

There is no sunny day for my princess in her special day.

Quinn never answered me that question. Is she happy? Because her gorgeous hazel eyes were saying something else. And I know those eyes, I know them better than I know myself. They're so pure that is not so hard to read them.

Though I wish I could know what she really feels, but I guess this is alright. Quinn is an intelligent woman, she doesn't do anything if she is not sure one hundred percent.

"You know, I always thought that when Quinn told us she will get married, it would be you" She turned around her head to look at me.

"Why would you think that? We weren't that serious"

"Please Santana, don't lie. What you guys had was real, I never saw that twinkle in her eyes again, she wasn't the same after you left" Neither do I.

"Quinn was in love with the idea of a future with someone, not especially me" And maybe that was the problem.

I can't keep talking about Quinn and me on this day though.

"I know my sister Santana. I have never seen her so happy, she could spend hours talking about you and she never got bored" Franny smiled "It was exhausting listen to her, actually"

That makes me smile.

"She's special" To say the least.

"She is" Franny nodded "And she is not happy with Biff, I don't know why she went ahead with this wedding. When I heard that you had come back, I thought she would end with Biff immediately, but apparently that didn't happen"

"Don't say those things, if Quinn is going to marry him is because she loves him" I'm not so sure about that though.

"Not necessarily, Quinn doesn't think with her heart but with her head"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"For the simplest reason, Quinn is happy with you, and I want to see my sister happy"

"She wouldn't be getting married if she is not sure"

"I'm not my parents Santana, they never liked you, they thought you weren't good for Quinn, but I really think otherwise"

"Well I think that too Franny, I'm not good for Quinn. And I don't think she is happy with me, today she said quite the opposite actually" This conversation is making it even more difficult for me to stay here.

"You talked to her today?" She asks me confused.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I start to hear some bells in the distance. That indicates that the bride will arrive in a few minutes. "I think we need to go inside"

Franny just nods. We throw the cigarettes away and we started walking back inside.

Every step I take is heavier than the last, it's as if I'm walking straight towards the void.

I entered the church and I could see all the faces full of excitement and anxiety while mine can only reflect agony. I sat next to Brittany and I took the rings in my hands again.

I take a deep breath and I get up walking towards Biff.

I don't know if I can do this, it's more than what my broken heart can bear.

He gives me a nervous smile.

"I'm so nervous Santana, I heard that she looks beautiful, do I look good?" Of course she looks beautiful, is Quinn Fabray.

I can only look at Biff this time with anger.

The bells sounds again indicating that is almost time.

The pain in my chest starts to grow and it becomes so intense that I begin to feel the strong urge to scream and run away.

I find it hard to breathe.

God I can't do this. I just can't.

I turned around to look at Biff and I handed him the rings.

"I can't do it"

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

I didn't answer him though, I turned around and I started to walk away from there.

I ignore all the looks and as I keep walking.

When I'm finally outside I run to my car, I get in and I start to cry again. I tried not to but I just can't.

I break into tears while I turn on the car and I quickly start driving.

I don't want to be here and see Quinn.

I thought I could do this, I really thought I could. But this ache in my heart doesn't let me. It's as if someone had just ripped out my soul, I feel empty.

I look up at the sky through the glass as I keep driving. Is getting dark, but I can still see some stars.

That star.

_Words can't express how much I love being around her, it's one of my favorite things. _

_"Wich one is the one you like?" Quinn asks me with that sweet voice referring to the stars. _

_I carefully looked up. It's a really beautiful night, rare to see that in New Heaven but tonight is happening. _

_I hug her closer to my body as we both keep looking up._

_The one thing I love about this apartment is the view we get from the balcony, I guess is the best place here for us._

_"I think I like the biggest, is a badass star" Quinn laughs and it's music to my ears. _

_I give her a short kiss on her neck and she puts her hands over mine on her waist._

_"I like that one too" Quinn said turning around in my arms, resting her head on my chest, __nuzzling her face against my neck._

_She's so fucking cute all the time._

_"Do you like that one too?" I asked her before kissing her head, her smell makes me hallucinate._

_"Yeah"_

_"C__opycat" I said and she giggled._

_"Is the true, I just like that one too"_

_"Is the most beautiful star. Just like you" I can almost feel her smile against my neck._

_I think that in this right moment in my life, at this precise moment, I would do everything to make her smile everyday._

_That should tell me something, maybe._

_"Am I beautiful to you?" What a stupid question._

_"Not just to me, you are babe" I said sincerely __"That beautiful star should be called Quinn, or Lucy Quinn, sounds better" She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes._

_It really can't be anything more beautiful than her eyes, they makes the stars looks ugly._

_She pecked my lips lovingly and then returned to rest her head on my chest. _

_"And I'm the star of the side" I continued "The one that is always next to that star. I'll always be by your side" I say hugging her tighter._

_"Always?" She whispers sweetly._

_"Always"_

...

The rain is getting stronger and this damn feeling too. I glanced at the time and I know that Quinn should have already arrived.

That conversation with Franny didn't help me. Quite the opposite.

The streets are empty and I just keep accelerating and driving.

My phone starts ringing and I was sure that it was Biff or Brittany, but then I see that is Cappioni.

This asshole can't leave me alone.

I start reading the message when I hear a distant sound. Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn POV

I can't believe this is happening, it must be just a bad dream.

I'm in a hospital room with a wedding dress while all eyes are on me. But I don't mind at all, because my soul is hanging by a thread and my heart is with the woman who is not here.

All they have told me so far is that she was involved in an accident and is now in surgery. I still can't believe it.

The words I said weren't true, I could never imagine life without her.

I dry my eyes with the back of my hand and then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You haven't stopped crying. I didn't knew you were... so close" Biff said with curiosity in his voice.

He hasn't even spilled any tears. In fact I was the one who told him that we needed to come to the hospital when I heard about this.

I found it strange, at first I thought that Santana wasn't in the church for the discussion we had hours earlier. But when I stood next to Biff and asked about Santana he told me that she just gave him the rings and then walked away. I just nodded and we continue with the ceremony.

My face showed sadness, I smiled, but not everyone believed me, especially Franny. She never agreed to this marriage unlike my parents who were more than happy.

The wedding went ahead and I got married. I am officially Quinn Mcintosh.

I don't know but, it sounds wrong somehow.

"We were friends. More or less" My voice sounded like a whisper, and my eyes begins to hurt for all the cry.

I'm so scared.

When I saw Santana standing in my door, hours before I married, I thought she would say what I've always dreamed of, but no. She was there just to confuse my head. I really expected her to say those three words, those words that I so much wanted and still want to hear from her lips. It's so easy for anyone else to say them, why can't Santana say it?

She never said 'I love you' when we were friends, much less when we were friends with benefits.

I said to her_ I love you_ one night, in a moment of bliss, right after having sex. And that was the last time I saw her, she disappeared the next morning telling me that she wan't good for me or something. I felt used.

It was stupid thinking about that though, she didn't love me back then, why she would do it now?

It was stupid thinking that she came to my house to stop the wedding and telling me that she loves me and that she wants to be with me. That we could run away together.

All she came to say was sorry.

"You never said that before" Biff answered me "Listen, Santana will be in surgery for a few more hours. You told me to suspend the party, and I did. But we can't be here all night Quinn. It's our damn wedding night" He puts his arm around my shoulder but I move away from him immediately.

"What are you saying Biff, is your friend. We can't leave her. Not until we can know how she is" I said firmly.

Although I'm sure my face is a joke, I must look like a clown with all the makeup smeared.

"We can't stay here all night. Besides Brittany is here, we'll leave this hospital right now, you are in a wedding dress Quinn, is ridiculous" Nice way to say it stupid.

"You can go if you want, I'll stay here with Franny"

The party was just beginning when I found out about the accident. I had to dance with Biff, and take pictures with everyone while I was just wondering why Santana walked away from the church before I even arrive.

I was having a really hard time at the reception. I was talking to Franny and Rachel when Biff approached me telling me that Brittany had called to inform him that Santana had an accident. My whole world collapsed. I didn't know what to think, nobody knew the severity of the accident. I told him immediately that we needed to go to the hospital, at first he didn't want to but I managed to convince him. Franny didn't hesitate to join me and support me, she knows the whole story about us, well most of the story. Rachel had some things to do and didn't want to come so it was just the three of us.

I didn't care about my parents complaining either, I just wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I'll not leave you here alone Quinn"

"I won't be alone, Brittany is here and Franny too, if you want to go just go" I say as I look at my sister sitting next to Brittany talking.

I'm not in the mood to argue.

"What's wrong with you Quinn? Why are you so worried?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

It's weird now, whenever I speak to him about Santana he is always watching me with this look. It's as if his eyes are always looking for some reaction.

Maybe he suspect something.

"The party was canceled, what else do you want to do?"

I didn't wait for his answer when I see a doctor walking towards where Brittany and Franny were, I walked quickly toward them.

Once I get there I ask the doctor with a clear desperation.

"Is she okay?"

"Hello miss, I'm Dr. Cameron. I was just telling the ladies here that Santana's surgery went well. She came here with a broken rib and a fractured hand beside some cuts, but she was lucky. Not everybody survive a crash like that, Santana is recovering from the operation right now, but she's alright. Is a very strong person"

I feel a little of the tension I have leave my body. I don't think I could feel more relieved than I am now. Santana is fine, my Santana is alive and that's the best thing I can hear tonight.

"In fact, she is not Miss, she is Mrs" Biff says puting his arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes and I looked at Franny, she was doing the same.

"Can I see her?" Brittany asked shakily looking at the doctor.

"Of course, but she's sleeping now"

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see her" I really undertand her.

"Okay, come with me" Before he could go I grabbed his arm.

"Can I see her too?" I ignore the curious stares that Biff and Brittany gives me, I really don't care at this point about anybody, just Santana.

"Yes of course, you can't go with her though, you need to wait" says Doctor Cameron and then he starts to walk away with Brittany.

"What the hell, do you want to see her now? I'm tired Quinn, we'll go" Biff grabbed my hand really tight.

"Let go of her Biff" Franny says pulling Biff's hand off me "I can take Quinn home if you're so tired,"

Biff glare at her and then looks my way "I'll be waiting in your apartment" Biff says and then starts walking out the door.

Unbelievable. He doesn't care about Santana at all? I thought they were friends or something.

Despite the fact that I know Santana is alright now, a deep ache right in my heart doesn't even let me breathe.

I looked at frany and without thinking I lunged at her arms breaking into tears.

Is something I need to get out of me, that's all. My life is meaningless now and Santana's inside that hospital room recovering from an accident. I just want to see her and know for sure that she's okay. Just that way I will be calm.

We stay in that position for a couple of minutes and then we both sat down. I support my head on her shoulder while we wait in silence for Brittany to come out.

And luckily we just waited a couple of minutes, after a while I could see her walking out and I immediately stood up.

"How is she?" I asked her worriedly.

"Fine, and she just woke up"

"Oh," Insecure, nervous, thats how I feel now.

The only thing that I want right now is to see her. But after the conversation we had I don't know if she want to see me or if I will do any good for her health my presence.

But she's fine, and I can't help but feel happy.

"Just go Quinn" Franny whispered in my ear.

"You'll go see her? I didn't knew you were so close" Brittany repeats Biff's words.

"Yes, we are friends," I reply as I stub my courage "Ok I will go see her, Franny you will wait for me here?"

"Of course, just go and take your time" I nodded and I turned around to look at Brittany.

"Which room?" Brittany direct her gaze at me and she is watching me now with angry eyes.

What the hell.

"Room 215, left through the hallway" She says and I nod.

I don't care that I've cried for hours and that I probably look like crap. Now I just want to see her, I really need to do so, otherwise I won't be able to sleep well all night.

I hesitate to open the door for a few seconds though, but eventually I did.

I can hear a sound that comes from a machine that's right next to the door. Then, I see the bed and there is Santana, connected to a several wires that end in different monitors.

I can't help but gasp. This draws Santana's attention and she slowly turns around her head to looks at me.

Her eyes reflect so much surprise that is almost funny, and then she gives me the most beautiful smile I've seen in her lately. Her face has a few bruises and a small cut on his lower lip, but other than that, she looks fine.

Complete.

I approached her and I didn't hesitate to take her hand.

She just looks at me for a while, scanning my whole face and my appearance. It seems as if she is just realizing something, then she smiled sadly.

"You got married" She said with her thumb stroking my hand.

It's stupid how I still feel electricity with every physical contact I have with her.

"Yeah, I did" I said almost in a whisper and she closed her eyes tight.

She looks sad, to say the least.

"How do you feel?" I asked once I see her gorgeous brown eyes again. She's looking to the side now though.

"What are you doing here?" She ignored my question. And that hurt a little bit. A lot actually.

It's so obvious that she doesn't wants me here.

"You were in an accident, why I wouldn't be here?" She looks at me with a expression that I guess, I haven't seen in her never before. Maybe once, that tedious morning when she left.

Apparently she is avoiding to cry. But why? Why would she cry?

"Well, you have a wedding to celebrate, I thought you'd be there" Santana says releasing my hand.

That small gesture shouldn't hurt this much, but it does hurt.

"I'm here" I say grabbing back her hand, and this time she let me.

Suddenly the door opened and two tall men dressed in black entered the room, too formal for my taste.

I feel Santana get tense and her hand released mine once again.

Who are these men?

"Lopez, we heard you had an accident. How are you?" Asks one of those giant guys

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked him. And judging by her tone and glare, I can easily say she's not so fond of them.

"Nice dress" He says looking at me.

"Shut up Brandom" Santana warned him.

And maybe, if we weren't in this chaotic situation I would smile, because that sounded protective, just like she used to be with me.

"Make me" This guy Brandom answered her crossing his arms.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

She looks like she is about to get up from bed to hit him or something. Apparently they are not so welcome here.

She softly took my hand looking straight into my eye. "You should go" then she let go of my hand again.

"But why?" No I don't want to leave her just yet.

"Please" She said with her beautiful eyes begging.

I sighed. I guess my time here is over.

Apparently she wants to talk alone with these guys.

I take a last look at Santana and then I turned around to leave the room. I feel the eyes of these two men in me until I left the room.

Who are they? Why Santana didn't wanted me there? It was because of these guys or because she really didn't want to see me?

I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Once I arrive at my apartment, I see that the door is slightly open, apparently Biff left it open. Genius.

I take my heels and dress off as I walk to my room, it was a really uncomfortable dress.

I opened the door and sure enough, Biff is in my bed, naked apparently. He looks at me from head to toe. His smile gets bigger looking every inch of my body.

It was a mistake walking in lingerie.

"You just save me the time it would take to get you off that dress," He got up from bed.

Not even a question of how Santana is? He really is an asshole.

At least he is with boxers on, I'm really not in the mood for sex tonight.

But he thinks otherwise, however.

Biff takes my waist in her hands tight and starts to kiss my neck.

"Pease not today, I don't want to" I say while trying to get out of his grip but it's impossible, he holds me harder.

"Quinn today is our wedding night, of course we'll have sex, everyone does it" He keeps kissing my neck and then he bites my skin, is painful, not pleasurable.

"I just want to sleep Biff" I try to push him away from me but he just hold me tighter.

He leaves my neck to kiss me in the lips hard, I can taste the alcohol in his lips, it's disgusting. I turned around my head after a few seconds because I really don't want to kiss him right now.

"No Quinn! We haven't had sex in a long time, and today we'll do it. So stop fighting because it will be worse" He says squeezing my waist so tight that I'm sure it will be bruise tomorrow.

But I guess he's right, it would be worse if I fight him.

Today is officially the worst day of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn POV

Last night was a nightmare, it was horrible. I think he had never forced me to do anything before, at least not have sex with him when I don't want to. Yesterday he practically forced him into me, if it weren't for the fact that we have already had sex before it would have felt like something more.

And I couldn't stop myself from notice that he was a little, off.

I can't be in bed next to him anymore. I just had four hours of sleep, it's impossible sleep in these conditions, besides, Santana is in the hospital, my mind is there.

It's just seven in the morning but I need to see her, now. I want to know how she is doing because yesterday wasn't enough for me, I saw her for like five seconds.

So I get up quickly from the bed leaving Biff sleeping next to me. You could drop a bomb next to him and he wouldn't waken up.

I walked to the bathroom to take a well needed shower, somehow I feel more dirty than usual.

I start to take off my clothes while I let the water run to warm a little bit. The only thing that I like in the mornings is the hot water running through my body.

I stood there for a few minutes before started to wash my body.

...

When I'm ready, I begin to dress, but I stop in my tracks when I notice a small bruise in my waist. I knew he would leave some traces of last night.

I just sighed and I kept getting dressed.

* * *

Santana POV

I can't believe I'm in my house already, I'm sure I missed a couple of exams and some other things, and all because of just one person.

I thought it was impossible to hate him more but apparently it is possible. Brandom arrived last night after that stupid accident to tell me that the boss wanted me out of there. They said I'll have my own doctor at home and he'll check on me from time to time or some stupid shit because according to him, it was too risky to have me in the hospital.

Nice

That's how I find myself now lying on my bed while Britt is preparing something to eat.

I've already decided I'm going to end things with her, I don't know how or when but I will. It doesn't make sense to be with her anymore.

"Breakfast is almost ready Sanny" Brittany tells me while sitting on bed next to me. "You're going to be alone for a while honey, I have to work and you know how my boss is"

"I will be fine" I smile before looking at the TV again.

I don't care at all if I'm going to be alone for a couple of hours, that's why I want actually. I want to be alone the whole fucking day.

I can't stop thinking about Quinn.

_What a surprise there._

She's finally got married. Quinn is finally Biff's wife now. Yesterday they must have had sex and just thinking about it give me goose bumps. It's obvious that the two of them had already have sex, but yesterday that was all I could think about. Quinn in Biff's arms, Quin being kissed and touched by him all night.

I was really surprised yesterday when I saw her in the hospital, especially in her wedding dress. She looked gorgeous, perfect. Beyond perfect actually. But her face told me that she had been crying for a while, and that made me think that she still cares about me somehow.

But that's not enough to let me feel good.

Now they surely must be cooking something together like a fucking couple just married.

I heavily sighed trying to accommodate better in bed but it's a mistake. My ribs still hurt like hell.

I'm sure I needed to be in the hospital at least another week but Cappioni wanted to send me home and here I am, suffering.

"Santana be carful, you're going to hurt yourself. Not because the doctor said you are good now you can do whatever you want" Innocent Brittany.

That poor man must have been threatened or well paid to say that.

"I'm fine, just give me those pain killers please" She nods and goes immediately to find the tablet.

I can't deny that Brittany has been very supportive, she has been here and hasn't left my side.

I wish I could just love her, I bet everything, every single thing in my life could be more easy.

But I never liked easy.

Brittany sat next to me and gave me the pills and once I swallow them, short minutes afterward I slowly started to close my eyes. Those damn pills besides take away the pain makes me sleep like a bear.

"Don't fall sleep Santana, you have to eat something before I go"

"I will eat something later" Now I just want to sleep, really.

Brittany goes for a few minutes and then returns.

"Sanny listen, I'll leave the door open for Mrs. Heitz. She will come to see you and check on you while I'm gone okay?" Now I'm half listen to Brittany.

"Ok, see you Britt" The last thing I felt were Brittany's lips on my forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe Santana is laying on her bed, in her apartment already. She can't be there in that state, she just was one day in the hospital and they already send her home? Stupid hospital. They don't care about their patients at all.

The moment they told me that Santana was in her house the first thing I did was ask for her address and then I went back to my car almost running to start driving there.

That's how I am now climbing the stairs to her apartment, nervously.

Brittany should be there, but I don't care, I just need to see her.

I looked at the address they gave me once again and when I'm sure that I'm in front of the right door, I give myself the strength to knock. But I realize that the door it's open.

What would be the door open?

I slowly started to walk inside the apartment with doubtful steps. It looks like someone just cook by the smell.

I begin to inspect the house, passing through the kitchen and the living room to see if someone is in here but no one is.

God don't tell me I'm in the wrong house.

However, my question is answered immediately upon entering a room where I see her.

She's peaceful sleeping on her back wearing a really cute black hoodie. She looks fragile and weak though, not like I used to see her. But her beautiful skin color is returning, that is a good sign right?

I walked over her and without even thinking I sat beside her. I can't help but raise my hand to touch her face. She has a small cut on her lip and her left cheek is a little bit bruise. Besides that her face is perfect, as always.

My fingers begins to caress her whole face when she by little starts to open her eyes.

Santana looked at me as if I were someone with two heads or something and I smiled. She then mutters something before go back to sleep. How cute is that?

My cell phone goes off and I quickly take it out of my coat to not wake her up. Is Biff, so I turn it off immediately, I'm really not in the mood to talk to him just yet.

When I looked at Santana again, she's waking up.

Her eyes gets big and she looks at me really surprised, as if she had never seen me before.

"Quinn?" I've forgotten how her voice is so raspy in the mornings.

Does she always has to be so tempting?

"Hey" I reply smiling at her while my hand begins to softly touch her cheek, she doesn't say anything, but she looks taken aback. "How are you feeling San?"

She makes some grimace while trying to sit better on bed, she looks still kinda hurt.

How they could sent her home?

"How did you know were I live?" She asked me rather, upset.

"The hospital where you were had your address" I simple said and she just nodded.

Santana doesn't answers me though and her eyes begins to look everywhere but me. Maybe I'm not so welcome here after all.

I take my hand off her face.

"I thought you'd be in the hospital at least another week" I commented.

"I guess they had worse people to tend" She shrugged nonchalantly.

Why I find so charming all her lack of interest in almost everything?

"Maybe but you're not ready to be here yet" I said and this time she looked at me.

Ever since the moment I met her, I always thought that our eyes seemed to talk for us in certain occasions when words weren't enough, and we never lost that connection, apparently. Right now, judging for that stare she's giving me, it seems like she's hiding something.

"What are you doing here?" She break our stare after a few seconds "Don't you have a husband to be with?"

I ignored her question and took her injured hand in mine again, "Does it hurt?" I asked as I sit better in bed, my shoulder is touching hers now.

"My whole body hurts, actually" Santana said and surprised me when her other hand took mine, playing with my fingers like she used to do before.

I start feeling butterflies right away. I never thought those stupid things could be true until I met Santana, is overwhelming.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" I unconsciously stared at her lips for brief seconds. I just can't not look at those plump lips, they're right in front of me.

"No" She says examining my whole face and then her eyes are on my lips too.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, not sure why.

She softly nodded with her eyes still on mi lips.

That intense gaze is making me feel thousand of things.

What If I just...

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me" Far from it.

I love her, but I'm not about to say her that.

I looked at our joined hands again. Her good hand is still playing with my fingers as my other hand is still caressing her injured hand.

She was really lucky that the accident had left her with only a few scratches. I had luck too.

"Where's your ring?" Santana asked after realizing that I don't have any ring in my hand.

"I left it at home"

"Just married and already forgetting your ring?" Santana chuckled and I grinned too.

I'd rather actually, maybe, not be married at all.

"Have you eaten something?" I ignored her question yet again and she shakes her head.

"Britt prepare me a big breakfast"

Brittany, of course she would be here.

"She already told you?" I guess I'm a little bit masochist.

I just want to know what Santana may be thinking about it. A baby is not just anything.

"Tell me what?" She tilted her head to the side confusing. Adorable.

"The baby"

"Oh that" She smiled at me and those dimples made me melt from the inside. "She's not pregnant"

What?

My eyes gets big and my heart is lighter somehow.

Could be possible?

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she told me that it had been a misunderstanding or something"

I'm sure my smile can't get any more big, and she looks at me frowning, probably wondering why I look so happy, but I don't care.

I get a new fresh air into my lungs as joy seizes me.

Just as I was about to ask more about it I heard the door open and then an angelic and familiar voice speak.

"Sanny, my boss gave me permission to come take care of you today" Before Brittany could entered Santana's room our hands separated.

Brittany's face changed instantly when she saw me.

"What are you doing here? Where is Biff?" She asked looking everywhere in the room.

I don't know why this girl doesn't give me a good feeling.

"He's not here" I look at her with a fake smile.

"Well I'm here now, you should go" She walked over to Santana and she gave her a long kiss on the lips.

I just turn around my head looking to the side and oce she let go of Santana's lips, she looked at me with malicious eyes.

I know perfectly what she is doing, and maybe I would be doing the same if I were her.

"You can stay if you want Quinn" Santana said to me.

But stay after that? I don't think so.

I don't want to stay and see this all afternoon, no thanks. My heart is already broken enough to keep seeing Santana making out with another girl.

"I have to go actually" I get up from bed taking my purse "I guess I'll see you another day?" I smiled at Santana and she smiled back.

"Sure" She nodded.

"Have a good day Brittany" I looked at her just in time to see her kissing Santana's cheek.

"I will" She winked.

What the hell is her problem?

With that little show of affection I'm out of there.

Brittany is such a bitch, today more than ever I am sure that I don't like her at all.

Although honestly, nothing can overshadow the happiness I feel knowing that Brittany is not pregnant. Santana hasn't left anyone pregnant yet. That's a really big relief for me, a selfish relief.

I just don't want that to happen. At least not with Brittany.

I get into my car and my phone starts ring right away. I see who it is and I answer him immediately.

"Kurt, I thought you said today was my day off?" Please don't tell me I have to work.

"Hello to you too!" He answers me ironic. "Yes, it is your day off, don't worry. I'm calling you for something important actually" Kurt informed me with a little more serious tone.

"I'm listening"

"Yeah, listen attentively, I have good news. Do you remember Blaine?"

"How could I forget the man you speak all day" I joked and he chuckled.

"Well that doesn't matter, what matters is that his law firm has had some problems and the company needs urgent two lawyers of our firm. You know that we're associated with many other companies right? And... our boss already gave your name and mine!" Kurt said way too happy.

"Ok, and the good news is?" I say as I try to find my car keys.

"The good news is that they will pay us more Quinn! Much more. Well and I will see Blaine everyday so that's a bonus"

Kurt is so in love with this guy who barely knows, it's funny.

"Good for you Kurt" I rolled my eyes "Which is the name of our new firm anyway?"

"Fidrent Corporation"

My heart stops for a second, that's Santana's firm.

* * *

**They will work together now!**

**Believe me when I tell you that Biff can be even more meaner**


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn POV

Five days have passed since the last time I saw Santana, and she is the only thing that has been in my mind lately.

Biff has kept me busy doing 'business' things all week. Dinner with his coworkers, lunch with his family, other dinners with some of her cousins, and just things really bored. That's the only reason I haven't gone see her again.

We've dialy sent messages to each other, that's what is keeping me calm right now. Sometimes she doesn't reply though, or sometimes she takes more than normal to do so, but what else can I expect? She's sick in her bed with an injuried hand.

At least that's what I tell myself when that happens, I don't want to think that maybe she's mad at me or some other thing.

"My love, why didn't you wake me up?" He sit next to me in the kitchen table.

Now that we are living together is worse, we always fight for nothing. His agent got him a huge house near the center of New York a couple of days ago, but it dosn't feels like home at all.

"I thought you wanted to sleep more" I say taking a sip of juice from my glass.

"Of course not. Everything I wanna do today is be with you, it's sunday after all" Well is a shame, because today I will go see Santana.

"I have things to do today Biff, in fact I think I'm late" I quickly got up and I started to wash the glass.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do some things with my mom" I lie.

"Some things?" He asked exalted standing up from his seat. "Tell me where are you going, I have to know"

What the hell is wrong with him lately?

"I'm going out with my mom, okay? We are married but that's it, you don't own my life" It was a mistake to say those words because in an instant he is in front of me.

His expression scared me a little bit.

Then he scared me even more when he takes my arm in his hands, really tight.

"Tell me where are you going" The skin where he is touching hurts for the pressure.

"Let me go Biff" I say firmly but this only encourages him more to apply more force.

"Tell me where are you going Quinn, why you can't say that?"

"Biff please, you are hurting me" I whispered.

Apparently he sees the fear in my face and finally let go my arm.

"Come back early" He said before heading back to the kitchen.

I looked my arm where his hand had been a few seconds ago. There is already a remarkably bruise.

Now I have one more reason to leave this house as soon as possible.

I showered and got dressed quickly. When I walked out the door I didn't even bother to look at Biff.

...

I sit in the driver's seat and I sigh, my life is a complete disaster.

I pulled out my phone and I quickly wrote a message.

**-What are you doing?-**

Maybe she's sleeping, or with Brittany.

**-Nothing, I'm bored. You?-**

**-Can I come over to see you?-** I hesitate to write those words but I sent the text anyway.

**-You can come anytime, don't need to ask-**

I can't help but smile at her words. Her natural charm is always a weakness.

With that I turned on my car and started driving to her apartment. I can't wait to see her.

...

I looked at my arm again, it was a bad idea to come here without a sweater, the mark that Biff left can be seen now more clearly.

I parked the car outside her building and started walking towards the elevator.

I'm a little nervous, it always happens when I know I'll see Santana.

I knocked the door and after a few seconds she opened with a smile that I can't help but return.

"Hi" She says steppig aside to let me in.

"Hey" She looks so sweet in her pajamas, it's kinda funny seeing her in pink color "How do you feel today?" I asked as I entered her apartmet.

"Good, I suppose. This no longer hurts" She points to her rib. "Though I'm still taking pain pills"

Well that's good, she's getting better faster than I thought.

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Want something to drink?" She asked me as we both remained standing, awkwardly looking at each other.

"No thank you," I smiled.

"Sure? I can make your favorite juice if you want?" She asked me with some kind of hope behind her voice.

Does she remember though?

"And that would be...?" I asked playfully and she just stared at me smirking

"Strawberries with oranges, weird but you like it" My heart gets warm and I grin widely.

She does remember.

"Yeah, I like those fruits" I nodded "But I came here to see you and take care of you, not for you to attend me"

"Take care of me?" Santana arched her eyebrows and I think is the sexiest thing I've seen in ages.

I just nodded.

"Take care of you" I repeated and she kinda blushed biting her lip.

"Thank you, but I'm fine don't worry. I can even cook now, my hand is better" She moves her hand in front of me and I laughed.

"Poor stomach of yours then. You're not very good in the kitchen" She grinned and then started to walk towards her room.

I follow her.

"Well I have to survive somehow. Brittany has a lot of work and I've been alone most of the time" Everyday I like her a little less.

"Why didn't you call me then? I could have cooked you or something" With the money Santana have though I'm sure she can hire the best chef.

"I figured you'd be busy with your husband. How is Biff anyway?"

I immediately tensed upon hearing his name. Luckily Santana haven't seen my arm.

"He's fine, attending a business lunch right now"

Santana looks at me doubtful before get into bed, liying down on her back.

I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? Watch her until she could fall asleep?

"Sit down, you will not be there standing all the time right?" She joked.

I put my purse next to her bed and sit beside her.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Santana asked me with her eyes on her cell phone. Apparently someone send her a message by the sound I just heard.

Must be Brittany.

I rolled my eyes and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, empty.

"So, a movie?"

"Um, what do you want to do?"

"I'm asking _you._ What do _you_ want to do?" She smiled at me. Her so sweet smile showing her dimples.

Back then, whenever I watched her dimples I would kiss her, just because she looks so damn pretty and cute when she smiles. And right now I want to do the same as well. Those lips never bored me before, Santana could kiss me for hours if she wants and I would be perfectly fine with that. Happy actually.

After a while I unconsciously fixed my gaze on her full lips, just looking at her lips makes me want to jump her and kiss her senseless, but I can't.

I hear a loud sound from the TV and then I realize I've been staring all the time.

I nervously looked away.

"Want me to cook something? It's almost time for lunch," I said nervously and she laughed.

"There is a lunch time?" I suppose there is no lunch time for her. "Surprise me then"

Well that sounded suggestive.

I nodded and stood up walking to the kitchen.

She wants me to surprise her? Well I will give that to her. I'll cook her favorite plate.

She always thanked me later with lots of sex, very good sex I must say. Not that I expect that to happen after this, Is just that Santana loves this plate, yeah.

...

"I can't believe it, you're just as good as always with this" She says while I keep washing the dishes and I smiled.

The good thing is that she liked what I cooked for her, it makes me happy.

"Now let me help?" Santana stands next to me waiting for my answer. But I know that she hates to do this, she is just asking politely.

"No don't worry, just go to bed"

"I'm not broken Santana anymore. I'm almost new" She said joking and I shook my head.

Bighead.

Suddenly, I feel her soft hands in my arm, I turn around to see her and I know exactly what she is seeing, I froze in place.

"What happened to you Quinn?" She asks as her hands keeps examining my arm.

Her soft fingers on my skin makes me forget how it hurts for a while.

"Is nothing, I just fell the other day" She lifted her head and looked at me, then again looked at my arm and after a couple of more seconds her hands went back to her sides.

I immediately miss the contact.

"You're lying" She stated with a frown.

"Excuse me?" I dry my hands and turn around to face her.

"That doesn't looks like a fall"

"Are you saying I'm a liar? You?"

"Just tell me the truth. Someone did this to you? Because if that's so I swear I'll go-"

"Santana I just fell, Okay?" She sighs frustrated passing her hand through her hair.

"Look, if something is going on here-"

"Santana calm down, nothing is happening"

"Then why you look so nervous?" She asked me still frowning and really worked up with this.

I forgot how easily she can read me.

Definitely a bad idea come here without covering the bruise.

"You know what I better go" I walked back to her room to get my purse.

The truth is that if I say to her what really happened she will react, and she is very temperamental. If she even cares about me as she says she's going to hurt Biff. And I really don't want more problems so is better just say that I fell.

Just when I was about to take my purse Santana reaches her room.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I believe you" She gives me a weak smile. "Just... don't go please"

"You don't believe me, don't lie" I said firmly turning around to face her.

"I do" She simple nodded.

Santana looked at me with her pretty brown eyes for long seconds, almost begging me.

How could I go after that look?

"Take a nap with me? I'm tired" My eyes goes wide.

Take a nap with me? As in the same bed? With Santana?

I don't know if that's a good idea, I really don't trust myself with her so close.

"Santana I don't know, maybe I should go" I say looking to the side but she takes my hand making me look at her again.

Is this a good idea?

"Please?" She smiled, and I have no control over anymore, I look into her eyes and nod.

Still holding my hand she leads me to her bed and sit me on it while walking to the other side. "Take off your shoes then. We can watch a movie if you want"

I take off my shoes and get into bed with Santana. We are far apart, she is on her side of bed and I'm on mine. All I want is to get closer but that would be very inappropriate.

...

As the movie progresses, somehow, we got closer. Very close indeed.

My shoulder is touching Santana's shoulder, if she would have her arm under the covers like me our hands would be touching too. In one smooth motion though. Santana puts her right arm around me, and her sweet smell is in my nose in just seconds. I love it.

Immediately after that gesture I feel a warmth in my stomach, I don't know why she did that but Im happy that she did it. Instinctively I get closer to her and I put my head in the crook of her neck inhaling her in with my arm hugging her waist. She gently brings me closer and I smiled.

I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. It's been so long since the last time I feel this way, happy, safe, content.

Butterflies started flying through my stomach again when I felt her hand take mine from under the covers. She started playing with my fingers just like she did days ago, then she slowly started stroking my arm where I have the bruise.

This feels like coming back to life after being dead for years.

Several minutes after the movie comes to an end. And we let the credits run, still not moving from our position. I really missed her being so close to her. She always brings me peace and calm.

I rested my jaw on her chest and I looked at her.

"I forgot to tell you. Guess what?" I asked her smiling and she half smile.

"What?" She asked me a little sleepy. I think the pills are doing their effect on her.

"We'll work in the same firm" I say happier than I expected, but she suddenly opened her eyes a little more and grinned at me.

"Really?" She asked with the same emotion in her voice, holding me tightly.

I nodded.

"That's great" Santana simple said but then she seems to realize something.

After a few seconds I can almost hear her thoughts and her body begins to get rigid. She must be thinking something she doesn't like.

"Are you okay?" I asked raising my head to look at her.

But she fails to answered when we heard the door getting open, and then the same voice that is driving me insane speaks through the stillness of the room.

"Sanny, I'm here baby"

You have to be kidding. Why she has to come here just now?

"I think that's the signal for me to go" I told her and she quickly shook her head.

"You don't have to" And I really don't want to, but I can't see Brittany kissing Santana all afternoon either.

Without thinking, I lean towards her and I give her a kiss on her cheek, her so, so soft skin is the best thing that is been on my lips lately.

"Take care, I'll come see you tomorrow maybe" I get out of bed and just when I was going to put my shoes on Brittany walks in.

She looked the whole scene and she frowned. Yeah, it's a compromising scene.

"What is this? You again?" Brittany asked exalted "What are you doing here?"

Santana try to sit better on bed and then she looked at Brittany "She just came to see me Britt, calm down"

"And why then she is putting her shoes and getting out of your bed?" Brittany keeps staring at me and Santana with doubtful eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for your madness" Santana shook her head "Nothing is happening here, okay? She's married, remember?"

I don't know why that doesn't feels good at all, quite the opposite. And Santana saying those words is just, worst.

I got out of bed and l glared at Brittany, this girl really needs to control herself.

I turned around to look at Santana one more time and then I'm out of there in a second.

I was having a really good time with Santana and she just needed to arrive early. What a bad luck I have.

As I walk towards my car I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, is a new message from Rachel.

**-I found out something about Santana that I am sure you need to know-**


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn POV

I don't understand what can be so important to Rachel that she can't wait to tell me. The only reason I came here is because she mentioned Santana in her text. I don't know what she so urgently has to say about her, but somehow it doesn't sound good.

I arrived at the coffee shop she told me and I quickly spot her from afar.

Rachel is already sitting on a table, so I walk there sitting in front of her.

"Alright I'm here, now tell me" I say immediately and she rolls her eyes.

"Anxious, I see" Rachel gives me a playful look before drink her coffee.

Where the hell are we again?

Is a really big coffee shop, and expensive apparently. But I don't see any waiter to ask for a glass of water.

"I'm not anxious, I just want to know what you find out about Santana" I look at her serious as an idea comes to my mind "You're not following her right Rachel?" It wouldn't surprise me though.

Rachel always has been curious. Not to say gossip.

"Of course no! The information just came to my ears"

"Okay" I said not so convinced.

"Tell me how's married life?" Rachel asked with a smile and I shook my head.

I'm not here to ask about my damn married life, that it sucks by the way.

"I don't have all day to be here Rachel, just tell me what happens with Santana that apparently I need to know"

She sighs getting kinda nervous. Then she starts to look sideways to make sure that no one else is hearing.

How dramatic.

"Listen Quinn, I really don't know how you'll take this but I think you should know"

Rachel pauses while staring at me, but she doesn't say anything.

"Speak up Rachel," I say with little patience.

"Alright so..." Her eyes makes that funny thing when she is about to say something big, and I get even more nervous.

"So?"

Rachel took a deep breath and then, she say the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

"Santana works for the New York mob"

I scoffed.

"Really Rachel? That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"But is the truth! Santana is part of the mob" She say whispering with a really serious face.

Santana wouldn't do that. I know it.

"Well that can't be true, your informant was wrong"

He or she was wrong, right? There's no other explanation.

"I swear is the true Quinn, actually..." She begins nervous, once again "Don't be mad at me but I hired someone to find out. She works for the mob boss but she has no contact with him directly. She talk with a man named Brandom"

In that moment, when Rachel says his name, I know that what she's telling me is true.

Brandom, that's the creepy guy that went to see her in the hospital.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Santana part of the New York mob? We are supposed to work to arrest these criminals.

Santana, _my_ Santana is a delinquent, a corrupt? I can't believe it.

"Who told you this?" I asked Rachel.

"An investigator, I told you. I don't know but I guess I knew that Santana was in something bad, but never thought that-"

I stand up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" I ignored her question and I left the coffee shop.

My only concern now is to see Santana. I need to hear it from her.

* * *

I've been in my car for two hours, I guess. Two long hours, and wverything I 've done is think about what Rachel said.

The sky is dark now, it's 6:34 pm already. I even saw Brittany leaving Santana's apartment a while ago but I'm still here. Honestly I don't know how to start this kind of conversation, but I need to know.

A couple of minutes later, I gather enough courage and I get out of the car quickly entering the building.

I get inside the elevator and I press the number 7

The numbers start to slowly change and I begin to get nervous.

Once outside, I walked towards her door and I rang the bell, waiting for her to open it.

And she didn't take long.

"Britt you forgot som-" Santana looked at me strangely first and then she smiled. "Hey" she step aside to let me in.

I entered her apartment and I went straight to her couch.

I can't stand right now, I'm really stressed and nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting next to me, not so close and not too far.

"Santana," I begin, but no words leaves my mouth.

This is harder than I thought. Maybe because somehow, I already know the answer.

"Yes?" Santana's eyes let me thinking, I bet she doesn't have idea what I know now.

"Do you..." I looked at my hands and Santana grabbed them.

"You sure you're okay? What it is Quinn?"

"Do you work for the New York mob?" I whispered, but there it is.

I turned around my head to look at her and I saw her face becoming pale, her eyes widen.

Just for that reaction, I know that she's part of that dirty and dangerous business.

I pulled away my hands from hers.

"Quinn I..." She is lost in her words just as I was seconds ago.

"I can't believe it" I blurted out looking straight ahead, not quite ready to look into her eyes.

"Who told you?" She quickly asked and then she seemed to think about something.

The next thing she does is taking my hands in hers again.

"Are you okay? Someone did something to you?" She stared at me looking for any sign of violence "Quinn, tell me if somebody hurt you please"

I get up from the couch.

"Why? Somebody would?"

"I don't think so, but maybe, I don't know, I wouldn't let them, but still" She trailed off.

"Since when?" I asked sadly.

She doesn't even know what she's getting herself into with this, she could lose her job or she might get hurt. I work trapping people like them just like her, I know how dangerous they can be.

"Since I was studying at Yale" Santana said. And I'm sure my face reflected everything I felt with those words, because she does attempt to approach me.

I sure didn't expect that, not at all.

"It's harder than you think Quinn" She says again.

I can't believe it though.

All these years she had fooled me, how I didn't realize before? Now I can understand so many things. Her outputs so late at night. When she was with some bruise on her face. When she wouldn't want us to walk down certain streets.

"I guess you never had a big inheritance from your parents, all that money was with your dirty work" I commented and she looked to the side ashamed.

She should be.

"I can explain"

Explain? What it is to explain? And she doesn't even have to, we are barely friends.

"I don't wanna hear it Santana, I just hope you can get out of this before it's way too late"

I give her one last look and in just seconds I'm out of her apartment, luckily she doesn't follow me.

Now I can just think that Santana has been doing the same for years, I doubt she will come out of it anytime soon.

I feel disappointed and scared, to say the least.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I park my car outside this damn house and I start walking towards the door.

Is a really sad and cold night, colder than any other. And despite everything that has happened, I still miss Santana in nights like these. She's still the person that I want to hold me at night.

I walked into the house and into the bathroom to take a long shower. Biff is not here, so at least thats good.

But before I can even start to take my clothes off, I see a small bag in a corner. It has white powder inside.

I think I know what it is.

So that's the reason why Biff has been acting so violent lately? He's taking drugs.

Can my life get worse?

Without even thinking about it I took the bag in my hand and threw it in the toilet, just after that I heard the front door open.

"Quinn are you here?" Biff asked, and by the sound of his voice he's already inside our room.

"I'm here" I said long enough for him to hear, and he quickly entered into the bathroom.

"Hey baby, I just came to get something and I'll go, I have a lot of work"

He tries to kiss me but I turn around my face.

"What's your problem now?" He asked huffy.

He look tired, and now I don't even know if is for all the work he says he has or because he hasn't taken the drug yet.

I'm not going to be married with a drug addict.

"Since when you're taking drugs Biff?" I asked directly and his face changed in an instant "By the change of your attitude I suspect shortly before we got married?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He begins to subtly look at the whole bathroom, examining every corner.

Not so subtle.

"If you're looking for the drug let me tell you that I threw it" I commented and Biff looked at me.

He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"What?"

"I threw it" I repeat "This relationship is not going to work if you keep doing this" I try to reason with him but I failed.

"Give me that bag, is not even for me it's for a friend" Biff tells me while he starts searching for the drug again.

For a friend, what a stupid excuse.

"Biff," I called his name but he ignored me.

"Do you even know how much that cost? you couldn't possibly afford that with your job!" He exclaimed.

"That's good then, because I'm not an addict and I don't need it"

He quickly turns around and is now in front of me.

"I'm not an addict idiot! Now give me that bag, I'm already late"

"No, I won't give you anything," He doesn't understand that I don't have it?

"Give me the damn bag now!" He yells at me and I get a little scared.

"I threw it down the toilet, it's gone. Are you so stupid to not understand that simple thing?" It was the worse thing I could have told him.

With that, I feel his hand hit my face so hard that my whole body turns around.

I gasped and I couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"It was the last time you did something like that" He warned me before leaving the bathroom.

I looked myself in the mirror and I started to sob, my body slowly fades until I was sitting on the floor.

The vision of my right eye is already partially clouded by the intensity of the slap.

I stand up with shivering legs and I quickly take my phone to call Rachel but she has her phone turning off.

I can't be here.

I take my purse and I head to the only place I want to be now.

* * *

I start driving fast and short minutes after I arrive at her building.

I take the elevator and quickly get to the 7 floor.

The moment I get to her floor I walk nervous to the door and I ring the bell, waiting for her.

When the door finally opened, I immediately went inside, without even asking.

Santana closed the door behind us and she looked at me. I lift my head and her face transformed from surprise, concern and then anger. A lot of anger.

"Who did this to you?" She says approaching me.

I don't answer her though, I just threw myself into her arms, hugging her hard while I cry. She hold me just as tight.

"Who did it Quinn?" Santana asks me again, this time whispering in my ear.

She separated a little bit from me to look me in the eyes. Her hands gently cleaned up my face and taking away my tears.

"Biff" I said looking to the side.

I feel Santana's body get rigid and she then turns around walking toward the door.

I know that look very well, so I quickly walked behind her and I grabbed her arm.

"Santana"

"I'll kill that fucking jerk" She tried to get my hands off her but I grabbed her harder.

I know she is stronger than me though, she just don't want to apply that forze on me because she easily could push me away.

"Let go of me, please" She asked me while still trying to separate herself from me, but I'm glued against her side.

I grabbed her face in my hands and I looked into her eyes to try to make her focus only on me and not on that anger.

"Just stay here San" Her eyes meet mine and her breathing calms down a little bit.

Just a little bit.

"I'm not going to fucking stay here, I'll go and kill him" She warned and I know she would. That's why I get even more scared.

I don't want her to get hurt or into troubles now because of my fault.

"I need you here with me" I let my hands hug neck and she looked at me again, stilling her breathe.

Luckily after a few seconds, I feel her arms in my waist again, holding me closer.

"Just let me go, I'll be right back" Santana tried again but is still not her voice.

She's so stubborn.

She is still angry, is a terrible idea let her go.

"Listen to me" I stare into her eyes but Santana is not looking at me. "Santana please" I grab her beautiful face in my hands and she heavily sighed.

What is so hard to understand?

She is debated with herself right now, I can almost hear her thoughts. Her eyes return to mine and she looks at me, like really looks at me.

"Alright" Santana doubtfully says, and is a relief that I get her to stay, really.

I don't doubt that Santana would leave Biff almost dead, asking for mercy. But I don't want anything to happen to her and she may gets hurt as well.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let you go there" She kisses my injuried cheek so freaking genty, that I feel the strong need to stay with her like this forever.

She take my hand in hers and leads me to her room.

When we got there, Santana goes straight to her closet and pulled out some pants and a large t-shirt, she hands me her clothes as she takes her own pj in her hands and then she walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed tonight" I smiled right away, that's a sweet gesture knowing that she is still recovering from her accident.

"Yeah but maybe," I bite my lip nervously and she frowned, with a tiny smile playing her lips.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe," I looked to the side for brief seconds to avoid her eyes.

God is this even okay?

Maybe I should be with Rachel right now.

"Maybe..?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Who am I kidding? The only place that I want to be right now is with her.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" I look back at her and I find her smiling at me. A beautiful smile.

"Alright" She closes the door behind her walking back into her romm "You can take the bathroom first if you want"

"Thank you, can I shower?" That's what I want now, a hot shower

"Yeah sure, the towels are in the bathroom cabinet. Take your time" I smiled again and she pulled out her phone from her pocket, "I'll be here watching tv if you need anything" She added.

I nodded at her kindness and I headed to the bathroom.

...

...

This is what Santana use to sleep? I used to love wear her clothes.

I quickly smelled her clothes and I grinned, the same welcoming and fascinating smell. I guess is her fragrance what drives my crazy, her natural scent.

_Santana's scent._

I start to get dressed and when I'm ready, I look at myself in the mirror. I noticed that is getting a little black under my right eye. I'll have to cover it with heavy makeup or something.

Stupid Biff, I guess this is when I ask for a divorse?

Maybe that's what I have to do.

I get out of the bathroom and I see Santana with her pj already under the bed. She is so concentrated on her phone that she didn't even notice me.

Apparently she is sending a message to someone. And I don't want to think that maybe is Brittany, every time I think of her and that blonde together something inside me dies.

"I'm done" I informed her and she looked up, putting her phone on the nightstand.

"Good, do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asks sweetly.

"I just want to sleep, actually" I say and she nods.

I walk towards the bed and then I realize that she left me the right side to sleep, just like we used to sleep before.

A stroke of sadness comes over me as I analyze what she did.

"Okay, if you need something though just tell me" She smiles at me again. Not a smile of pity, it's one of the smiles that she used to give me. A smile that just says I care about you.

I get into bed with her and without even thinking I approached her.

Then some words were out of my mouth before I could realize.

"Can we cuddle?"

Santana turned around her head to look at me and she nodded right away

"Yeah of course, are you still little spoon?"

"I am" I reply with my voice almost inaudible.

Without any prior signal she kissed my forehead with her so perfect lips, and my heart twisted in the best of ways.

"Turn around then"

I turned around feeling her body already close to me, almost without space between us.

She puts her arm around my waist bringing me closer if that's even possible, and I smiled.

"Good night princess" Santana whispered before kissing my shoulder, softly resting her head on my back.

Is it normal feel like I'm flying after having an awful day?

I guess this is how happiness should feels like. Here, in her arms.

"Night San" I put my hand over hers as I let myself relax in her embrace.

And after a few minutes, I easily fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana POV

I can't describe in words what I feel. Waking up next to Quinn is simply wonderful. Having her in my arms while sleeping has always made me feel happy and well, lucky of course.

There is no space between our bodies, but even so, I lean towards her a little more, and I can't help but kiss her shoulder while I bury my face on her back. Quinn moves in my arms and then puts her hand over mine to interlace our fingers. This feels so good and familiar.

Just thinking that I have to get up early fills me with discomfort. I don't want to leave her alone but I have to, Biff is in his office until 12 and then he goes to visit companies.

This need to put my hands on him and kill him is incredible. If it weren't for Quinn who stopped me last night, today would be his funeral.

Who on earth could even dare to touch her? She's like an angel, a perfect huma being. Beyond reality.

Although Quinn could calm me yesterday. I of all forms, send a couple of messages with certain orders. I just couldn't let it go.

Work for the mob has its privileges. Biff at this time should be feeling really bad and bruised.

My message was simple: kick his fucking ass.

But that's not enough. Today I'll give him a little visit to his office before he leaves, so I have to get up early.

But I just can't, Quinn is making it impossible. I want to stay here with her and keep hugging her.

I feel her moves again while mumbles something incoherent. She often talks while sleeping when she have had a very tiring day, it's so cute.

She turns around and puts her head on my chest, I have all her hair in my face but I don't care at all and I kiss her head. At this point in my life, I'm sure I will never stop loving her.

Quinn's cell phone starts ringing and then stop, but it sounded so strong that manages to wake up my sleeping beauty, she lifts her head slightly and gives me a sleepy smile. She still looks so beautiful in the mornings, who the hell awakens so cute in the mornings? I'm sure that just her.

"Good morning" she murmurs, her face really, really close. Like really fucking close. I just have to bend an inch and our lips would touch.

And is really tempting, honestly.

"Morning" I answer her as I remove a few strands of blond hair from her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, I haven't slept this good in so long" she tells me with a bright smile on her face. Quinn must have one of the most mesmerizing smiles of the whole world.

Her phone starts ringing again and this time she turns around to take the phone on the nightstand.

She turns completely around with her back against my front.

"Hi Rachel"

Rachel.

I don't really like that chick. I'm pretty sure she has a crash on Quinn or something.

They start talking and Quinn starts to move a little while pointing things with her hands, lost in her world. Our bodies are so close and her ass is directly on _that_ part of my body. Damn.

She keeps moving, causing friction between us. Fuck this is affecting me more than it should. But that ass is just...

I feel like a perv.

I decide to get up before Quinn can see or feel my semi erection. This girl is going to be the death of me.

I head to the bathroom to get rid of this and yell at Quinn from the bathroom that I'll shower but I don't know if she heard me.

When I finish, I return to the bedroom and noticed Quinn ready to shower with her clothes in hand, she looks at me and smiles.

Under her beautiful hezel eye I can see clearly that her skin is now darker. All the fury I had yesterday comes back in a second. Aparently Quinn notices the change in my face because she slowly walks towards me. She put her clothes on her shoulders and cup my face in her hands. Quinn's soft touch and the closeness of our bodies is the only thing I can focus now. I'm so whipped.

"Are you okay?" She asks me as her hands leave my face to take mines.

"Yes" I lie. I'll be okey until I can get all this anger on Biff.

"Okay" Quinn responds unconvinced "I'll have a quick shower. I have to go out with Rachel"

"All right, I will prepare us breakfast. Do you want bacon?" She laughs and starts to walk to the bathroom.

"You learned how to cook bacon?" She looks at me with her tipical raised eyebrow that is so freakng sexy.

"I can do something" I smile before go to the kitchen.

...

I start to cook our breakfast but my mind is elsewhere. I really hope that after this Quinn could divorce that sick bastard, or at least consider it. I don't want her to go back home, this would mean she would go back with Biff. He doesn't deserve a woman like her.

The minutes pass and I'm lost in my thoughts when I smell something, I look at my side and jump when I see the burnin bacons.

"Shit" I quickly took the handle and turn off the stove. Quinn is going to kill me.

"The same skills as ever, I see" She looks amused as she leans on the doorframe.

"Sorry" I laugh, because what else can I do? I'm still useless when it comes to the 'kitchen area' "I guess we'll have to eat something else" I look at her and she offers me a sweet smile.

"Do you have more things to cook?"

"Yeah, Brittany did grocery shopping the other day, it should be everything in here" When I say that her face changes slightly for a fraction of seconds. She becomes somewhat more serious.

"Well, let me cook for us then" She begins to look for things and I just watch her. She is so perfect.

She ends up making pancakes with eggs and bacon. Incredible.

We eat everything and once we finished Quinn collects the dishes to start washing but I take her hand to stop her.

"It's ok, I got this" I look at the time and I see that is already 11:15 am. Biff is going at 12, I need to hurry.

"Are you sure? it's no trouble"

"Yeah I'm sure, plus you have to hang out with Rachel so" She nods "Don't be late"

"Alright, are you going somewhere as well?"

"Yes, I have to do some things" Only one thing.

"With Brittany?" I don't understand what happens. Her mood changes whenever I name Brittany.

"No she must be working, I have to do a few things before returning to work. Now I'll see you every day there I guess" I say excitedly. Of course the idea excites me, having her every day. Although it's just for work, but still.

It's just that sometimes Brandom or others in that _category _comes to my office to ask for some favors.

"Yeah, It would be great working with you" she tells me with a smile that lights up her eyes. "You'll have to show me how your company works though, I will be the new girl on monday" And the prettiest girl as well.

"Sure, but I'll be back at work after a few days. I have to recover first. I just have to heal this broken rib and I'll be like new"

"I'm glad Santana"

"Thank you. Shall we go then? do you need a ride?" I ask as I take the keys to my car.

"No, I get here in my car yesterday"

I remember, when she came crying into my arms. I am glad she come to me last night though. I like to think that I give her peace in times of storm.

And that remind me of something too.

"About that..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please promise me you will not go home with him today? I mean..." I start to stutter as her eyes make holes in mine, not helping. "You can stay here again, or with Rachel I don't know. Just don't go back there"

She keeps looking at me and then she starts to slowly approaching.

"You still care about me?" She asks me vulnerable. What kind of question is that anyway.

"What? Of course Quinn. That's why I don't want you to go home"

She smiles and takes my hand. "I won't then"

I let out a sigh of relief. And she surprised me when she pulled me into her arms, grabbing me by the neck to hold me tight. The only thing my body can do when Quinn is this close is just hold her.

We stay like this for a while, enjoying our proximity. She has her head on my neck while my arms hug her tight by the waist and I give her a kiss on her head.

As much as I would love to stay here, I have to go.

"Thanks" Murmurs Quinn on my neck before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"You don't have to say anything" I give her a kiss on her cheek too, but very close to her lips. She says nothing so apparently I have not overstepped.

We split up and walked toward the door. It feels so good to be with Quinn like this.

When we got to the parking lot. We say goodbye and go in our separate ways to our cars. She said she would call me when lunch with Rachel ends.

And I'll be waiting.

* * *

I work for the law, I am a lawyer. For this reason I more than anyone know how justice works. Quinn could report to justice what Biff did to her, that was violence in first grade. But this psycho has contacts, so that report wouldn't go anywhere.

That's why I decided to take justice for myself.

It's 11:45 am. I still have time to find Biff in his office. I entered the building and go straight to reception and there is Vicky.

"Hello Santana, long time no see you" She says suggestively.

"I just come to see Biff"

"Well in that case..." She starts to look at me with predators eyes "There is an office that will be alone all day, how about you and I-" I cut her before she could end that sentence and walked away.

"Vicky, I'm sorry. But that only happened once" And I'm not proud of it, Vicky had a boyfriend back then. It was a mistake slept with her. I mean, I didn't even started. I was alone in Biff's office and she just arrived saying that she wanted me, just like that.

Well it happened years ago anyways so that no longer bothers me.

Once I reached the door of the pig's office I open it. He raises his head from the documents he is reading and I can clearly see that yesterday they kick his ass as I ordered, but it isn't what he deserve.

"What happened to your pretty face?" I ask as I approach her desk "They should had leave you worst though. I'll have to pay them less" Once I am in front of him I look down at her gross face.

Anger is not even a word to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't answer him, instead I hit him with such a force that he falls out of the chair with his hands on his nose. I turn around his desk and kick him in his ribs. I know how it hurts there.

"Fuck! what the hell Santana"

"You will never again put a finger on Quinn"

I put my foot on his neck, squeezing it hard. By the color of his face I can see that he is running out of air.

That's good, I could just leave my foot there a little bit longer and finish with his life.

"Are we clear?" He tries to say something but can't because my foot is right in her throat "I can't hear you. Are we clear?" I ask again, I take my foot off his face and kick him again in the ribs, he gasp.

I lift him off the ground to look into his eyes.

"Try to hit her again and I'll kill you" I punch him, this time more intense, he falls to the ground once again. "Fucking coward" I take his coffee from his desk and threw it on his legs, right on his dick. Apparently it was pretty hot because Biff's face reflects pain.

I bend down to reach his level and punch him again.

I can kill him if I wanted, and it's very tempting, but that wouldn't take me anywhere with Quinn.

I just hope that the messagge has been clear, otherwise I won't be able to control myself.

I kick him for the last time on his ribs before go.

...

With all the adrenaline I didn't feel any discomfort in my hand, but now that I'm in my car I see that is swollen. And it hurts like fuckng hell.

I carful drive to my house with very low speed, I don't want another accident.

...

I parked my car outside the building and head to the elevator. I just want to put some ice on my hand to stop this damn pain. That bastard was lucky that I didn't punch him with my dominant hand, is still recovering. Well now I have my both hands injured, but it was worth it.

I get home and opened the door immediately walking to the fridge to get ice. I put it on my hand and I feel like is burning. Fuck.

I'll take one of those pain killers, that way it will stop hurting so much. I take a bottle of water and I head to my room before swallow them.

I better lie down, these pills make me sleep right away.

I'll wait for another hour to call Quinn, she should still be with Rachel.

* * *

The next time I wake up is because the doorbell is ringing like crazy so I get out of bed to open the door.

I really hope it's not Brittany, I don't want to be near her happy mood today. But when I opened the door I found the most beautiful woman standing there.

"Quinn" I'm sure my face lights up immediately.

"Why did you do it Santana? What were you thinking? This could have ended badly" She says as she walks into my apartment.

Well, it seems like she knows it already.

"You could have a little faith in me don't you think?" I have no desire to fight with her today. Every time we fight something goes wrong and then we don't speak with each other for years.

"Santana please don't get into trouble because of me, you already have enough problems. Big problems" I know for her face that she is talking about the mob thing. I haven't talked about that with her.

I get back into bed and I settle as I look at the ceiling. She is so complicated sometimes.

"How was lunch with Rachel?" I ask as I turn my head around to look at her. But she is looking right back at me with a face that I can't recognize, like fear maybe.

"Don't change the subject Santana. Please don't do this again, you know how Biff is. Something could have happened to you" she tells me worried while sitting on my bed.

"Who told you?" She looks at my hand and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god look at your hand!" She softly grabs my hand and I could laugh for her dramatism, but it doesn't seems like a good idea.

"I take some pills, it doesn't hurt" Quinn nods before kissing my hand, and I can't help but melt into that sweet gesture "Who told you what happened?"

"Biff called me from the hospital, telling me that you had hit him and I came right over here. Are you crazy or something?"

"Well, he deserved it. I could have left him worse if I wanted"

"And I know, but Biff doesn't play fair Santana. I know that he has a gun on his office, he once showed me that stupid thing. That's why I was so scared" She is so cute.

"Come here" I smile as I make room for her in bed.

She doesn't hesitate and takes her boots off to lie beside me. I turn around completely to face her and put my hand on her waist bringing her closer to me. She supports her two hands on my chest, near my breasts.

Now I'm happy again.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, less because of me" She whispered, and I can feel her sweet mint breath on my lips.

"But I'm fine" I whispered back. For some reason it seems inappropriate speak out loud.

Quinn slowly raise her hands and takes my face. I can listen how my heart beats. Fast. She leans a little more towards me and our noses touch. I close my eyes as my hands begin to caress her waist that has lifted up, so I'm half touching her skin too. I can feel how her heart is beating faster too.

And just like that, without any prior signal she kisses me.

It's a slow kiss full of passion, her tongue began to massage my lower lip and I happily parted them. Everything else disappears, It's just me and Quinn.

She takes me by the neck and put me on top of her as she leans back on bed, our legs are intertwined while we keep kissing each other with an equal enthusiasm. I am in a state of ecstasy.

She takes her hand off my face to put it under my shirt. She muttered something incoherent before kissing me with more passion, her soft lips keeps kissing me like I remember.

We pulled away after the lack of air and I start to kiss her neck, running my tongue in her pulse point. Quinn lets out a heavy sigh as her fingers buried into my back, I know that she like me to kiss her in that spot. Her hands are all over my body and so are mine. It feels like forever since the last time I touched her.

I lift my head from her inviting neck and kiss her on the lips. She moans as we kiss because my hands are touching her very close to her center.

I want her so much, I want all of her, but somehow, I don't want her to feel pressured into something, so I separated from our hot kiss and I looked down into her eyes.

Quinn's eyes are a dark green. Just as I remember when we were about to have sex years ago.

"I think we should stop" I say trying to control my erratic breathe. She looks at me breathing unsteady and her lips slightly parted.

"Why?" She asks me while stroking my face and I close my eyes "I really want you Santana" She whispers.

God only knows how many times I dreamed about her saying those words to me again.

"I want you too, you have no idea" I say sincere as I open my eyes to see her again. She smiles at me

"Well I'm right here" And with that she close the minimum distance between us and connect our lips. I kiss her back with the same intensity. I want to feel her close to me again. I want to have Quinn in the way I used to have her.

I want to feel like we're back in our apartment, years ago when the only thing we knew was devouring each other.

I pulled away from her mouth, giving her a long peck before start to suck her neck and she lets out a few moans. I think is the most exciting noise I've ever heard. She grab my head bringing me closer to her skin.

I really missed her.

My hands start to touch her stomach under her dress, she opens her legs and positioned me between them. We continue kissing and exploring each for a few minutes until she takes the edge of my shirt and lifts it up to take it off.

And in just a few minutes, we are both only wearing underwear. Her skin feels so soft against me. I kiss her lips again as I touch her right breast while my other hand is on her thigh, she takes my bra in her hands and unzip it. I'm sure at this point she can feel my erection, we have between us just two pieces of clothes. I can't help but thrust into her and she moaned into my mouth. She takes my bra off and threw it away.

I separate from her to do the same. I take her bra off and I can immediately see her gorgeous breast.

We both groan when our chest touch, she grabs my face and kisses me in a way that just Quinn knows.

I then kiss her neck in that delicate place that is her weakness yet again. I slowly lowered my hand to her thigh to grab her panties and try to take it off while still kissing her neck. Her fingers buried in my back, wanting more.

I separate from her again to finish remove her panties and then I do the same with me. I settle between her legs again and now we are both completely naked. My lips meet hers as she slowly lifts her hips. Our bodys are impossible close. I can even feel how wet she is.

I run my hands over Quinn's sides making her sigh.

I can't take it anymore. I grab my cock and guided to her entrance, I slowly push the tip inside Quinn as her back arches. After a few seconds I'm completely inside. We both moan at the intimate contact.

I thrust into her as I start kissing her lips again. I can't get anough of her lips.

Quinn moans in my mouth as I gently grab her ass and she strokes my back. Her sounds are the sexiest I've ever heard.

I don't want this to stop, never. I start kissing down her jaw to her neck and she grabs my head while giving me more access as I keep my pace steady, I love to be inside of Quinn, it feels so good. Thousand of times better than other girls.

Minutes pass as we keep kissing and touching each other with me pushing inside her, this is like a dream. But I'm getting closer and I know that she is too, I know her. I could tell for her movements and the noises she is making. It's embarrassing how fast I'm reaching my orgasm though, I guess I just really wanted her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I look at her back and I try to say with my eyes what I can't say with words. 'I love you'.

I keep thrusting into her when I hear Quinn moans my name and then she gives a soft cry of pleasure.

I gently kiss her lips and just then I reach my orgams too.

I cum inside of her as we ended our kiss.

Words can't explain how I missed this, how I missed Quinn. She is just everything.

I pull my dick out of her and we stay like that just enyoing each other. I rest my head in her chest and Quinn begins to stroke my hair. What I feel now is more than happiness, I feel like I can do everything.

After four years this is like I come back to life. No one compares to her, definitely.

I lift my head to look at her and she has her eyes closed with an adorable smile, she looks beautiful. I lean down to kiss her becasue I really can't get enough of her soft lips and she kisses me back immediately.

We kissed for a while and then I roll off of her to lie down in bed. Still trying to catch my breath.

She soon approaches me and cuddle closer resting her head in the crook of my neck.

We don't say anything after that, it's not necessary.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Today every touch was better than words.

I feel Quinn relaxing in my arms and after a few minutes of sweet caresses she falls asleep.

I however, keep stroking her back. Drawing thousands of _I love you's _for long minutes.

How can someone love this much? I will never know.


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn POV

I don't know how long I've been awake just watching her. Her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Everything is so perfect.

I start to draw with my fingers the ends of her face but I'm barely touching her. She is asleep and I don't think she is going to wake up anytime soon.

What happened last night was like a dream. A dream come true.

I still can feel her soft hands on me, she makes me feel alive, it's like her hands knows every inch of my body. She knows exacly where to touch and how long. I guess it's normal to feel this way if you trust and love someone. I love her. And I don't regret anything I did last night. In fact, I would do it again.

I look at her full lips and I can't resist anymore . I close the distance between us and I give her a peck. But it's not enough for me. I lean again and slowly start moving my lips. After a few seconds she starts to open her mouth and kiss me back. Santana takes me by the waist and put me on top of her while we kissed.

We are still naked, so I can feel her glorious body beneath me.

The kiss comes to a natural end and we parted.

"Hey" She tells me still half asleep with a smile.

"Hi" I peck her lips again. "So you just kiss back when you are sleeping? Without knowing who it is?" I ask jokingly.

She laughs and rolled us over on bed and now she's on top of me.

"I knew it was you, silly" She touch my nose with hers. Cute.

Santana leans once again and kisses me. I want to wake up like this every day.

My hands take her face as I open my legs so that she can put herself between them. I definitely want to repeat what happened last night. The kiss gets heated and I lift my hips to feel her. I can feel Santana's dick between my legs, apparently she wants this too.

She separated from my lips and starts kissing my chin and then sucks my neck on my weak spot. I sigh. Almost a moan. She knows me so well.

I want her, I want her now.

And just then, the doorbell rings. Are you kidding?

"What the fuck" Santana whispers into my neck, I just laugh as I rub her back. She keeps kissing me but the sound is getting annoying.

"Go see who it is San" I say in a whispers. She can turn me on so easily.

"I don't want to" But the person in the door doesn't stop "Damn, wait here. I'll be right back"

"Where else do you want me to go" she laughs and shakes her head. I watch her as she puts her clothes and gives me a nice view of her ass. Hot.

I lie in bed as I watch her walk to the door. Her pillows smell like her. I inhale and bury myself in her sheets, I'm still tired and sleepy.

I can hear Santana's voice from here, apparently she is talking with an old lady. Who can be?

I close my eyes for a moment and smile, remembering what happened yesterday. God, I love her.

I feel the bed move beside me and then her front is right against my back. I didn't hear her coming.

"Are you tired? How do you feel?" Santana whispers in my ear as she puts her arm around my waist.

"Now that you're dressed and I'm naked. Weird" I say and she laughs.

"I can get naked if you want" She says with a suggestive voice "Or you can dress, whatever makes you feel more comfortable" She is always worried about what I want. Why she has to be so perfect.

"Its ok, I'm just a little tired. Can we sleep a little more?"

"Yeah of course. I like that idea" Santana settles into bed and kisses my shoulder, "See you in awhile"

I can't help but giggle at that "Dork"

She laugh as well "Go to sleep princess"

"I will" I say as I turn around to face her, she is with her eyes closes already

"Good" she says and opens just one eye.

"Good" I repeat her words. We watch each other for several seconds and then she smile.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

"I can't if you keep looking at me" I say jokingly as I lean towards her.

"Ok. I will stop when you stop" This is so childish. With Santana I can do the most stupid things in the world and the most mature things. She is incredible.

"I better just turn around" Before say that I give her a little kiss. She puts her hand on my waist again and brings me closer.

"Goodnight"

"It's already morning San" I say with a smile.

"It's _mornight_. It's so fucking early so we better go back to sleep" I laugh. Santana is not very fan of mornings.

"Mornight then" I put my hand over hers and interlace our fingers. I really love her hands in mine. I love her hands all over me as well, but that's another story.

We slept for almost two hours, and perhaps it would have been even more if it weren't for my phone that keeps ringing. I just let it ring and then sounds again, this time is a message.

I stretch my hand to take my phone on the nightstand and read the message, it's Rachel.

**-Quinn why you don't answer your phone? Biff is in my house, I don't know why, but wants to see you. What the hell happened Quinn? Does he had an accident?-**

What the hell?

I sit on bed quickly to process the message. I haven't told Rachel what happened with Biff. I didn't want to tell her, she's my friend but she is very gossip. I don't want everyone to know what happened. Besides the makeup covers everything.

I get out of bed carefully. I don't want to wake her up. She wouldn't let me go there alone if she knows that Biff is there. But if I go with Santana, the problems will be even bigger.

I can't leave Rachel alone with him for a long time. He is a maniac.

I dress quickly and take my purse. I close the door without much noise and go to Rachel's apartment.

What the hell wants Biff now? Maybe it's better If I say to him now that I want the divorce. Rachel would be by my side. I don't want to be alone with him. He scares me.

Once I'm in the car I start driving. Nevertheless, no one can wipe the smile off my face. What happened yesterday with Santana was amazing. I'm already missing her.

...

I park my car outside her building and walk towards the elevator. I hope this could goes well without any kind of problems. Rachel will be there, so I don't think that could happens.

I ring the bell of her door and she open it after a few seconds.

"Hi Quinn, Come in" Rachel says as we walk inside her home. When we got to the living room I can't help but gasp at the sight of Biff sitting there.

His face is bruised and has a cut on his forehead. His eyes barely open, they are really swollen. His torso carries a thick white ribbon, plus there is a cane beside him.

Santana really hit him with everything she had.

"Quinn why didn't you tell me that Biff had been assaulted? Look how they left him" Rachel says worried.

"Never mind Rachel, I'll kill them. I'll make sure of that" says Biff with his eyes glued on me "Hello my love, did you miss me?" I start to feel really small in this room.

"I'll give you two some time to talk alone. Gotta go buy some stuff anyway" Rachel says while taking her keys and walks to the door.

"Rachel wait" I don't want to be alone with him

"It's alright Quinn, take your time. I'll come back later" And with that she leaves the apartment and now is just me and Biff.

I doubt he will try to do something to me in that condition. But still, the fear of being around him is still there.

"Quinn, my love. Come sit next to me so we can talk" Biff says sweetly. Idiot

"What do you want Biff? I'm not going back home if that's what you want" I try to say serious.

"Oh sure you will" says Biff with a damn smirk on his face.

"No, I won't"

"You will. Or what? Santana will come back to hit me?" He difficulty stand up from the chair and walks over me "I know what is going on between you two"

I shocked to hear his words but then I react quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you cheated on me with her. I always suspected that something was up with you and Santana. Even Brittany called me a couple of times to tell me that something was going on with you two"

Biff is getting closer to me as he keeps looking at my face, "And don't tell me that you don't came from there. I didn't do those hickeys on your neck"

Right, I try to cover it with my hands as I walk away from him.

"It's true. I will not deny it either" I stare at him while I gain courage. "I want the divorce" Biff starts to laugh, like actually laughing.

"You know, that's not gonna happen" He starts walking towards me again but I walk away, he really scares me. I don't even know if he's high right now.

"Biff I don't want to stay married with you. I do not love you"

"Oh but that doesn't matter, you will love me with time. You see, the things is this. I can't inherit my family's company if I'm not married. I need to be married with you at least one more year"

Oh no. I won't do that.

"I don't care about your stupid heredity Biff. I don't want you near me for a whole year" He looks at me defiant. Like he is thinking something.

"Listen here Quinn. I will not sign any divorce document. And I'll kill every lawyer who tries to divorce us. Do you want that? End their innocent lives?" He tries to approach me and lean towards me to kiss me. What the hell. I quickly move away from him.

"You're really distraught, why would you kill someone?"

"I would" Biff says as he walks towards the door "If you are not going home with me, you will stay here. I don't want you to see Santana. Nobody can know that you are cheating on me. It would end my reputation"

Fucking idiot. Why he is threaten me with that? What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to be married with this sick man.

Before go he looks at me from the doorway. "You're not going to divorce me Quinn, not until I can receive that inheritance" and then he closes the door.

I sit on the couch while a few tears fall down my cheeks. I'm trapped in a terrible situation now. Why my life has to be so miserable? Just when I was reaching happiness something has to happen for all to fall apart once again.

My phone starts ringing and I see is a message from Biff.

**-You can't see her. Not if you don't want me to put charges against her for what she did to me. I can put her in jail for years, and you know it. Perhaps I'll do it anyway-**

God. Should I call Santana? it'd be worse. Biff can report what Santana did to him, that's true.

Does the mob can help Santana in matters like this? for the first time, I wouldn't mind if they can solve this.

I'm desperate.

...

I ignored her calls all afternoon. I don't know what to say if I answer. The moment I hear her voice all will be even harder.

"I can't believe everything you've told me" Rachel says with surprise. I just told her everything she didn't know. Regarding Santana and Biff "Why you didn't tell me before? Just call the police Quinn"

"You know that I'm not good at sharing my stuff. And call the police is off limits. They would arrest Santana in a second" She keeps stroking my hair while I'm lying on her couch.

"Biff is a jerk" I laugh at that.

"You think?"

"Don't worry Quinn, we'll find a way to fix this" Rachel gives me a smile before walks to the kitchen to cook us something. I'm not hungry though, I just want to see Santana.

Just when I'm thinking about her I get a message

**-When I woke up you were gone. Are you already regretting what happened last night? We can talk about it baby-**

_Baby. _That makes me smile. Her words are so vulnerable though. That doesn't make me feel good.

**-It's not that San, really. I just need time-**

Hopefully that helps answer her question. I don't know what to say.

**-Ok, as long as you stay away from him. Call me if you need anything-**

Santana always try to look rough in front of others. The picture of woman against all undefeatable, but I know her. She really is the most sensitive and sweetest person alive.

**-I'm not with him, don't worry-**

How can she think that I would go back to Biff. Never after what he did to me.

**-I do worry. I'll see you this week? -**

I want to, so badly. But is not a good idea right now.

**-I don't know-**

She doesn't answer after that. I don't know how she interpreted those words. Before I can see her I need to think of a way to stop Biff. I can't let him hurt anyone, less her.

"Rachel, is okay if I stay here tonight?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want"

"Thank you" She is really a good friend.

"So tomorrow you start your new job?" Rachel tries to talk about something..

"Yeah, I'll go to buy some clothes for that, I don't want to go back for my things. Want to join me?"

"Of course" I don't know what Rachel is cooking that has all the messy and stuff everywhere. "You will see Santana tomorrow?" She ask cautiously

"No, she gets to work next week" I look to the side and let it go. I don't want to talk about Santana if I don't have her right now. That makes me miss her even more.

...

The afternoon passed quickly. After lunch we went to buy some things for me and Rachel too. Now I'm lying on bed. Just thinking about her. My phone gets me out of my thought when I hear it sound.

**-Good luck tomorrow. You're the best-**

I melt at the message. Six words that manage to put a huge smile on my face.

**-Thank you, good night-**

**-Night princess-**

After a few minutes my eyes begin to slowly close and I fall into a deep sleep.

My last thought was her.

...

I'm really nervous. I've been working here just three hours and I haven't stopped any second. This company works only with constitutional documents so I have to be very careful to sign the correct documents before sending them.

"Hi there" Susan enters my office. She has been bringing me the documents and I have to say that she looks like a model. Black hair and eyes as blue as Brittany's eyes.

Fuck. Why do I have to remember her. I bet she is with Santana now.

"I brought you new documents beautiful" That's something that keeps happen and to be honest it makes me feel uncomfortable. Susan hasn't stopped flirting with me. Doesn't she know that we are working?

"Thanks Susan, leave them on my desk please"

She does what I say but doesn't go right away, she keeps staring at me. I don't even have to lift my head to know that.

"Do you need anything?" I ask as I look into her eyes and she raises an eyebrow.

"It depends. How about we go for a few drinks after work? We could know each other better" Susan tells me suggestively.

"No thank you. I don't really like alcohol that much" I lie. Of course I like to have a good drink occasionally. Especially on days like these

"Well in that case..." She turns around on my desk and is now in front of me "We could skip that part and go straight to the fun" She points with her hand to her crotch "I have something here that you might like" She must be talking about having a dick? Just like Santana I guess.

I blush at her words. She goes straight to the point apparently.

"Susan I'm married" She doesn't have to know that I don't care about him "And we are also at work, so keep this professional please"

"Well it's a shame" She starts walking towards the door "I'm not the jealous type though. We still can have fun if you want" and then she closes the door.

I sigh and settle backwards in the chair. First day and I'm already stressed.

...

The week passed quickly and it's finally friday. To my relief...

I haven't gone to see Santana and I miss her like crazy. All I want is to kiss her, hug her and just be near her. We have sent messages every day but nothing more than 'Good morning' or 'Good night'. It is not enough.

Now I find myself with all my coworkers in our boss's office. Lauren. And she too, looks like a model. Blonde, nice legs and brown eyes. She is beautiful.

Really. Is it a requirement to be hot?

"At what time does this meeting end? I have a lot of work" Kurt whispers beside me. I just shrug

I don't care really. I want to go home, well Rachel's home.

And just then the door opens.

"Hello bitches! I'm back" Santana says with a smirk and then her eyes meet mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn POV

After the meeting everyone went quickly to their respective office. There is so much work to do and no time. I just said to Santana a shy 'Hey' from afar before we parted ways.

During the meeting I couldn't help but notice certain things. Like how Lauren's eyes were always on Santana, and every time she passed beside her she would touch her shoulder, resting her hand there for a few seconds.

I could also notice how Susan and Santana looked at each other as if they were ready to kill at any time.

I let out a heavy sigh. Guess all of what I notice is related to Santana.

I hear a knock on the door and I lift my head to see who it is. I really hope it's not more work. I haven't even begun.

"Come in" I say as I stand up to go refill my cup with coffee. I need more.

The door opens and I see Santana enter my office with her hands behind her back.

"Hi" I say with a grin. Biff's not here so it's safe for us to be together.

"Hey. I just wanted to welcome you officially" She pulls her hands from behind her back and gives me a red rose "I haven't had a chance to see you or talk to you. I thought this was a good time?" She says a little nervous.

Can I love her more every day?

"Thank you" is all I can say. I walk over her and take the flower in my hands as I lean towards her beautiful face and kissable lips "Did you locked the door?" I whispered.

She nods and takes my waist in her arms, doubting her next move.

I put my hands on her neck and slowly close the distance between us. Our lips meet and we both sigh into each other at the contact. We kissed for a few minutes until the air becomes a problem and we have to separate, but Santana doesn't move away from me.

"I missed you" She said brushing her lips against mine.

"I missed you too" I whispered back before kissing her again. This time with more passion.

I don't know how I could be without her kisses for so many days.

"I liked your welcome" I say with a smile once we parted. I took the flower that fell to the floor product of our encounter and left it on my desk. "You left the building just to buy a flower?" I ask flirty.

"I have my ways" Santana says and I just want to kiss her smirk away.

I approach her to do just that when the door opens.

"Quinn I brought you more documents" Susan comes into my office with her hands full of papers. Luckily I manage to get away from Santana just in time "Loser Lopez, what are you doing here?"

Santana rolls her eyes and ignores her while looking to the other side.

"Is none of your business" She says nonchalance.

"Sure it is. You're delaying Quinn's work" Santana turns to look at her defiant.

What is going on here? They hate each other or something?

"Quinn knows how to do her work just fine. Don't worry, leave the documents and get out of here"

"Who's going to get me out of here if I don't. You?"

Santana starts to walk towards her "You know I will. Don't you remember last time?"

Susan leaves the documents on my desk and turns around.

"You just feel threatened, you know my dick is bigger than yours"

Ok so the other day she was definitely talking about her dick.

"You might have nice breasts Lopez, but I doubt your cock can satisfy women"

Well I've been there, and she totally can.

Santana laughs ironically and opens the door. I don't want her to leave just yet. Why Susan had to come ruin the sweet moment I was having with Santana.

"Don't make me laugh. It was your girlfriend who came to my office one day, remember?" What the hell is she talking about now. I don't understand anything.

"You were the one who seduced her"

"Yes of course, if that helps you. Now please go. I'm not in the mood to argue with you, I have important things to talk with Quinn"

Susan looks at me one last time and then goes as Santana says.

"Fucking bitch" she says sighing.

"I don't know what to say" I just observe all the conversation between them. "What is going on?"

"It's just that..." she sighs as she approaches me "Susan really knows how to piss me off"

"Why you mentioned her girlfriend? Did you slept with her?" I shouldn't be jealous and Santana don't owe me any explanation, but still. I can't help but ask.

"No. But she attempted" Santana takes my face in her soft hands and gives me the sweetest peck. I forgot all the jealousy in a second. I deepen the kiss and she responds immediately. Her lips really knows how to move. I love her.

She pulls back and then pressed her lips on my cheek.

"I have to get back to work, see you later?" I nod with a goofy face.

I watch her walk out the door and before leaving she gives me a smile. Santana has no idea what she causes to me. It's as if she had done a spell.

I return to my desk and start working. Or I try better said. I really missed her.

I look at the red rose and smile.

...

* * *

The day is full of work. I'm in and out of my office. I guess everyone is doing the same. I haven't seen Santana since she was in my office.

I look at the flower again. It was so sweet of her. I just want to kiss her again, and again and again.

I get up from my desk to go give some documents to Lauren. She has to sign some things.

I knock several times on her office but it seems like no one is in there.

"She is in Santana's office" A young man with glasses tells me from a small reception.

"Okay, and where that would be?"

"Down the hall to the right. Second door"

"Thank you" I turn around and walk down the hall as he said. What may Lauren be doing there? She never moves from her desk.

I arrive at Santana's office and notice the door sightly open. I come closer but I don't hear anything, apparently they are whispering, why?

Curiosity won me and I look inside.

Lauren is sitting on Santana's desk with her legs crossed. I haven't been in so many jobs but I know that's not the right way to talk to someone at work.

And she is the boss! what the hell? Something is going on between them?

I compose myself and knock on the door softly. After a few seconds Lauren opens the door and Santana comes behind her.

"Mcintosh" Lauren tells me. I feel sick just to hear that last name. A reminder that I'm still married "Do you need something?" She asks me sweetly but I just realized that I don't like this woman.

"Yes. I need you to sign these documents" I say as I pass the papers to her.

"Ok follow me" Lauren starts walking fast and I walk behind her but I feel a hand grabbing mine.

"Quinn, can you come to my office after that please?" Santana asks me with a smile while her hand remains in mine.

"I can't. I have a lot of work"

"Oh" She says disappointed "I'll see you later then" Santana offered me a smile and returns to her office.

I sigh and keep walking behind Lauren. I hate to think that something is going on between them, but it seems so. Maybe Santana is still a player and I'm just a warm body.

Our story repeats itself.

...

I watch the clock and I have left only two hours to get out of here. It may sound a little stupid but now I don't want to leave. At least here I can be around her, somehow. She is just a couple of offices away.

Just then the door opens and the owner of my thoughts appear.

"Hey Quinn" Santana says with a smile as she closes the door behind her.

"Santana" I say as I look over my papers feigning disinterest.

The truth is that I do want her here, but I can't stop thinking about her and Lauren. On the possibility of Santana sleeping with my boss, _our_ boss.

"Hey" She takes my hand. When did she approached this much? "Is something wrong?" She says while sitting on my desk. Just like Lauren did in hers. I let out a sigh of frustration. Santana is been only one day here and is already driving me crazy.

"That's not a way of sitting at work Santana. The chair is right behind you" I say somewhat annoying.

"But I want to sit here" She says with a smirk.

I sigh once again while I roll my eyes and I lean back. Is that what Lauren said to her? Maybe, who knows.

"Quinn what happens. You look tired" I laugh at the irony of her words.

"I am tired. Of everything" I get up and walked towards the window. You can see the whole city from here. It is a beautiful sight. That is something I appreciate.

Suddenly I feel a body behind me and arms around my waist. I relax immediately, Santana's power I guess.

Sometimes that scares me a little. The power she has over me is just too much.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Santana asks. She then starts to kiss my neck and I lose myself in her. It feels so good, really good actually. I bow my head to give her more access "I miss you" she whispers.

"I miss you too" I say these words without knowing.

Santana leaves my neck to talk in my ear. Her breath in my ear do things I can't control.

"So are you coming with me after work?" She whispers again.

I slowly turn around to kiss her, simply because I can't take it anymore. She smiles into the kiss as her lips part, our tongues meet and my stomach begins to fill with multiple sensations.

Once we parted Santana speaks again.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah" I say without thinking. Trying to catch my breath. I really want to go with her and that's what I will do, I need her. In all possible ways.

But then reality hits me and I separate from her "I mean, no. I can't"

Her face falls slightly when she hear my words.

"Why?"

"I have things to do" I look down to avoid her eyes. Santana knows when I'm lying.

"Quinn look at me, something is going on?" She takes me by the waist again.

"Nothing is going on San" What a bad way to convince someone. I must be the worst actress in the world. She takes my face in her hands and lifts it to look at her.

"You can tell me Quinn. Is Biff trying to hurt you again?" Now her face reflected pure concern.

I look into her gorgeous brown eyes and think of what could happen if I tell her. Santana always have solutions for my problems and I don't want to stay away from her.

I'll just tell her.

"Yes, it's Biff. It's complicated, but..." I see that her face transforms immediately and before she can think anything I spoke again "It's not what you think. Is just that Biff doesn't want to divorce, he said he wouldn't sign any document" Well that is part of the truth. "Also he know about us, and doesn't want me near you"

"Fucking asshole. I will make him sign these documents" Santana lean towards me and gives me a soft kiss "I'm really glad you want to divorce him. He's a freaking psycho"

"I know" Santana hugs me and I put my head on her chest "I can't be around you, he told me he is going to report you for what you did. I can't let that happen San"

She keeps rubbing my back while I nuzzle in her chest, she smell really good. I'm completely relax in her arms.

"I can take care of myself Quinn. Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of him" The way she say it relieves me somehow. Maybe her mob's friends can help her with that?

"You know people who could help you?" I ask subtly.

"I know people who owe me favors" I lift my head to give her a peck. Just because I'm so close and it would be a crime if I don't "Don't worry about that" She gives me another peck that last several seconds, her lips are so soft and taste like heaven "So are you coming with me after work?"

I smile and nod. She gives me one last kiss before leave and return to her work, I do the same. But working with Santana is going to delay my work apparently.

...

Once we got to Santana's home the first thing I do is kiss her when she closes the door. I press her against the wall as I kiss her nonstop. All I want right now is to feel her inside of me again.

We walked to her room without breaking the kiss and then she puts me in bed with her on top.

...

* * *

"I really missed you Quinn" Santana says on my neck as she keeps kissing me there.

"Me too baby" I groan as I felt her lips suck that weak spot.

I'm really tired and sleepy. Well after two rounds in a row it's understandable. But something still bothers me.

After a couple of minutes I just ask.

"Can I ask you something San?"

"Mhmm" She murmurs. Her head resting on my chest now.

"Is something going on between you and Lauren?" Santana moves a little. Then takes me gently with her and rolls us over, now I'm on top of her.

"Why do you ask?" She looks at me for like a second and then turns her head away. Ok, so is something going on then? She is nervous.

"That is your answer?" I say as I raise my head to look at her but she is with her eyes on the ceiling.

"Well, I mean..."

"You mean?" I ask hasty

"She once..." She stop again without finishing her sentence. I have no patience for this. I just want to know the truth.

"She once what Santana? Something is going on between you two?" I say as jealousy begin to sprout.

"No! She just once..." She pauses again.

"Are you going to say it or not Santana?"

She sighs and looks back at me.

"Lauren once gave me a blow job"

What?

"Your _boss_ gave you a blow job?" Santana nods. What the hell. "So you two had sex then"

"No. She just did that"

I knew something was up between them. I can notice that kind of things. I turn around and I settle on my side of bed with my back to Santana. She however soon approached me and put her arm around my waist.

"It happened just one time baby I promise" Santana says giving me a kiss on my shoulder "It was something stupid. She said it was a bet with a friend or something and then-"

"I don't want to hear it Santana"

Santana just sighs and brings me closer.

Now I'll see Lauren every day knowing what happened with _my_ Santana. The worst thing is that I'm sure Lauren likes her. I can tell that.

Everyone wants a piece of Santana. Why I can't have her just for myself? My phone starts ringing and I took my purse to check it. A new message

**-You have to get your pretty face over here in half an hour. I'm with an important manager of the company and is asking for you. I told him that you will be here in a few minutes, so you better move your ass. You know what will happen if you don't-**

Ugh. Why Biff always have to make my day horrible.

"I have to go Santana" I say as I sit in bed

"What?" she sits next to me "Quinn, we can talk. You don't have to go, please" Her eyes begging me.

"Is not that. Rachel just want me to give her something" I lie, but right now I don't have other choice.

"You have to go?" Santana asks me

"Yes, but I'll be right back"

I get out of bed and start to dress. I can feel Santana's eyes on me all the time. I turn around to see her and I raised an eyebrow but she doesn't say anything.

Once I'm ready I turn around and give her a kiss. She however don't let me go and grab my face to deepen the kiss.

Once we parted she whispers "I'll be waiting" I give her one last kiss and leave.

I really hope this will not take so long.

...

"It was a pleasure to see you Biff, you too Quinn. You look beautiful as always" Says this man who apparently is called Paul, a manager of Biff's company. The good thing is that I'll be with Santana soon. I just want to get there to sleep, or perhaps do other things.

"Yeah my wife is beautiful" Biff says while he put his arm around my waist, I feel like throwing up. Being this close to him makes me feel sick

"That's right, you're a lucky man" Says Paul while walking to his car.

"I am"

"I hope you can recover from your accident Biff. See you on monday, bye Quinn"

"Goodbye Paul" I say with a fake smile.

"See you sir" And with that Biff closes the door.

"What do I told you? You can't see Santana"

I open my eyes in surprise. How the hell does he knew I was with her?

I walk to the kitchen to get my purse. "I'm talking to you!" I take my coat and I turn around to leave but Biff stands in front of the door.

"You won't tell me what to do, ok? You should be grateful that I didn't say anything to Paul. Now get out of my way"

Biff stares at me for a few seconds and then steps aside.

I didn't expect that, but is better this way. He can't keep threatening me. I won't let that happen again.

...

When I get to Santana's apartment I rang the bell and she opens with a huge smile.

"Hey! I thought it would take you longer to get here" Santana says as she kisses my cheek "I order chinese, your favorite"

"Good, I'm starving"

After dinner we watched a movie, cuddle in her couch and she covered us with a blanket. It feels so good and familiar do this kind of things with her. Just like old times.

After seeing two movies we decided go to sleep. I'm still tired, it was a tiring day. The only good thing about this day was Santana.

We changed clothes and went to bed, I immediately lean further into her arms. Her fingers caress my hair and it relaxes me.

I'm almost asleep when her phone rings. She takes it and reads a message.

Her body tenses and her arm immediately leaves my body.

I lift my head to look at her and she has a puzzled look.

"What's wrong San?" She is looking at nothing in front of her. Her brow furrowed, then she shakes her head and looks at me.

"You were with Biff?" Santana asks me.

How did she knew? I get nervous, I don't know what to say.

"Why Quinn?" She tries to ask again.

"Santana is difficult to explain, I just needed to see him" It's all I can say but she doesn't answer me.

Well that sounded wrong now that I think about it.

She turns on her side away from me. I stare at her back for a few seconds an then lean towards her cautiously.

"San" I put my hand on her waist "Hey look at me" I try to get some response from her but I don't get any.

I sigh and turn around. How the hell did she knew?

...

Many minutes pass and I can't sleep. I'm so close to Santana but our bodies aren't touching.

"Santana are you awake?" I ask, but I just hear the silence of the night, there is no answer from her. I feel her move slightly though, she is not sleeping.

I approach her again and hug her from behind as I rest my head on her back. I can't stay away from Santana knowing that she is so close. I seek her hand in mine and find it. I interlace our fingers and she squeezes my hand.

"Santana please don't be mad at me" My voice barely audible.

But again, she doesn't answer me.

What must she be thinking? Maybe she thinks I will get back with him.

But please, I would never do that. I'm with her now, kind of.

Maybe is time to say how I really feel, but I'm scared.

I said it once, and she left the next morning.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I been busy, but that makes me want to write.**

**And I like to know what you think too.**

**Are you enjoying the chapters?**

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn POV

The smell of bacon wakes me up from a deep sleep. It smell really good. Am I dreaming?

I stretch my arm to find Santana but she's not in bed. I open my eyes while I get used to the daylight, the sun is really shining today.

Why did she got up so early anyway? It's Saturday.

I get up of bed and walk to the kitchen, she must be there.

However, I stop when I hear her soft voice.

It's been so long since the last time I heard her singing. Her voice it's mesmerizing.

She used to sing me years ago, just me. In my ear, very softly.

I love her voice.

I reach the kitchen and lean in the doorway as I watch her. Santana is making breakfast, still using pajamas and looks really cute.

"Good morning" I say and she gives a little jump of surprise.

"Fuck, you scared me Quinn" Santana says as she turns around to continue cooking.

"Sorry" I say while I walk right behind her and hug her waist "Where is my good morning kiss?" I ask in her ear. I can feel how her body react with my voice.

But she doesn't answer.

"Are you still mad at me?" I separate from her. Still no response "Santana?"

She sighs and turns around to face me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried. And well, I dont know, sad maybe" She pass her hand through her hair as she sighs again. A heavy sigh "I mean, yes, I'm a little mad at you too. Why did you_ needed_ to see him? Are you still in love with him Quinn? Something could have happened to you" She says in a hurry as her eyes search mine.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I just needed to do a few things Ok? It's not a big deal"

"It's not a big deal? Then why did you lied to me? You said you were going to see Rachel" She turns around again and keeps making us breakfast.

"How did you knew?" I ask softly

"Biff sent me a friendly message yesterday" Of course, ass. "Why did you lied Quinn?"

"It's complicated baby" After a few seconds she just nods.

If I tell her the whole truth, I'm sure it would be more problems. Santana doesn't know how to control herself with this kind of things. I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Please don't be like that San. Nothing is going on, I promise" I try to approach her but she quickly walks to the other side of the kitchen to get some things.

"Are you going to the company's party today?" She asks me, ignoring what I just said.

"I didn't knew there was a party" I examine her face but she doesn't show any expression "Are you going?"

"Yes. I have nothing better to do today"

Her words makes me feel a familiar ache in my heart.

Today we could have spent all morning and evening together. That was my idea. But it seems like is not Santana's idea. She is going to a party, because she have _nothing_ better to do.

"I see" I walk to the stove and turn it off. She is not even looking at what she is cooking.

...

We eat breakfast in silence and then I get up to do the dishes.

"I can wash this Quinn, don't worry" Santana approaches me. The closest we have been this morning.

She is so stubborn.

"It's alright, I will do it"

After washing the dishes I started to clean her kitchen, all the mess she did.

She is just standing there, watching me.

"So are you going or not?" Santana asks me, rather impatient.

"Where?" I turn around to see her

"The party" She shrugs, pretending disinterest.

"No one invited me. Kurt didn't say anything either"

"Well, I'm inviting you. Do you want to go?" Her eyes aren't looking at me though.

"Do you even want me to be there?"

"I'm inviting you. Aren't I? Unless you have other things to do" Santana says and then starts to walk towards her room.

What is her problem? Is this because of Biff?

I follow her as she walks into her room.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you" She starts to look for something in her closet "You'll go to the party or not?"

Damn. She is so... Santana.

"No, I don't wanna go with you if you'll be like this all night. You know what, I better go to Rachel's" I walk to the bed to collect my clothes, but they are everywhere. Nice job Santana.

"That's a code to say you will go to see Biff?" She says while still looking for clothes.

"No. I'm going to see Rachel. You are impposible today"

"Well go then, if that's what you want"

It's not what I want. But she is acting indifferent and I can't stand it.

"Yes, that's what I want" I lie "Have fun with Lauren" I say with venom in my voice.

"I will"

Ugh. She is so frustrating!

I didn't even bother to take a shower, I dress quickly and leave her apartment. All of this is because of Biff. I hate him.

...

The evening at Rachel's home goes slow.

I do nothing more than watch TV. At this time Santana should be getting ready to go to that stupid party. Why I didn't hear anything about that? Kurt didn't mention anything either. Will Lauren go? now that I know what happened with her and Santana I don't want her near. But she is our boss, Lauren always will be around, she could be in Santana's office all day if she wants and nobody would say anything.

Just the thought of them together makes me feel sick. I'm sure she has a thing for Santana, and I don't like that at all.

What am I doing here? I get up quickly from the couch and I ask Rachel if it's ok to borrow a dress, I don't want to go home and see Biff.

...

I choose a black dress, and I have to say that I look really good on it.

I give the last makeup touches and take my phone to call Santana.

She quickly answer.

_"Quinn"_

"Santana, can you pick me up? I think about it and I'm going to the party now, but I don't know where it is"

I hear Santana sighs nervously on the phone.

_"Quinn... look, Britt came here after you left and I really don't know how she knew but-"_

"Oh, so you're going with her?" That's not what I expected. All these days I had forgotten about Brittany, Santana still has a girlfriend.

_"Yeah, sorry. She just came and said-"_

"It's ok" I try to compose myself "Just send me the address" And with that I end the call.

I try to not shed tears because it would ruin my makeup. But is really hard not to.

Why it didn't occurred to me that Brittany could appear at Santana's apartment at any time. And why is Santana still with her? She is with me now, or something like that.

She doesn't need Brittany. But well, maybe I'm not enough.

I get the message with the address and take my purse to go there.

...

My eyes are on the road but my head is elsewhere. Why everything has to change so drastically? Yesterday I was happy in Santana's arms. And today it's all so different.

I arrive to this pub where everyone is suppose to be here. It looks very elegant and classic.

I walk inside slow and carefully because I'm in very high heels. From a distance I can see Kurt. Why he didn't tell me about this party? I head to the table and can see everybody, but Santana is not here yet.

I guess that's good

"Quinn you are finally here" Says Susan as she rises from her seat

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't knew about this, Santana told me"

"Santana?" Susan rolls her eyes "I send you hundreds of emails, you didn't see them? And also I left a note with the address on your desk"

"Oh no, sorry. I didn't see any of that" Susan just smile "My mind is all over the place lately"

"Well you're here now so it doesn't matter. I could offer you a drink but you don't drink"

Just when I turn around I see her and Brittany enter the club, hand in hand.

They start to walk towards the table but Santana still hasn't see me

"I need one now" I quickly walk to the bar with Susan behind me and order the stronger of what is available.

I sip it in just two seconds.

"Easy there" Susan laughs "You've had a hard day?" I chuckle

"You can say that"

...

After an hour or two, I'm still in the bar talking with Susan and I must say she is very nice. We've been here just drinking and talking. But to be honest I only been here because I don't want to go where Santana is with Brittany, and Lauren also.

It was a mistake to come here after all.

"What are you trying to do Susan? Get her drunk and take her home with you?"

Definitely a mistake.

"Santana" Susan is taken aback "I don't plan to do so. But if I do, I don't see why that would be an issue for you"

"It is, actually" Santana says as she puts her arm around my shoulder, "Now get out of here, I want to talk with Quinn for a moment"

"And why would you think I would do that? You have a thing for her or something?" Susan says as she looks at me for help. But I really want to talk with Santana too.

"Please, I need to talk with her for a second" I say in a sweet voice.

Susan looks at us and then grudgingly goes away.

"Where is Brittany?" I quickly asked.

Apparently the alcohol is afecting me, everything around me is a little fuzzy.

"I broke up with her" I almost choked on my drink when I heard that.

"What did you say? You broke up with her? Why?"

"I just, I saw you here with Susan and..." Santana looks down and starts playing with her hands, cute "She is not what you think. Susan is a bitch, don't let her fool you" She lifts her head and looks at me

"Why did you broke up with Brittany?"

Santana takes my hand and leans closer to me.

"I just did, Ok? I don't want her. She is not the one in my dreams everynight" Santana says as she approaches me. Her lips very close to mine.

I'm about to close the distance between us when Lauren speak next to us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lauren says as she asks for a drink. We separated immediately.

"No" I say with a fake smile.

Lauren stare at Santana and she just look away.

"I thought you were married Quinn" She says casually.

"Excuse me?"

"You're married, right?" She ask me in a bitter tone.

"I'm divorcing him. Why do you ask?"

She ignores me and turns around as she walk away with her drink in hand. But not before subtly touching Santana's arm.

Bitch

"I still can't believe you had sex with her" I tell Santana when we are alone once again.

"I do not had sex with her. How many times do you want me to say it?"

Even so, now I feel insecure when she is around.

I will stop drinking. Alcohol makes me irrational.

"Whatever" I said desinterested.

We walked to the table where they all are and join the conversation but we don't sit next to each other. Things are still weird with Santana.

Though I have to say, I'm really, really happy that she is single now.

The drinks keep coming and I see Santana drinking nonstop. I have her right in front of me and her eyes often find mine. Also she looks at Susan who has her arm resting in the back of my chair. I can tell that Santana is really upset right now

And with all the alcohol I haven't noticed that Susan is very close to me, I just realised that.

"Want me to take you home? Or we can go to mine?" Susan whispered in my ear.

She really thinks she have a chance?

"Susan!" I hear Santana's strong voice. I immediately separated from her. I don't want misunderstandings.

"What do you want Lopez" Ask Susan with an annoyed tone, her arm still around me. Santana look at her and gets up from the chair.

"Follow me" She says firm and confident.

Hot

"What do you want, we're not at work" Susan looks at me again but Santana grabs her shoulder.

"I said follow me, now"

This time Susan get up and they start walking toward the bar. It won't be a very pleasant conversation.

...

I'm starting to get nervous, almost twenty minutes have passed and I see that Santana is slightly altering her movements.

"Quinn do you want something else to drink?" Kurt ask me, he is already drunk.

"No thank you, I think I'm going actually"

Without thinking I get up and walk to where they are.

Once I'm next to them I put my hand on Santana's back. She looks beautiful today. Red dresses looks always great on her. But is not time to think about that.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask to whoever wants to answer

"I don't know, Susan did you get everything I said?" I lowered my hand from her back and took her hand in mine to calm her down.

Susan saw this and chuckled while shaking her head, then she looked at Santana with hatred.

"What the hell they all see in you? You're just a whore" Santana makes the move to approach her but I stop her and talk in her ear.

"It's not worth it." I kiss her cheek and she nods, "Let's just get home."

"Sorry Susan, but my natural charm is just irresistible, right?" She asked me with a cocky smirk before taking my hand to interlace our fingers.

We walk to the table to take our purses and just ignore all the looks.

Santana said she came here in Brittany's car so we are driving in mine. I am really happy that she is single now. It all starts to fall into place again.

...

Once we get to her apartment I don't waste my time and kiss her immediately. She is kissing me back with the same intensity and that turns me on.

I grab her neck and guided her to her room without breaking the kiss.

"Quinn" Santana says between kisses "Please don't do that again"

"What baby?" I respond with agitated breath.

We get to her room and fall into bed kissing. Santana falls with her back and I straddle her.

"Please don't go to see Biff again. I don't want you to be near him" Her hands caress my back as our noses touch "Or Susan" She gives me a peck "No one"

She is so possessive, is one of the things I love about her.

I smile and kiss her with everything I have. She have no idea how much I love her.

Her tongue meet mine and once again I'm completely at her mercy. She makes me feel new things every single time that I'm with her. It's amazing. I bite her lower lip before we parted.

"Don't worry about that San" I whisper on her lips "I'm yours"

"You are mine?" She ask me with a beautiful smile and eyes full of emotion.

"I am"

Santana's hands start touching me under my dress as her lips meet mine once again. I can't help but let out a moan when I feel her boner right in my center. My dress is up to my waist and Santana's hands are doing their magic.

Wasting no time I take Santana's dress and throw it up, uncovering her beautiful figure. My hands cup her breasts and my hips begin to slowly grind on her. I need to feel her dick.

She carefully take my dress off and looks at me with such intensity, that for a moment there I think it's love.

I start kissing her breasts and she whimpers.

Then I kiss down her stomach running my tongue over her abs.

Santana knows what I'll do. Her breath is unsteady now. I take her underwear down setting free her erection. I look at her and bite my lip, she is so hot.

Doing this with Santana it's pleasant for me too.

I take her nice dick and start to run my hand up and down several times while my eyes are with her. I slowly lowered my head and run my tongue on the tip.

She pulls her head back and lets out a moan.

"Fuck baby" Santana grabs my head but doesn't fuck my throat like they all would do, she just strokes my hair with her fingers and looks at me with lust and affection.

I do this a few times and then I take in my mouth all of her and start to suck.

I love Santana's dick. It's not too big and it's definitely not small. She fills me perfectly.

After a couple of minutes I pass my tongue over her head one last time and I pull out my panties before straddle Santana again.

I can feel her hard dick on me. We both groan at the contact and Santana takes my face in her hands to kiss me. We kissed for a awhile and then her hands grab my butt to takes me down while her hips lift. This feels so good.

But I want more of it. I grab her cock and guided towards my entrance, I lift my hips a little and then I feel her completely inside of me. Her hands leave my butt to take my bra and unzip it. She dropped it to one side and her hands reach for my breasts and touch them while I keep riding her.

I bend down to kiss her and her lips slowly moves with mine. It's not just sex for me. It never was.

Our breaths are mixed and I don't know who of us is moaning so loud but I don't care. This is how _make love_ feels like.

Santana rolls us over and now she is on top of me. She removes her lips from mine and take my breasts in her mouth. Sucking my nipple.

I take her head in my hand as I arch my back. Her hair is so soft. I feel her perfect tongue on my boobs and I'm getting really close just for that.

I keep my hands on her head until she looks at me and kisses me again.

Santana continues to push inside of me and I moan when she reach that right spot. She really knows what she is doing.

After a few minutes of perfect touches and movements she says my name and cum inside of me, that sensation is enough to reach my orgasm too and I stretch in pleasure.

She literally took my breath away.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with her still inside of me.

Santana starts to give me kisses all over my face and makes me smile.

"So you're mine?" She whispers in my lips while nuzzling her nose with mine.

How she can even doubt that. She is the only owner of my heart, my body and soul.

"I'm yours babe." I say looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

She smiles and then leans down to kiss me.


	18. Chapter 18

Santana POV

Yesterday was amazing. I could say that I feel happy but is more than that. Quinn said last night that she is mine. I fucking love that. She wiped out hundreds of insecurities with those words.

But I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Nothing. I'm the luckiest person alive. The most perfect woman in the whole world saying _that_ to me is just... awesome.

Guess I'm special for her after all.

I keep kissing her back as she finishes eating breakfast. My arms possessively around her small waist.

"Ok I'm done. And I don't want to eat anything else in several days, this was too much"

"Can't believe you've eaten all of that baby" I tell Quinn and she just shrugs.

"I was hungry" She says with a pout, so fucking cute. I just want to kiss her for hours, days maybe. Forever sounds good.

God I'm so damn whipped.

Lovesick is more accurate.

"I'm starting to feel all your weight on my poor legs" I say joking

"Well I'll sit on the chair then" She says while trying to get up but I grab her waist and smile at her.

"Hey I was just kidding"

She sits back down on my lap and looks at me with a straight face.

"I will never again eat your breakfast" I can't help it and just laugh.

"You can eat all the food you want princess, I don't care" I peck her lips "I wasn't hungry, that's why I gave it to you remember?"

"Then don't call me fat, silly" She slaps my arm jokingly

"Hey I didn't said that! You're a goddess" I lean to kiss her but I hear my phone ringing from my room "Wait a second"

"I'll bring it to you" Quinn says while getting up from my lap. She is just wearing a shirt and panties. I can clearly see her _nice_ ass from here.

After a few seconds she comes back with my phone in her hands, but her face is not the same.

"It's a message from Brandom. Isn't that your friend who works with you? You know, in the mob thing" Quinn asks me looking to the side.

Fuck. What does he wants now?

"Yeah" I say in a whisper "But he is not my friend" I take the phone and read the message

**-You have to come here in a few minutes. The boss have a job for you-**

Damn. I don't work on weekends for them. That's our deal. But with these people you never know.

I quickly type a reply.

**-I'm busy now-**

"What does he say?" Quinn asks me while biting her lip nervously.

"They want me to do some things for them" I look at my phone again to not feel her eyes on me.

"What kind of _things_?" She ask with concern, almost frightened.

"Quinn..." I don't really want to talk about this with her.

Just then my cell phone rings.

**-No way, you know how this works. You just follow orders-**

Asshole. I'm not going anywhere. I don't work on weekends for them. And that's it.

But my phone sounds once again with another message.

**-Say hi to Quinn-**

Fuck. How they know I'm with her right now. Guess they really have eyes everywhere.

What makes me uneasy, is the true meaning behind that last message. They are threatening me.

"Look at me Santana" Quinn takes my face in her hands and gently touches my cheeks "Don't go. Just stop this please" I wish I could "You are so much better than this baby"

I sigh as I get up from the chair.

"Is not that easy"

"Of course it is. You just have to-"

"Sorry Quinn but I don't have time to talk. I'll be out for just an hour"

She looks at me and nods doubtful. I hate making her feel this way. Unsure of me.

"I'll wait here" Quinn responds me with her sweet voice.

I think for a moment and it's not a good idea that she stay alone here.

Now that we're together or something I don't want to leave her alone, not even for a second. And it's because of Biff and these bastards I work for. It's dangerous, or it could be if I left Quinn on her own. They are fucking psychos.

"I think it would be better if you go to Rachel's home. As soon as I finish this I will call you alright? I don't want you to be alone"

"It doesn't matter. I'll wait here" She says frowning, looking at me for some kind of answer. Knowing that something is off.

"Just go to Rachel's baby, I'll pick you up there"

"What is the problem that I wait here for you?"

"You will be alone, where is the fun in that? Rachel should be in her home. Didn't you tell me that she is on vacations?" I tell Quinn as I walk to my room.

"Yes, but I want to stay here. Why are you making this so complicated Santana?"

"I'm making it easy actually" I say it a little frustrated. Quinn sighs and starts to pick up her things "What are you doing?"

"Making it even easier for you" She takes her clothes heading to the bathroom. I walk behind her but she slam the door right in my face.

Great, Just what I need right now.

"Quinn" I knock the door but no response.

Why I can't be at peace for just one second. Quinn should understand that I do all of this for her safety.

Fuck my life.

...

"Let's make this a short meeting, what do you want?" I say as I take a sip from my coffee leaning back in the chair.

"Look at her" Brandom says to a bodyguard who is at his side "She thinks she is in her office" They laugh together, assholes "Let me tell you Santana that this" He point with his disgusting finger to the whole room "It's my office. So you will be patient"

I roll my eyes and get up "Look Brandom, I don't have all the time in the world to solve your fucking problems. Just tell me what you want"

He stares at me.

"I need you to deliver some drugs. A lot of drugs"

What the hell?

"I don't do those things anymore Brandom. My work here now is just with documents, papers. That kind of things"

"Is a very important buyer, and you know him" Do I know him? "Cappioni thinks it's best if you delivery this"

"I know him? Who it is?"

"Biff, Some people told me it was your friend or something. He is buying us a lot of drug. Different drugs. And today you'll have to go and hand it him over what he buy"

What the fuck? Biff takes drugs? I'm not surprise at all though, but still. That makes him even more dangerous. A drugged man doesn't knows what he is doing.

Does Quinn knows this? I don't think so.

"I can't do that"

Brandome looks expectantly at me "Why?"

Why? because I'm sleeping with his wife and I hit him until he was almost unconscious. I'm sure he doesn't like me very much right now.

Also if he knows that I'm working for Cappioni, He could use it against me.

"I just can't Brandom, tell someone else to do it"

"No Santana, the boss wants _you_ to do this. Stop being so insurgent" I chuckle

"Insurgent?" I ask sarcastic "This is the fucking mob Brandom. Don't call me insurgent. Also do you even know what that word means?"

I start to walk out of there but I hear Brandom's voice again.

"You can't leave Santana"

"Sure I can, I'm tired of working on this shit. It's not what I want"

I take a last look at Brandom and shut the door behind me. I have to find a wise way to get out of this. I want my life back, especially now that Quinn is by my side.

...

I open my apartment's door and the first thing I do is lie on my couch. Damn stressful day. I just want my beautiful princess next to me right now. She knows how to make me feel better.

I take my phone to call her and just then the doorbell rings.

My smile gets bigger as I walk to the door. Must be Quinn, who else can be?

I open the door and my smile quickly fades.

"Lauren?" What is this? "What are you doing here? How did you knew where I live?"

"Benefits of being your boss Santana" She says while entering my apartment.

She is not shy apparently.

"What are you doing here?" I walk to the kitchen to get a beer, this day is becoming more and more weird.

"I was around here" Lauren begins to approach me a little too much and I get away from her quickly "Why do you ask? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's very odd that you're here, that's all" I uncapped the beer and I lean on the fridge.

"I'm spontaneous" She says as she gets closer to me "What are you drinking?"

"Beer" I say as I look at the bottle in my hand.

I'm about to ask her again what she is doing here but I suddenly feel her body against me.

This woman is fucking crazy.

"What are you doing Lauren?" I ask surprised

"Care to share?" She doesn't wait for an answer and takes the bottle from my hand. But how she is drinking is not at all common. She sticks out her tongue and began to lick the drops falling outside while her eyes are on me.

Ok I'm not stupid, she's definitely here for something. And it's sex.

In other circumstances I would probably have her moaning my name already, but not this time. I have Quinn now, and I'm absolutely happy with her. I don't want to ruin it.

Also, I have everything with her, she is just perfect. My beautiful perfect princess.

"Lauren I know what you're trying to do here, and I'm sorry but I really don't want-" The doorbell rings interrupting my words. "Wait here"

Should be my neighbor who lost his keys again. Is getting really annoying.

I walk to the door and open it.

I'm sure my face turned pale in a second.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, I figured you'd be here by now. Why didn't you call me?" Quinn leans to kiss me and just then Lauren comes out behind me.

Fuck

"Quinn? What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here? " Lauren ask as if she has the right to do so.

"Lauren?" Quinn ask in a whisper.

Her eyes finds mine and judging by the look she is giving me, Is going to be very hard convince her that nothing is going on here.

* * *

**Things are getting complicated for Santana**

**Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Santana POV

"Yes that's my name. Lauren" She replies challenging.

Quinn keeps looking at me, and I fucking hate that look. I could almost swear that she is in the verge of tears.

I now what she's thinking.

"Look Quinn, Lauren just came here to-"

"I haven't told you why I came here yet Santana" Lauren turned around her head to look at me. With lust.

Jeez what's wrong with this woman?

"You know, I better go" Quinn attempts to walk away but I grab her arm first.

"Wait please" I stop her but she doesn't say anything.

Quinn looks back at Lauren and I know that she is dying of jealousy, I just know her.

At this point she may be thinking of ways to kill her with her own hands. If it weren't for the look of hurt in her face it would be pretty hot.

But now it saddens me.

"You look busy right now, I'll call you later" I don't really like her cold eyes right now.

"Quinn," I try again but she doesn't even looks at me.

"See you at the office, _boss_" She says sarcastic.

And with that she starts to walk towards the elevator. I try to go after her but Lauren grabs my arm and closed the door behind her.

What the hell.

"What do you think you're doing Lauren?" I feel her hands grab my waist and then she puts me against the door.

"Don't act like you don't want this Santana" She tries to kiss me but I put my hands on her shoulders and shove her away.

She's insane.

"Of course I don't want this, what in the hell makes you think that something could happen between us"

"Well, I didn't heard you complaining last time"

"You are married Lauren, what are you even doing?"

"And so is Quinn" She informs me somehow annoying.

I sigh turning around my head away from her.

"Look, what happened between us was a one time thing" I walked to the door and I quickly opened it "And let me tell you that I didn't even enjoyed it. Sorry but you're not as talented as you think" I look at her as she holds my gaze.

She angrily grabs her purse from the kitchen and then she arrives to my side again.

"What is so fascinating about her?" She asked raising her eyebrow, I guess she's talking about Quinn.

"Everything actually. I love her" I proudly lift my shoulders, I say those words as if it were the most simple and common thing to say.

And it is actually. It feels so natural to love her.

Lauren laughs after a while. "You love her after just one day?"

"Is not the first time I see her" I commented and she looked at me frowning.

"What?"

"Please get the hell outta here Lauren" I'm losing my patience.

"This is not going to stay like this Santana" She says before closing the door in my face.

What is it with doors and angry woman?

Crazy bitch.

Now what am I supposed to tell Quinn?

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe this is happening, how could I be so naive. It's so obvious that Santana hasn't changed at all. She is still the same girl that hurt me four years ago.

She only cares about sex, the more women she have the better.

Why I didn't see this coming? I'm such an idiot.

I wipe my tears as I park my car outside a pub and once I'm out of the car, I quickly walk inside.

More than a conversation with Rachel right now, I need alcohol to forget about this. At least for today.

"What do you want?" A handsome waiter behind the bar asks me.

"Whatever" I say and he smiles playful.

I really don't care though, is true. I just want to feel something acid in my throat.

"We don't have _whatever_ here beautiful girl"

"Just give a glass of vodka or something" I rolled my eyes and he finally turned around to prepare my drink.

"You had a bad day, I can see" This man turns around and puts the drink in front of me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The afternoon passes slowly while the drinks keeps coming, I must say I feel kinda drunk and it's what? six pm maybe?

I been ignoring her calls all day, I don't really want to talk with her. Even Rachel called me a while ago, but I just want to be alone. I need time for myself. And I also need time to think some things.

A lot of things actually.

My phone starts ringing again and this time it's a message. I take out my phone from my purse to see who it is, but I know is probably her again.

**-Quinn please answer me, where are you? You're worrying me-**

Weak attempt to contact me.

I shove my phone in my purse again and ask for another drink while I let alcohol do its work on me.

"Hello beautiful, do you want som-"

"Not interested" I quickly say.

I didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. I don't want anything with anyone today, I don't even want anybody close to me, so I don't care.

I feel my phone vibrate again.

**-Quinn please answer your damn phone, Rachel is worried too-**

So now the two of them talk with each other? that's funny.

...

A few more hours passed, and I think I can't drink anymore. I'm really drunk.

The only thing I wanted to do was forget about Santana for awhile, but I thought about her all the time so it was a waste of time to come here, because I didn't cleaned up my mind either.

I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and wake up a little bit.

I sat in one of the toilet and I take out my phone from my purse.

I can't drive in these conditions, and I really don't want to call a cab.

I just want her.

After thinking about it for about five seconds I dialed her number and she answered immediately.

_"Quinn where are you?"_ She sounds so sweetly worried.

"I'm fine" I try to modulate it better than I can speak but is kinda difficult.

What the hell I was drinking again?

_"You're drunk," _Santana states, she just know me this well

"Maybe" I said innocent.

_"Where are you babe?"_ Her tone changes to a softer one.

"I'm in a club, isn't it weird? because it's sunday. I don't even remember the name of this honetly, but is the pub that is clocer to your apartment. Could you please come find me and take me to Rachel's home?" I'm really proud of myself right now. I say it all almost unequivocally. Almost.

_"I'll be right there" _With that she ended the call.

Why does she has to be so nice? We are not in good terms right now. She makes me want her even more, it's not fair.

I get up from this awful restroom and I walked towards the exit of the bar so that way when she could easily see me.

Once I'm ourside already, with difficulty I lean on the wall as I wait for Santana. It's a really cold night and I'm in a dress, it wasn't a wise choice.

"Hey pretty girl, still not interested?"

I turned around my head to see where this voice is coming from, and I find a tall man with blond hair.

"Who are you?" I try to focus my eyes on him.

"The man you rejected a few hours ago" He pulled out a cigarette walking closer to me "You know it had never happened to me before. You hurt my ego big time"

Should I care about that?

"Well I'm sorry" I closed my eyes crossing my arms while I suport myself against the wall.

I'm drunk, to say the least.

Then, I feel his hand on my lips and I try to react quickly.

"You look so lonely" He approached even more but I step aside pulling his hand away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Come with me, we can have fun"

I try to formulate an answer but nothing comes out my mouth. I wish I could be a little more sober to put this stupid guy away from me.

He puts a hand on my waist and carried me to the wall again, forcefully pulling me against the cold concrete.

"You won't regret it, I promise"

I'm about to answer him, but the most beautiful voice in the whole world speak for me first.

"Get the fuck away from her right now!"

I turned around my head and I saw Santana approaching this man. She removed his hand from my waist and he looked at her.

This is not good.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of you?"

Without any prior signal, Santana kicks him right in his crotch. So hard that he falls on his knees.

Then she kicks him in the face and the poor man falls down again. Well no poor man exactly.

I can see his blood while he grabs his face. I stare at the scene like a fool until Santana grabs my hand.

"Let's get out of here now" Santana said to me grabbing my hand.

We walked quickly to her car and she opened the door for me.

...

* * *

The next time I woke up, I'm lying in Santana's bed while she is looking for something in her closet.

I stretch a little bit as I open my eyes properly and I can see how it all spins.

I guess I'm still kind of tipsy. How I'll go to work tomorrow?

it doesn't matter though, what it matters is that I'm with her now.

"Santana" I call her name but my voice sounds different, as if I was snoring for hours or something. And I don't snore so.

"You're awake" She commented while turning around, she walked towards me and she sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know where Rachel lives, and you fell asleep so I didn't want to wake you up"

"And you brought me up here sleeping?" I ask a little surprised.

God, my head is starting to hurt a bit already. Definitely a bad idea.

"No," She slightly laughed and I smiled. Her smile is so contagious.

"How then?"

"Guess you don't remember but you walked with me here" She stared at me still with a smile in her face, then she got up from bed walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch, I'll sleep there tonight, I thought that you mayb-" I don't let her finish.

"Don't be silly Santana, the two of us fit here. Besides is your bed"

"It doesn't matter, I'll sleep on the couch alright?" Without another word she turns around and closes the door behind her.

Is she regretting this already?

...

It's been about two hours since Santana left the room and I can't sleep.

I stretch my arm closing my eyes, trying to find Santana but she's not here, and I know. I guess I get used to sleep by her side. It's so easy get used to her.

Without thinking I get up and I walk to the couch where Santana is.

I don't want to be alone, or better say, I don't want to be without her.

I don't care what is going on with Lauren. I just want her with me now, we could talk about that later.

Once I reach her living room, I can see her immediately lying there, moving in all directions. Apparently she is awake too.

I walked there and I raised the blankets to get under them next to Santana. The only thing that I want now is her body close to mine.

She turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Quinn?" Santana asked half asleep while I cautiously invade her space. She turns arund to face me leaving our faces very close "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is, what are you doing here?" I ask her directly.

She paused for a minute while I look at her, and suddenly I feel her arm grabbing my waist.

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief when I feel her fingers touch me under my shirt, this is refreshing.

"I swear that nothing is happening between-"

I shut her with a kiss because it's simply the best way to do it. Her nerves are talking for her right now, I can feel it.

I slowly separated from her resting my hands on her face, on her so cute cheek with those irresistible dimples.

"I don't care about that right now" I get a little bit closer to her and her arm tightened around me. "I just wanted to be with you"

With that I connect our lips again. Kissing her with everything I have while she does the same. Sealing all of her concerns with my lips and my fears with hers.

If It were to judge by this kiss, I could swear that she loves me too.

* * *

**_One week later_**

"Could you please stop smiling. It's creeping me out" Rachel says as she sits next to me on her couch. But my smile only gets bigger

"Sorry I can't. I spent all night and morning having sex with Santana" I say amusing "You don't have idea the things she can do with her tongue"

"Ok stop right there. I don't want to hear about your sex life" Rachel sighs as she turns on the TV "Changing the topic, how was the week at work?"

"Ugh I don't even want to talk about it. All week Lauren was giving me more work than normal. Santana told me what happened in her apartment and it's understandable. But still, I can't stand her"

"What a bitch, and how is Santana?"

"She's good. Now is in a meeting with some people to see if we can work there. I don't want to keep working for Lauren, and I don't want Santana close to her either" I say with a frown while watching some show on TV.

I really don't want her close to Santana.

"Well that's dangerous," Rachel says smirking.

"What's dangerous?" I turn my head around towards her and she just looks at me laughing.

"You being jealous"

"Why do you say that, I'm not dangerous!"

"If you say so, but you know I'm right" She says still laughing but then stop.

"Sure" I rolled my eyes, maybe she is kinda right.

"You know Quinn, I must admit that I was wrong about Santana"

Well that catches my attention.

"About what?"

"You know, when I said that she wasn't right for you. I was wrong. I can see that she makes you really happy, and she really cares about you. I approve her" I smile at her words.

"Thank you Rachel" It really means something.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Must be the pizza" Rachel says getting up to open the door.

After a few seconds I hear her shrill voice rise.

"Santana, we thought it would take you longer"

"I have amazing news!" Santana said entering Rachel's apartment.

"How does it went babe?" I ask as I get up from the couch.

"We have the job!" She walked towards me giving me a big hug "We start next week princess"

"That's fantastic Santana!" Rachel says excited.

"Of course it is" She answered her before pulling away from me. I almost miss her arms immediately "Do you want to join the celebration?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I can't sorry," Rachel pouts "I already have plans with David, he will pick me up in a couple of hours"

"Okay, you'll have your own celebration, that's fine" Santana says raising her eyebrows in a sugestive way.

"Santana!" I hit her arm playfully.

"Sorry baby" She says before giving me a peck.

...

The evening progresses in a harmonious environment.

After eating dinner we were chatting and laughing. We talked about everything and anything until it was time to leave because Rachel was going out.

Santana decided to walk to her apartment. Despite the rain, she insisted on walking.

I really don't know why she loves the rain so much.

"If I catch a cold it'll be your fault" I warned her with a small smile.

"You're such a little girl" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Because I am a girl! And so are you"

She starts walking ahead and then turns around in front of me walking backwards.

"I just love the rain" She says looking up the sky.

Does she has to be so beautiful all the time?

"You're going to fall silly" I say smiling.

"I got this" She tells me sure of herself, making me stop suddenly when she stop walking in front of me.

She put her arms around my waist and pulled me closer while I raised my hands to clean up the raindrops falling down her face.

Then she started to lean in and I playfully leaned back.

"What are you doing?" I asked once my eyes find hers.

"I dunno, I just want my epic kiss in the rain" Santana said shrugging.

I laughed at that, it's somehow cute and romantic.

"We have already kissed in the rain before"

"Then we should do it again" Santana said with confidence.

It's so hot when she talks like that.

Besides, who am I to deny her that?

She slowly, very slowly approaches me. So slow that I get impatient.

She smiled at me and then finally closed the distance between us. Her lips began to move against mine so gently that I even blurted out a small whimper against her mouth. The tender contact of her tongue touching my bottom lip is enough to set my body on fire.

I let her dominate the kiss for a while as I keep my hands firmly on her face, caressing her lovely cheeks feeling her smooth skin under my fingertips as the rain keeps falling. She sucks my bottom lip and then start to kiss me with more passion but so freaking gently that I had to let out another small sigh.

She separates from me after a while but her lips are still brushing against mine.

I even felt the rain stop for a moment.

"Quinn I..." Santana whispered with her eyes closed.

I lean in again giving her a peck, just because I can't resist.

Her lips and tongue always taste so sweet. As if her mouth was made of sugar or something. I love it.

"What babe?" I whispered back, still touching my mouth with hers.

I think that her plump lips are my number one weakness when it comes to her.

"I lo-" My heart stops for a second, I stop breathing.

But then she quickly moved away from me.

"I'll love to eat icecream right now" Santana nervously says before starting to walk away.

I heavily sigh. It was just a beautiful illusion.

For a moment there I thought that she would say it. The words that I'm dying to hear. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon apparently.

I get back to reality as I start walking behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana POV

"Please stop, it tickles me" Quinn says laughing while I keep giving her kisses on her bare back and neck.

She moves in my arms from all the laughing but I just keep kissing her. Her skin is so damn soft, I can't help it.

The other day I almost said to her _I love you_. I quickly realize what I was about to say just in time. I mean, what would have happened? Maybe Quinn would have run away or just laughed at me. Sure, I remember her saying those words to me just before I left to London, but we were so young back then, and it was just after having sex. I'm sure it was something of the moment. I really doubt that she mean those words years ago.

Luckily yesterday I could react quickly, that kiss drove me crazy. She is just amazing.

"What can you do to stop me? Do you have something for me?" I asked suggestively as I passed my lips for every inch of her shoulder. She just giggles and mutters something but I fail to hear it.

"What did you say?"

She turned around in my arms taking my face in her hands, staring at me with a look that I know way too well what it means.

I'm in.

"I said _maybe_, it depends on what _you_ want" Quinn raises an eyebrow and I can already feel my dick waking up again. She is so damn sexy.

"I'll think about something while I kiss you, what do you think?" She giggles.

"Okay" Quinn said smiling cutely.

I lean in to finally kiss her again but my phone starts ringing.

"Fuck" I say as I bury my face in Quinn's neck.

Who the hell could be now?

I start to kiss her there instead, and I'm immediately invaded by her smell. Quinn strokes my hair softly with her fingers and it feels really good.

In a smooth motion she turns us over. Quinn is above me now and she spreads her legs putting one on each side of my hip with a determination in her eyes so freaking hot, honestly I guess I could even cum with just having her above me.

"We're going to ignore it okay?" She says with a sexy voice full of lust "Because I can already feel something big between my legs" Oh sure you can.

I smiled and I raised my head to kiss her. She kiss me back entering her tongue into my mouth and exploring every corner. God, she knows how to turn me on with just a kiss.

I feel her hips sink down into my pelvis and I lose myself immediately when she rub her pussy with my dick . We are naked, so I can feel how wet she already is.

I touch her thighs and then grab her ass, keeping her close to me.

I fucking love her ass. Possibly the one part of her body that I like the most.

I grab my dick to enter her but someone starts knocking on my door, very strong and loud.

"Santana, are you in there?" I hear a male voice from afar.

Fuck not now.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked a little scared.

"No idea" I have a very clear idea of who may be though.

So I get out of bed to dress quickly, I put on some clothes and quickly hide my erection. It would be embarrassing if someone could see this.

"Wait for me here okay baby?" I kiss her forehead and didn't wait for answer.

I walk towards the door to open it.

I made my mind and I'll say this just once. I hope he can understand this fast because I don't want him in my apartament ever again. Less now that Quinn is inside.

I open the door and I find the person I thought it was.

"Coming to my house Brandom, really?" I step outside my apartment closing the door behind me.

"Then answer your damn phone! What am I suppose to do? We need you, there is a job you have to do and is urgent. Since you didn't do your last work, you have to do this" He said rushed.

Well, nfortunately I will no longer work for them.

"I won't do anything, I told you I don't want to be into this anymore, didn't I?" I asked him very serious but he just chuckled.

"It's a shame, because you can't quit this job. You're the only person who knows how to managing Cappioni's bank accounts. We need you"

"Then you should find another person for that, because I no longer will do this. And stop fucking bothering me or I'll have to talk" I threatened.

I have no problem in do what I just said if that's the only way to get out of this.

Brandom's eyes gets big, is priceless.

"What do you mean you'll have to talk?" He asked confused.

"Just that, I'll tell everything I know to Daniel Diaz. Don't make me do it"

"You wouldn't dare, they are our first competition around here. Santana do you know what will happen if you do so? You are playing with fire here." I know perfectly.

"It's either that, or I'll simple report what all of you are doing, I don't fucking care go to jail if that means you'll be there too." Althrough, I do care obviously. I'm not planning on leaving Quinn alone.

"You wouldn't dare" Brandom said surprised.

"I would, just leave me alone and nothing will happen. I'm not going to work for you anymore, end of story" I said once again and Brandom looks at me with a fucking smirk on his face.

"You know Cappioni will know this right?"

"Of course I know idiot, you're his dog." I said bitterly and he shake his head annoying.

I don't know why I love so much annoy people.

"You're going to regret this" Brandom warns me, still with a smirk on his face. "You know that right?"

"Just leave me alone asshole" I rolled my eyes and with that, I turned around to get inside my apartment again.

But before I could take even one step I feel Brandom's hand on my arm.

"You'll regret this" He says again, with his gross eyes burning into mine.

I shake my head before closing the door completely.

Douchebag.

I let out a big sigh as I support myself on the door.

I really hope that this is it, I just want to start a new life with Quinn, and for that I have to get out of this dirty business first.

"Who was it?" Quinn asked me walking out of the kitchen.

Apparently she also put on some clothes. And by clothes I mean a shirt and her tiny sexy panties.

"Brandom"

"Oh" Is all that she says. "You have to do... another job?" Quinn implies insecure. Cute little thing.

"No" I pecked her lips "I'm out of it, I don't work for them anymore" I smiled at her and her face is one of pure surprise.

Her smile gets big and she hugs me tightly, nuzzling her face on my neck.

"God you don't have idea of how happy I am right now" Quinn mumbles against my skin.

"I know it's not the time or place, but I want you to know that I'm serious about this. About us babe"

Her eyes lit up and she keeps smiling. A really beautiful smile.

"Really?"

I nodded and she gave me an incredibly passionate long kiss on my lips.

* * *

_Two days later_

I feel relieved, somehow.

I'm starting to slowly get my life back. Leaving that shitty 'work' was the best thing I could have done, now it'll be everything normal again and I won't have to do illegal things anymore. I should've do this a long time ago.

The day in the office is boring, as usual. Luckily we have left just 2 more days here before start the other job. I juts want to get out of here far away from Lauren. She keeps bothering Quinn, handing her more work than normal and throwing nasty comments when she pass by.

I saw her enter Quinn's office a while ago and she still hasn't left. I don't know what is going on there but I can't wait anymore.

I cautiously walk towards Quinn's office and I put my ear to know what is happening inside. They are clearly arguing about something.

Without thinking I opened the door.

"Everything alright here?" I asked when I saw Quinn's face full of anger.

"What are you doing here Santana? Go back to your office" Lauren says with authority.

I don't fucking think so.

"What is going on here Quinn?" I ignored Lauren and walked beside Quinn immediately.

"Nothing, don't worry" She kisses my cheek tenderly and I smile right away.

What is it with her lips anyway?

"What a lovely couple" Lauren commented with a false tone "Now go to your own office Santana, you are delaying Quinn's work here" She demanded before turning around to leave, closing the door behind her.

Quinn sighed next to me and without thinking I wrapped her slim body in my arms.

"I'm glad we're gonna be out of here in a couple of days" She whispered in my neck as my hands began to rub her back.

"Two more days princess" I answered against her hair that smell like heaven.

In two more days we'll be out of this awful job, away from our crazy boss. And I'll see finally a smile on her face.

"I just can't stand her" Quinn informed me and I chuckled.

Like I didn't know before.

"Neither do I babe"

"Biff sent me a text today" Quinn randomely say after awhile.

Did she just say Biff?

What the fuck does he wants now?

"What does he wants Quinn? You can't see him, he's dangerous. Did you know that he is taking drugs? He is buying to Cappioni that shit" I said in a hurry, kind of nervous and she nodded against my neck.

Quinn doesn't seems surprised with this, she just keeps her head in the crook of my neck with her hands on my back.

"I knew he was taking drugs, that's why we fought that day"

_That day._

I really don't want to think about that day.

"Fucking asshole. What does he wants from you now?" I ask irritated.

"He wants to meet me for something I guess"

For something, what something? I'll not let him get close to Quinn again.

What a jerk.

Apparently Quinn can feel how tense I am and she begins to stroke my back with her fingers under my blouse.

Well that's indeed distracted.

"You're not going, right?"

"I won't" Quinn mumbles a little tired.

"Good" I sighed before kissing the side of her head.

I can't forbid her anything anyway. So that calms me down a little bit.

After a while she starts kissing my neck softly, touching every inch of my skin with her soft lips. But those kisses quickly becomes bites. Fuck what is she trying to do, making me hard at work?

"You look really good in that skirt by the way" She said with a so damn sexy voice and I laughed, raising her face to kiss her, yet again.

"You will remove it in a few hours babe"

Quinn smiled closing the distance between us again as I take her waist in my arms.

We kissed for several seconds or minutes, who knows. But when we parted our lips are swollen and red from all the kissing.

I wipe off with my fingers the lipstick from her face and I peck her lips one more time.

Time to go.

"I have to get back to work princess" She pouts, and is really tempting stay with that face. But I really can't. "I can't stay babe" She pouts yet again but then she kisses my cheek.

"Alright, see you later"

I grinned, kissing her forehead and walking away towards my office.

I can't wait to get home with her already

* * *

The hours in the office pass quickly with all the work until is finally time to leave. The only thing I want to do now is get home and go to bed with my perfect girl. I'm really tired today.

I put all my papers together before closing my office door. I don't know why the hell we have to do this everyday. Who the hell would enter here to steal some papers?

I walk to Quinn's office to see if she is ready to go, I find it strange that she hadn't come to my office first. She always finish first and then walk to my office and wait for me until we are both ready to go. She must be doing the extra work Lauren gave to her.

"Bye Santana, have a nice night" A secretary says to me as she walks in a hurry to the elevator. I just nodded with a smile.

They are all anxious to leave this building apparently.

Once I'm outside Quinn's office open the door with a grin. But there is nobody in here, and I don't see her bag or jacket either. She never leaves without me though.

"Are you looking for Quinn?" A young man from the reception asks me, Victor is his name I guess.

"Yes, where is she?"

"She went out about two hours ago" He says looking at the clock "Said that she got an email and had to meet with a client or something" I frowned upon hearing his words, she didn't told me anything.

"Did she tell you when she would return?"

"No ma'am" I just nodded and started walking towards the elevator.

Maybe it was late and she just went home.

But she doesn't have keys to my apartment. So she went to Rachel's maybe?

But again, she would have told me.

I pull out my phone and dial her number. I wait for a couple of seconds but her phone is dead.

This worries me a little. But maybe I'm just overreacting, the meeting with this client perhaps was delayed and she turned off her phone to avoid interruptions. But even so, it's not something Quinn would do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once I'm outside the building I quickly walked inside and I got into the elevator. I pull out my phone once again to try to reach her but her phone is off.

Fuck, what the hell?

This is so weird.

I opened my apartment door and I turned on the lights, putting my coat and purse on the table.

That's when I see a small note on the floor and I take it to read it.

**_'Traitors paid for it. Quinn belong to us now. That's your price'_**

**_..._**

I read the note again and again to make sure this is real and not a nightmare.

Each word takes the air out of my lungs, leaving me without breath. I think I've been here frozen for minutes now.

It can't be.

Is this real world or am I just dreaming?

I try to get back to reality but is hard to think straight, I read the note once again, over and over again.

My mind and my heart still don't believe it.

My brain is not working right now, but I know I have to do something quickly, because this _is_ actually happening. With all the effort in the world I try to compose myself and concentrate to act as fast as possible.

With trembling hands I pull out my phone from my back and I dial Quinn's number again. Nothing.

I dial Brandom's number then, I wait a couple of seconds but he doesn't answer either.

I try again and the same. I try hundreds of times but he doesn't fucking answer me.

I'll go to Cappioni's house, I know where that pig lives. This will end right fucking now.

I quickly took my keys and leave my apartment running down the stairs. I need to get there fast. I can't waste any time, not even a second. I know how dangerous they can be.

While I run to my car I try to call Brandom again but he still doesn't answer my call. I will kill all these asshole, one by one. I'll make sure of that.

This is all my fault though.

I thought I was doing the right thing today, but it wasn't wise of me. I should have waited.

I drive fast down the highway avoiding all the cars, all I want right now is arrive immediately to his house. Maybe Quinn is there.

My vision starts to cloud after a few minutes and I clean the glass with my hand, but then I realize that it's for the tears. This fear is becoming bigger as the seconds pass. I don't even want to think about the possibilities. It would drive me crazy. I need to act quickly and intelligently.

Around thirty minutes later I arrive at Cappioni's home. A fucking mansion.

I quickly get outta the car and I walk straight to the main door but one of his bodyguards takes my arm stopping me.

"Do you have an appointment to see him?" I don't have all the damn time.

"I need to see Cappioni" I say trying to pull his hand away from me but he just squeezes me harder.

I like when I apply my self defense classes, that's exactly what I'll have to do now.

In a very fast movement I take his hand and bend backwards his arm, I'm sure I dislocated his shoulder by the way he's complaining. I kick him in the face to make sure that he won't follow me and I take his gun.

I bet I will need it.

I shoot the door latch and quickly enter the house looking for Quinn.

I examine every part of the huge house but I can't find anyone.

I'm in an empty house.

I begin to feel hopelessness, I don't see anyone.

"Quinn!" I scream her name as I walk downstairs to another floor.

"Quinn where are you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, I see a frightened maid hidden under a table.

"Where is your boss?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"I don't know ma'am. He hasn't come here for two days now"

What?

"What are you talking about? He lives here. Are you covering him?" I asked as I approach her.

She looks at me like wanting to cry, well sorry but I have to do what I have to do.

"I swear to god I'm telling the truth. He hasn't come here in two days"

"Where is he then?" I ask hasty but she didn't answer me "I said where is he?"

"I don't know ma'am, I swear"

I don't waste any more time and start to run towards the main entrance of this stupid house again.

Where the hell he can be if he's not at home? He never leaves his home.

I walk next to this guard again that is still lying on the floor.

"Hey, where is Cappioni?" He tries to get up on her feets but I don't let him and I put my foot on his throat. "You better answer me with the truth" I threatened "I will not hesitate to use your own gun."

"I dunno, I haven't seen him"

"Are you sure?" I pointed the gun to his head for a second and he nods.

I'm starting to get into panic mode. I'm worried and scared, the worst convinations. I have to clean my mind and think with a cold head.

I run back to my car and enter sitting in the driver's seat. I need to find her.

I have to.

Tears begin to fall down my cheeks again and I clean them quickly. It's been four hours since the last time I saw her. She can't be so far away.

Suddenly a name comes to my mind and I dial his number immediately.

Thank God he answers after a few tones.

"Who's this?" The same stupid voice as always.

"Lopez" I can hear silence on the other side.

"Lopez, long time no see you. Tell me how I can help you" He has been the only 'loyal' partner in this business. If I can even call him loyal.

"Where I can find Cappioni?" I ask impatient.

"Cappioni? What for?"

"Just tell me where"

"Where are your manners dear?" I can almost see his cocky smirk on the other side of the line.

"Listen Robert, I don't have all the time in the world. Just tell me where I can find him, I know that you probably know this. The money is no problem, I'll pay you more than that fucking idiot" I try to reason with him, he's the only one who can help me now, and Robert loves money so that's good.

"Now I like where this is going"

"Yeah, then just tell me! Where I can find him?" I need to know right now, I can't let the minutes pass anymore. Quinn has to get out of there. I don't even dare to think about what may happen if I don't find her soon.

"It depends on what you need. You know how Cappioni is, he's everywhere, but depending on the circumstances"

"He took away my friend" I say holding my tears.

"I don't think is just a 'friend' Santana, Cappioni doesn't do this kind of things without thinking about the right person to do it. I'm sorry though" I could almost swear that he is really sorry. But Robert is not interested in anything more than money. That's the reason why he is negotiating with me in the first place.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to tell me where I can find him" I release a heavy sigh "I need to find her"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure" He says somewhat doubtful "You know I'm risking my ass with this right? I'll do it just for the money Lopez. I'm thinking on leave this and start a new life and-"

"What part of I don't fucking have time you don't get it? Tell me where he is!"

"Ok, calm down. Told you I'm not sure, but it's highly likely that he will be there if he has your friend" I feel sick when he says so.

"Where?"

"It's where he leads people who have been disloyal to him, or people like your friend for revenge" I've never felt this scared before.

"What do you mean revenge?"

He sighs on the other side of the line. "You know what I mean Lopez, don't make me say it"

I close my eyes tight leaving that tortuous thought aside. I will not allow it, I'd rather die than let that happens. I'm still on time. It's been only a couple of hours.

"Then tell me where is this place"

"Alright, but first let's talk about the money-"

"Robert! Just tell me where is this place, you can have all my money if you want but tell me where it is this place"

"Ok, take it easy. It's an old house. A big house, I'll text you the address"

"Just do it right now, okay?"

"I will, good luck Lopez" And with that I end the call.

I don't want to think, I really don't want to. I just need to think of ways to find Quinn.

This is all my fault, I keep reminding myself that. I'll never forgive myself.

After a couple of seconds I get the message with the address and I start driving as fast as I can. This place is only a few minutes away from here so I'll be there quickly.

I just hope that she can be there.

* * *

Quinn POV

My mouth it's dry and my eyes are heavy. I start to slowly feel conscious but I can't open my eyes, it's difficult. I try not to fall asleep again. I don't feel my body at all. I can only feel my mouth and eyes but they don't want to open.

the last thing I remember is that I went out to meet with a client. He sent me an email telling me that he needed some documents and to delivered them in a street close to the building. I wait in the street for about fifteen minutes but he never came. That's the only thing I remember. Then everything becomes blurry in my mind.

"Is she awakening?" I hear whispers from afar. Far away. Is it product of my imagination or is this really happening? Where am I?

"I don't know, it seems so"

I think this is really happening. Whose are these voices?

I try to open my eyes but I still can't. My head hurts as if I had slept for hours.

Slowly I start to feel my body, from my feet to my head. It's a weird feeling.

Apparently I'm sitting. In a chair maybe? I try to move my hands and feet but I can't. I feel a strong grip around me. Like a string.

What the..? I beging to panic as I try to open my eyes but I can't, I really can't, and I don't see anything. That's when I realize I have a bandage around my eyes.

What is this?

"Where am I?" I asked, but my voice is lower than a whisper "Is someone there?"

_"Hey pretty woman. You are finally awake" _A man spoke hoarsely.

_"Don't talk with her stupid! We have to wait to our boss. He will tell us what to do"_

_"I only said hello, don't call me stupid"_

_"Whatever, you are anyway. Keep quiet"_

"Where am I? Who are you?" I can't even recognize my voice.

Why am I tied to a chair? Why is there a bandage on my eyes? I want to cry and scream but I have no strength for that. I can barely feel my body.

_"We can't tell you"_

"Where the hell am I?" I say this time firmer and louder.

_"Look, she is fierce. I like it"_

A guy approaches me and begins to touch my face with his fingers. I can't get away from him, my hands are tied.

I begin to shed some silent tears while he keeps running his fingers through my lips.

"Please don't" I whispered hopeless.

_"What? you're very hot. Right buddy?"_

_"Yes totally. Tell me hot chick, are you single?"_

_"I don't think so, look at her. She's beautiful"_ Luckily he pulls his hands away from my face, but my tears don't stop falling.

_"We should have fun with her for awhile"_

My breath hitched after hearing that.

Please no.

_"I'd love to, but you know how the boss is, we need to wait for him"_

What is this?

"Please, don't hurt me" I whispered again sounding weak.

_"Please yes! but first we have to wait for our boss, is on his way"_

My silent tears quickly transform in sobs as reality finally begins to hit me.

Why am I here?

Where is Santana?


	21. Chapter 21

Santana POV

I don't know how I get here so fast, ten minutes maybe? I drove here as fast as I could. I'm outside of a huge abandoned house or at least it looks abandoned. I can see a black car parked right outside this house, but I don't see Cappioni's car anywhere.

I pull out my phone to make sure I'm in the right direction. I am.

But where the fuck is Cappioni's car? I need to find him. He is the one who will take me to where Quinn is.

I get off the car anyway, but not before taking the gun with me.

No one is on the streets, this looks like a desert. I can't say if that's good or bad yet. But it makes it easier walk towards the house with the gun in my hand.

Once I get there I support my head on the door to try to hear something, but it's all silence inside. I try to get in without any noise but the door is closed.

_Damn_

Right now I appreciate the little things I've learned in this shitty business. I quickly try to find something on the floor to open the door. I know how to do it.

I pick up a small wire and introduce it on the lock knob. After a few shunting I hear the click and I slowly process to open the door. I can't let them see me before I see them, that's the plan.

When I'm finally inside I start to open all the doors that I have in view but can't find anyone again. There is a car outside though, someone should be here.

I walk towards the backyard and when I get there I don't see anyone either. This house is in shambles and fucking empty.

I support myself on the wall and let out a heavy sigh as I try to control my breath.

Where is Quinn?

Just then, I hear the slightest noise from a door precisely on the yard in front of me. I walk there and open it noiselessly.

I can see a ladder leading down to a type of basement andwithout wasting another second I start to walk down the stairs stealthily.

That's when I hear Quinn's soft voice.

_"Please don't hurt me"_

_"Please yes! but first you have to wait our boss, is on his way"_

My heart stops its beats when I hear her saying those words.

I start to walk down the stairs faster and I come face to face to another door, a little more big than the first.

With all the strength I have I kick it and entered the room.

What my eyes see is the worst nightmare I could think of.

Quinn is tied to a chair blindfold and there are two men very close to her for my taste.

"Get the fuck away from her" I aim my gun at their heads as I approach Quinn.

I arrive just in time, she looks fine.

"San is that you?" She asks me crying.

God only knows how grateful I am right now.

I turn around my head completely to answer her and that's when I feel a loud shot followed by Quinn screming.

Instantly I feel a strong pressure on my left shoulder. I raise my hand to touch me there and I find something warm in my fingers. Blood I think.

"Santana! Santana are you okay?" I hear Quinn shout from afar.

Crap this really hurts.

I lift my head to look at those cowards and I see just in time the same guy who shot me lifting up his hand again with the gun pointing to my head.

I quickly raise my hand and shot him right on his chest. And then I shot the other guy in both legs. They both fall to the ground, one almost unconscious and the other screaming in pain.

This gives me time to get close to Quinn and remove the bandage.

Once I do so, her eyes slowly opens and I can see right away that she's been crying for a while. Her beautiful eyes looks at me hopeful and scared at the same time.

I'll never forgive myself for this.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" Is the first thing I said as a single tear falls down my cheek.

"I knew you would find me" Despite all, she still smiles at me. But then she sees my bleeding shoulder and her eyes widen in surprise "Oh god Santana, you need to go to the hospital now"

Yeah I know, it hurts like hell, but I want to fucking kill those bastard first. And Cappioni, I heard he is on his way.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I state as I stand behind the chair to untie the rope. I quickly remove the rope from around her and a stroke of rage consumes me.

I can clearly see her small hands all swollen and wounds.

She pulled off the rest of the rope and stand up giving me a big hug, I ignore the pain I feel and just hug her tightly, tight like never before.

"Tell me babe" I whispered in her ear, "Did they hurt you? In any way?" I bring her closer with my arms. Now more than any other day I don't want to let her go, never.

She doesn't answer me right away though, but I hear the guy who I shot answer for her instead._  
_

"We were about to spread her legs, you ruined the fun"

My blood goes to my head and a stupid amount of anger fills my whole body in a fraction of seconds.

Right after hearing that, I quickly separated from Quinn and turned around to shoot him again. This time in his shoulder.

He scream, yet again. Not enough though.

I approached him and I kick him non stop on his ribs. but then I put another shot in his shoulder.

Im sure the other guy is dead or something because he isn't moving now.

"I'll kill you" I threatened him.

I was about to kick him again but I suddenly feel soft hands take mine.

Quinn

"We'll call the police Santana, you need to see a doctor" She said worried before taking my hand and leading me to the door. "I'm fine now, don't do something you'll regret."

I'm sure I'll no regret anything. But the determination in Quinn's eyes left no room for another answer.

"We need to go now San please, you're hurt" She tries again and I just nod.

My vision begins to gets blurry.

I have no strength left already, but when I turn around my head and see him again, I remember everything he said and I can't really control myself.

I walk towards him again and I start to kick him on the ribs once again.

Is he dead too now? He's not moving.

However, Quinn quickly comes next to me and takes my hand again turning me around so we can walk to the stairs.

I'm starting to feel really bad, that fucking bullet I have on my shoulder is affecting me.

We walk to my car and she quickly sits me in the passenger seat while she climbs into the driver's seat. She turn on the car and start driving way too fast, to the hospital I guess.

My vision begins to blur badly and I don't know if I'm half conscious beause of the pain or for losing so much blood.

I look at her and she have a really worried face, but she still looks beautiful.

I gazed down at her hands again and I feel sick, they're swollen by the rope.

I should have killed them.

"Quinn tell me if those idiots hurt you please" I say as I try to keep my eyes open. I'm still willing to come back and kill them though.

She takes my hand softly squeezing it "You arrived just in time babe." Quinn lifted up my hand and kisses me.

Shouldn't I be the one comforting her?

I'm a piece of shit.

"We are almost there San, stay awake please"

It was everything I wanted to hear though. She's fine.

"Santana don't fall asleep!"

Slowly and unconsciously I begin to close my eyes.

The last thing I heard was her voice calling my name before completely fall asleep.

...

I feel an awful and uncomfortable pain right on my shoulder, I try to move but I can't. I feel my hands connected to something. I open my eyes slowly and I find white walls.

Hospital.

How long have I been here? I try to sit up in bed but I can't, it really hurts.

I look to my left and I see that my hand is connected to some wires and I have a large patch on my shoulder where he shot me.

I turn my head to the right and I see Quinn fast asleep in a chair. She looks so cute sleeping but somewhat uncomfortable, her brow is furrowed. She should go home to get some rest, but I don't think it's not safe so she better stay here with me.

"Quinn" I call her name and she slowly opens her eyes.

She stands up quickly walking to my side.

"God you're awake" Quinn says while taking my hand. "How do you feel?"

"Good, how do you feel?"

"It wasn't me who got shot San." She gave me a small smile.

"Yeah but still" I shrugged as I began to feel guilt once again.

"You went through a surgery, apparently you lost a lot of blood but everything went well"

"I'm just glad you're okay Quinn" I ignored her words as I caress her hand with mine.

That's the only think that matters, not my fucking surgery.

"Well, you were the one who saved me" She smiles yet again.

I fail to respond when I hear the door open and two officers enter the room.

"Santana Lopez" One of them says.

What the hell is it now? Why are two officers talking to me.

"Yes?"

"We know about your situation"

'Situation' is a small word to describe my case.

"What situation?"

"Kidnapping, you being a mob member and things like that" The other officer says as he begins to approach me too.

I take deep breathe as I look at Quinn who has a horrified face.

It was obvious they would know though.

"What happened to the men who kidnapped my friend?" Is the first thing I ask, If they are freely walking over there I'll find them. And then I'll find Cappioni.

"They're in jail already, one of them was found dead." Well I shouldn't feel good about that but I do feel good. "He confessed everything. Turns out that they were part of the mob too and they denounced someone called Anthony Cappioni after a couple of questions,"

"And?" I can't help but ask.

"And luckily we find him. He's currently being questioned"

I'm sure my eyes can't get any more big.

"Cappioni is in jail?"

"Not yet, but it'll happen"

This is fucking amazing.

"Anyway, we're here because your name was also mentioned"

"Hey, she is recovering from a surgery now. You can't ask her questions" Quinn says on my defense. Flawless woman.

"Sure we can miss." He reply Quinn before looking at me "Santana Lopez, we just want to let you know that you can't leave this hospital until you can talk to the police handling the case, alright?"

I nod.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you soon" And with that they walk away leaving the room.

What the hell am I going to do now?

"What are you going to do San?" Quinn asked me more worried than me.

"I'll just say all that I know. It makes no sense to lie" I lift my head to look at her and I can see some tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I know what's gonna happen" She simple said.

And I know too, I will most likely go to jail for a while. But it's something that is necessary. I just worked for him, they maybe will give me a short time.

Although arrangements with illegal documents can play against me.

"Quinn don't worry, I'll be fine"

"But I'll not be fine. What I'll do without you?" The way she says it breaks my heart, she sounds so helpless.

Again I'm making her feel like crap.

"It will be just a short time Quinn, I promise"

She dried her tears before lean in a little bit more. "I really hope you're right"

She bent down her head and her lips touched mine, I can taste her sweet lipstick mixed with her tears. We kissed until the air becomes a problem and we have to pull away from each others mouth.

"Lie down with me?" I asked trying to move a little to make room for her.

"I don't want to hurt you San"

"I'm fine. Come here, I want you to sleep with me"

After a moment of hesitation she just nods and starts to take off her boots to get into bed.

Right now, this is the best for her and me. This way I will have her in my arms and I'll be sure that she's safe.

...

...

...

* * *

_Three days later_

This morning was pretty hectic, but I'm happy. After two long hours of declaration with the cops I've come to the best agreement. Two months. I will be only two months in jail and then I'll be free. I really thought it would be more, but I think my power of persuasion is really convincing.

I walk towards the waiting room to see Quinn and tell her the news, I feel completely ridiculous walking with slippers and a robe but I have to be here a few more days to recover well. Then I go straight to another room, but in prison.

I can quickly identify her from afar. She stands out above all of the people in the room. She is apparently reading something. But she's not really reading, I can tell. Her eyes are scanning in all directions of the page, she must be deep in thoughts.

I walk over her but before I can get there she lifted her head. She stood up and ran to me, adorable.

"How did it go?" Her eyes shows anxiety and concern.

"Better than expected" I say with a grin.

"Really?" She quickly match my smile.

"Yeah, I'll be only two months in jail. After that, I'm completely free"

"Oh God!" She hugged me tight and I'm sure I will need medicine later because she is squeezing me really hard, but I couldn't care less. Her smell and body heat are my own drug.

"I could get a good deal. And you know what's best of all?"

"What?" She asked against my neck, clinging to me.

"The cops said that Cappioni will be in jail to death. It's over, I'm not working for him anymore"

"really? I can't believe it!" She told me excited before raising her head "I'm so happy for you San"

"I'm happy for us" I say with a smile and then I lean in to kiss her.

...

The afternoon passed quickly, it's night already and it's time for Quinn to go home but she doesn't listen to me. She's so obstinate.

"I told you no Santana, I'm fine here. I won't leave you alone" She says again as she settles better on bed.

We've been talking all afternoon lying here in each others arms. Hugging and kissing, I couldn't have ask for a better day, but she needs to go now. At least for a while to do something.

With Cappioni and some of his dogs in jail, the streets are much safe for us and her.

"You need to get some rest baby, I'm not going anywhere" I kiss her forehead and she just frowns even more. "Go take a shower and sleep in a real bed, I'll be fine"

"No! I want to be with you" Quinn says with a pout, how cute is that?

"Alright let's do something, my car is still parked outside?" She nods "You said that Rachel isn't in New York right?" She nods again, "Well, then drive to my home, take a bath and eat something, then you can come back and sleep here with me the whole night" I say with a smile.

"Why? I smell?" Quinn asked and I laughed.

"You never smell baby girl, it could pass weeks without you bathing and even so, you would smell fantastic" I say with a smirk, it's truth "I just want you to bring me clothes, my other clothes are stained with blood, I need something to get out of here, could you do that for me?" Please say yes.

She thinks for a few seconds, then let out a sigh.

"Ok I will go, but I'll be right back to sleep with you tonight" She lifts her head to give me that look that I love so much.

I kiss her cheek and she begins to get out of bed.

"I really need those clothes," I assure her.

Althrough, I really don't need them.

"I will bring those clothes to you" She says while putting her boots "But I'll sleep here tonight"

"I'll be waiting" I smirked and she smiled back.

When she is ready to go, she turns around and gives me a long kiss on my lips.

The moment she walks out the room, I get off of bed to take my phone from my bag.

I take it and I go back to bed, these nurses I have are quite dramatic.

I send a couple of messages to get his number and after a few minutes I get it. You can do so many things if you have the right contacts.

I dial his number and wait for an answers.

Is the only man that comes to my mind at this moment, I don't like at all that he was with Quinn at some point, but he is the best in this, and I know for sure that he wouldn't hurt Quinn.

_"Hello there?"_ He answered hoarsely.

I remember when he once said that speaking like that with women always works. I always speak softly to them and it has never failed me before. He really doesn't know much about women.

"Puck" I simply said.

_"Who is this?"_

"Santana Lopez" I listen how he chokes on something that he is drinking.

_"No fucking way! Lopez how are you? Who gave you my number? It's been so long"_

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling you for something really important. Look, I know you left law school a few years ago to become bodyguard, is that right?" I ask quietly.

_"Yeah, I am the best bodyguard you've ever meet"_

"Good, because I need your work"

_"You tell me, I'm the best"_ Puck answered me sure of himself.

I hate his confidence. Even more when he was dating Quinn in college. I know I have my own confidence too, but I am that arrogant? I don't think so.

"Is about Quinn. I need you to take care of her for two months"

_"Quinn Fabray? As in my Quinn Fabray?"_ And that's why I hesitate to call him.

"Stop right there dumbass. Firstly Quinn is not yours, Okay? I don't even know if she ever was. So don't say _my_ Quinn again" Jackass.

_"Ok, but she was"_ Yeah sure. Stupid. _"So you want me to look after her, right?"_ He ask with a doubtful voice.

"Yes, and you have absolutely forbidden to try something with her, If I hear otherwise I will cut your balls"

I need to make myself clear here.

_"And I don't doubt that you will, but easy there. That's not going to happen"_

"Okay"

_"Tell me, how much hours at day? I mean, do you need my work just at night?"_

"24/7 Puck, I need you to be close to her."

_"Alright"_

"You see, some things have happened and I'll be away for two months. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know that you are good in this,"

_"I sure am, plus I don't work alone, my buddy works with me"_

"So you will focus only on Quinn these two months?"

_"Yeah, I just finished my last job so when do I start?"_

"How about today. Quinn just went to my home to get some things. I'll send you my address and you can go see her so she can be safe"

_"Sorry but I need to ask, why do you want me to do this, I mean, you did something? And hey! What the hell! are you two together again?"_

"I can't answer that and I'll definitely not going to answer that last one. You just have to knowledge that she is not with you anymore, that's all-"

_"Alright calm down, I will go to make sure she is safe then. I guess we'll talk about the money later?"_

"Don't worry about it, I can pay you very well. You and your friend just have to worry about her"

_"Then sent me your address"_

"Okay, just promise me you'll be taking good care of her" I really need to be sure she'll be fine.

_"Is my job, and I'm damn good at this"_ He assured me and with that I end the call.

I really hope I'm doing the right thing here, I know Puck is good at this. The only thing that bothers me a little bit is that they had history.

But I really can't be selfish right now.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana POV

"Don't worry San, you'll get out of here soon" Quinn says with a smile.

Soon? one month and 8 days is not 'soon' for me. Less if I'm here. The hours pass so damn slow. It's like a fucking hell in here. And the suit I'm wearing is just... I don't even have words, is simply ridiculous. An orange suit, really?

Also, my bad luck is killing me. My cellmate found out that I have _something_ down here, now they all want to jump into my bed at night.

Of course, I don't tell that kind of things to Quinn. She would kill me, It's not even my fault, but even so, she would still kill _me_. Quinn is so irrational when she is jealous. And it's hot, I have to admit it.

"That it's not soon. Besides I can only see you twice a week" And it sucks. At first I thought it would be more days of visits, but no.

She takes my hand and smiles "Don't worry baby, really. We'll be together again in a couple of days" I see her face changes to a mischievous one "You should ask if you can keep the suit. You look really hot on it, my bad girl" She says as she raises an eyebrow.

Damn, just hearing her saying those words turns me on. I just want to get out of here to make her mine again.

"I'll see what I can do" she smiles "Anyway, how have you been? How was work this week?"

"It was good, it's different to what we were doing with Lauren, but I like it" And that makes me happy.

"I'm glad baby, I got it for you" Her phone starts ringing and she takes it.

"Let me see who it is, maybe it's from work" Her eyes looks down her phone screen and then she shove it again on her purse "Is just Puck"

And that is something that keeps happening, I don't know how to control this jealousy anymore, it makes me so angry and insecure. Right after calling Puck to tell him what to do, Quinn arrived at the hospital telling me that she bumped into him on her way back and they exchanged numbers. Now Quinn recently told me that sometimes they meet, to drink coffee or some stupid shit.

I don't know if he is doing this to be closer to her to protect her or because he really is trying something with Quinn.

The worst of it is that Puck doesn't answer my calls, I've been trying to speak with him for days, but nothing.

I mean, who am I? It's like a nightmare to be with me, Quinn knows this first hand. I'm in jail and probably in ruins after paying Robert and Puck's services.

Puck is simpler, it would be simpler with him. Maybe he is better for her than me, with thousand of less problems. But I'm selfish, I don't want anyone touching my beautiful girl besides me.

I really don't know what to do with this situation, I can't do anything in here. I can only hope that nothing is going on between them and Puck isn't trying something with her.

They were already dating once, that could easily happen again.

"Hey are you okay? You space out for a while" Quinn returns to take my hand and smiles.

"It's nothing" Lie "I'm just happy that I'll go out just in time for your birthday" This time, I lean to give her a kiss and she happily sighs on my lips.

It's a short kiss, but I loved every second that lasted.

"I'm happy too, You have no idea" She leans once again and kisses me passionately.

...

I can't sleep, it's really hard when you only have one blanket. I'm cold, but more than that, it's my head that doesn't let me sleep. Quinn is all that I think about. Five days has passed since the last time I saw her. I just want to get out of here to be with her. Kiss her, touch her and just feel her.

I hear the grating of my cell open but I didn't even turn around to look who it is, must be my cellmate, Hanna. A pain in my ass.

Suddenly I feel my bed moving a little and I turn around instantly.

"What the-" I fail to finish that sentence because her lips touch mine immediately. She tries to push me down on my bed but I just move away from her.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing" I can't believe it, she keeps trying.

"I want you" She says as her hand grabs my dick but I quickly push her hand away.

"Get out of my room now" I say as I try to stand up but she just push me down on the bed again.

"Santana don't be such a prude, you know you also want this, you haven't had sex in a long time right?" Her hand returned to my cock and she starts to feel me up as she tilts her head to kiss my neck applying pressure. I can't deny that it feels good after so long.

But she is not Quinn.

I take her hand away from me once again and walked away from her.

"You're crazy Danny, get out of here"

"I will not" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Then I'll call a guard to do it, you're out of your cell at night. That is what? A week of punishment?" She looks scared and then got up from my bed.

"You wouldn't do that Santana"

"Sure I would. Just go back to your own bed and stop bother me Ok?"

She looks upset and then begins to walk out of here. Just then my cellmate Hanna arrives.

"Could you leave the gate closed next time please" I say a little annoying as I settle into bed again.

"Sorry, just went to the bathroom" She leans next to me and I know what comes next, is the same every night, "Still don't want to have fun with me?"

"No thanks"

"Well is your lost" Yeah sure.

"Just let me sleep Hannah"

Fuck this. I know I'm irresistible, but this is irritating.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on baby show me a smile" says Quinn looking down at me "Just nine more days!" She tells me excited.

"Whatever" I say as I bury my face in her breasts and hug her waist more tightly, I miss having her so close all the time "You smell good baby. Well you always smell good" I give her a kiss on each breast over her winter clothes. "Do they miss me?" I ask and look at her eyes with a smile.

"Who?" Quinn asked confused.

"Them" I return to kiss each of her breast so she can realize of 'who' I'm talking about.

She laughs. "Of course they miss you" Her hands begin to stroke my hair and I close my eyes at the tender contact "All my body misses you. My heart misses you too" She bends over to give me a peck.

"Just a few more days" She smiles as she settle better on my lap, then she starts to looks everywhere but me. This room is too full. It seems like everyone came here to visit their respective person today.

However, after a while, her eyes never return to mine and she bites her lip.

Quinn wants to say something, or she is hiding something.

"What is it?"

She turns her head around to look at me and I notice her nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to say something, just tell me" I wait for her reply but she never speaks and looks away.

Her hands tightened on my neck as her eyes return to mine.

"Don't be mad, it's nothing, but I know how you are. Just let me speak until I finish, okay?"

What the hell does that mean?

"Just tell me Quinn"

I separate myself from her a little to keep my eyes on her.

"Remember that I told you I bumped into Puck two months ago?"

Fuck, I close my eyes tight. I knew this would happen.

Fucking Puck, he said he wouldn't try anything, how could I trust him? How could I call him in the first place. I'm so stupid.

Now she certainly will tell me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore.

I try to get Quinn off my legs to get up but she doesn't let me.

"Santana hear me out, is not what you think" she takes my face giving me a short kiss "I promise baby, it's not what you think. Is just that... I've been meeting with him occasionally to hang out but apparently Puck mistook some things. He told me that he still likes me and yesterday... He asked me out, like a date, of course I said no. Upon hearing my answer he repeated many times that he wouldn't give up on me. But I really dont care, I needed to tell you this because I don't want misunderstanding Ok? I wanna be with you San, no one else" Quinn smiles at me and gives me another long peck on my lips.

I let out a sigh of relief, she still wants to be with me. That's good.

Puck is treacherous though, I trust the wrong person.

This is not going to stay like this.

"You sure you don't like him?" I ask anyway, I need to know. This uncertainty is killing me.

"Didn't your hear what I just said?" This time she gets up from my lap and I can see in her face that my question wasn't right to ask.

"It's just a question Quinn. I mean, you were with him once so..."

"No Santana, I don't like him at all. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you, I just don't trust him. But Quinn... I mean, look at me. I'm in jail for fuck sake! Why would you choose a person like me over I don't know, Puck" I say as I stand up and walk to her side "Is just that... you deserve better"

"Stop this Santana, I'm sick of you thinking so little of you. I'm not perfect either"

As if

I chuckled "Yes, you are"

Quinn approaches me and takes my face in her hands as she slowly leans towards me.

"There is a very good reason to stay with you, trust me"

Then I feel the softer touch of her lips. She begins to slowly move their lips in sync with mine and I feel like my stomach begins to fill with all those feelings that only she can make me feel.

We kissed for a while and then we parted, but Quinn doesn't let me go and gives me a hug.

_\- Five more minutes - _Says a famale voice.

"Stop being so insecure Santana, I'm with you" She lifts her head and looks me in the eye with a tender smile "Besides, in my eyes you're the perfect one"

I give her another kiss while hugging her tightly. For now, I will trust in what she says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Finally, finally it's my day! And Quinn's birthday. I couldn't have had better luck. I'm leaving this hell just in time for her birthday.

I lied to her, I told her there were some complications and I'll be free tomorrow, not today. I want to surprise her.

This will be perfect.

I step by the reception of this damn prision to return my suit and sign some stupid documents before leave.

It's only 3:09 pm. I'll go take a shower and then go to buy her gift, I know exacly what she wants. I'm going to wait for her outside her work to surprise her.

I start to walk outisde and I can feel immediately fresh air. I look up the sky with a smile.

Finally, I thought again.

This time I will do things right for me and Quinn. I will not make the same mistakes, I learned from them.

I walk freely on the street and call a taxi to go home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm so nervous. I look at the bouquet of flowers in my hands once again and I think it's a little cheesy, maybe I should threw it on the trash. But then I think, that Quinn really likes this kind of thing, so.

I look at my watch again and it's already 5.18 pm. Quinn should have been here by now, she works till five.

I sigh while I keep waiting for her, I must look like a fool outside of a building with flowers, but I don't care, it's all for her.

I turn around my head to the entrance once again and just then, I see her getting off the elevator. Beautiful as always. She looks gorgeous, elegant and classic. Blue suits her so well.

My smile becomes extremely big as I see her approaching the exit, but it quickly fades when I see Puck behind her. And then they laugh together.

What the fuck, what the hell is he doing here?

Did she lie to me?

I can' believe it. I know perfectly what is going on here.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest, an impressive ache in my heart.

I don't know what to do, what do I do?

I knew something was going on between them.

Should I stay here so I can punch him?

Ugh, fuck this.

I turn around to get out of here fast but just then Quinn reaches the exit.

"Santana?" She asks surprised with a huge smile "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" She walks further towards me to hug me but I step back. She is taken aback by my sudden gesture "What happens?"

"What happens? I don't know, what happens Puck?" I direct my gaze to him but he just looks to the side, coward.

"Oh no, not again Santana" Quinn tries to approach me but I just step back again. I can clearly see hurt in her eyes, and that hurts me too. But I can't have any physical contact with her right now, it will all fade away if she is near me. I can't let this go this time. I'm only fooling myself here.

It was going to end like this somehow.

"It's not what you think" Quinn tries to reason with me but I can't look at her in the eyes, I'm just looking at this stupid flowers trying not cry. Now I'm sure as hell I look like a stupid.

"This is for you" I say handing her the flowers and thank god she takes it because otherwise I would have looked even more stupid "I wanted to surprise you and say happy birthday, but you surprised me instead"

I look one more time at Puck and he still has his head down, saying nothing. How I want to kick his ass in this moment, but I will not make a scene on the street, in front of Quinn's work, well _our_ work.

"Can you for once in your life listen to me? Nothing is going on here. He just came to say happy birthday" Quinn takes my face in her hands and is the worst thing I can let her do.

I haven't seen her in days. Haven't feel her soft touch.

My eyes closes immediately with that little gesture, her thumb caressing my cheek makes me want to stay here with her and forget about everything

This is bad though, I can't let her have control right now.

I recover quickly and step back. I don't want to look into her eyes so I turn my head to the side.

"Santana please, nothing is going on here" Yeah sure.

I turn around and quickly start to walk away from there. I don't want to be here and look like a fucking asshole who has been duped.

But been cheating by whom anyway? We are not even together properly.

As I walk away from there I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. This shouldn't have happened this way.

"Santana wait" I hear her soft voice calling me.

Not now. I want to be alone.

I keep walking as fast as I can while this damn feeling just grow inside me. I'm not sure what it is. Hurt, anger.

"San wait please" Quinn called me once again with desperation. "Santana!" her voice sounds broken, mixed with tears. Fuck

I turn around to face her and is a bad idea because she was running so she clashes with my body, I reach to grab her waist just in time so she doesn't fall out.

And again... a bad idea have her so close. I can't think straight with her body pressed against mine.

However, I don't pull my hands away from her, quite the opposite, I take her waist more firmly in my arms. My body thinks for itself when I'm this close to Quinn. All the people in the street suddenly disappears, I can only see her, and her eyes looks at me with sadness.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She whispered as her hands hold my face.

Her cheeks are a little flushed from the cold and her lips are slightly parted. I look into her eyes and I try to know what she is thinking but I can't, they are shining, for the tears I guess.

My heart hurts so much right now, like really.

Seriously how much pain can a person endure? I'm sure I exceeded my capacity.

She keeps looking at me expectant as her fingers touch my cheeks, softly and caring.

"Santana why are you doing this to me?" Quinn asks again.

I can answer her with so many differents things.

But I can't take it anymore, I need to get this out of my chest. This is going to make it easier or more difficult. But I don't care about the consequences anymore, I don't care if it's a bad or good thing to do right now. I don't fucking care about anything, all I want to do is say it, otherwise I will explode.

And she deserves to know it too.

"Because I love you Quinn, I fucking love you. I've loved you for 6 years and I will do it for the rest of my life"

I said looking straight into her eyes so she can knows that every word I said is true. I need her to understand that I love her. I always have.

Her eyes begin to watered and I can see as a single tear falls down her cheek. But then, she gives me the most beautiful and radiant smile I've ever seen in her.

"I love you too" Quinn says before kissing me with an impressive passion.

And right in this moment, I understand the meaning of happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn POV

_"I love you"_

Was the last thing I heard before she fell asleep. And it's understandable, really. After telling us what we really felt we just went to her apartment to show our love for each other.

We did it for hours. And is not even enough for me, well it never is with her. She's like an addiction to me.

When I heard her saying that I thought I was dreaming. I'm above in a cloud enjoying happiness. I never thought this would happen. I know that she cares about me, but love... is something else.

I felt my world transformed in the most beautiful way when she said_ I love you_. Santana loves me. And that is by far the most important and valuable thing in this life for me.

I support my chin on her chest as I watch her sleep. All of her traits relaxed.

Is hard to think that we're here after so many things that have happened, I'm finally here, in her arms. She loves me and I love her.

I'm so happy.

I give her a kiss on her chin while she moves a little under me.

I hear my phone ringing from afar and I don't even have to see it to know that it's Rachel, once again.

They all should be there already. Must be past 8.30pm. They're all waiting for me to celebrate my birthday but I'm not there. Ironic.

I don't care though. I'm happy here with her.

But if I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it with Rachel.

I start to give her kisses on her face to wake her up. I kiss her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her lips. But she just moves and keeps sleeping.

"San babe" I whispered against her lips as I give her a long peck, and another, and another and another.

"Mmhmm " She mumbles and slowly open her eyes.

"We're going to be late" I say as I continue giving her short kisses on her sweet lips.

"Where?" Her hands reach to grab my waist and she begins to stroke my back.

"My birthday party?" I say with a smile.

She was with her eyes half open but after those words she opens them completely. Is a really funny sight.

"Right! Yeah..." Santana says and turns us over, now she is on top of me. She closes the distance between us giving me a gentle and soft kiss that makes me fly "Happy Birthday princess, I love you"

And I still can't believe it.

"I love you too" I say back with a smile.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that" She leans over me.

"That's good, because I'll never stop say it"

She just smiles at me looking into my eyes

"Quinn I..." Santana starts nervous

"What?" Please no more problems "What happens?"

"It's just that... you know, I'm full of feelings with all of that has happened lately and..." She looks to the sides while biting her lip. Sexy.

I can see her a little nervous, unsure.

"What it is San?" I ask as I touch her cheek, where her dimples are supposed to be. I love her dimples. It makes her looks cute. A cute badass woman, if that makes sense.

"I want to do things right this time. I don't want to make the same mistakes. I love you and you love me" She lets out a sweet laugh "I still can't believe it" Her eyes returned to mine and I can see pure love. How I didn't realize this before? she always looks at me this way. The way that every woman dream of being looked at.

"The thing is Quinn... Now that I'm out of the mob, I don't know..." She looks really nervous "I don't want to lose you, never. And I don't even know if it's okay to ask, probably not, because you know, you are still married with that idiot. But don't worry, I will talk with him and I'll make him sign the papers"

I have no idea where she is going with this, but it's so cute to see her nervous.

"What do you want to say?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs, looking at me with sweetness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A huge smile comes to my lips when I hear that question.

I lift my head and kiss her lips. She is everything to me. Of course I want to be with her.

Once we parted I look at her brown eyes, she is waiting for my answer, still nervous I can see.

"It would be an honor be your girlfriend" I reply with a big smile full of happiness.

"God, that's fantastic!" Santana tells me excited "Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend" She says a little to loud and I laugh at that.

"And you are my girlfriend"

"That's right baby, come here now. I'll show you how much I love you" She says playfully as she leans towards me.

"I like that idea"

I lift a little my head and captured her lips with mine again.

I don't care if we are already late. I want her now.

* * *

"This club is fucking huge!" Santana says as she hands me a drink.

"Right? Rachel and her ideas" I shout through the music.

The good thing is that we got here only two hours late, which is completely acceptable. It could have been much more, with Santana next to me is just hard to leave bed.

So far it has been the best birthday ever, and just because of Santana, well Rachel surprised me and brought Franny, that was nice too. She will be here with her boyfriend for the weekend. But my smile honestly, is just because of the woman that is right now here with me.

I begin to look in every corner of this club but I don't see my sister anywhere.

She must be dancing.

"Who are you looking for?" Santana asks in my ear.

I turn around with a smile and look at her up and down, that dress is perfect for her.

"You" I flirty say.

"Me?" She said with an amused tone.

I just approached and hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. Her arms takes my waist right away and we stay like that for long seconds.

"I love you" I say out loud.

Despite of all the sound in the air, I can still hear her heart beating with my head on her chest.

"I love you more" Santana said as I lifted my head.

"Impossible"

"Believe me, it is possible" She says with a smile. "I got you something by the way." She pulls out a small box from her pocket.

"Santana you didn't have to"

"But I wanted to" She hands me the box for me to open "Happy birthday Quinn"

I take the small box in my hands and open it.

I can't believe it.

My eyes widen in surprise, a silver bracelet with a stone that looks very expensive.

"I thought It would looks good on you" Santana says sweetly "Well, everything looks good on you"

"Is beautiful, but Santana this looks really expensive" I look at her and she just shake her head.

"Why are you thinking that? It doesn't matter. Did you liked it or..." She looks at me doubtful.

"I loved it!" I lean towards her and give her a peck "Thank you babe."

"You welcome" She happily says and then she put the bracelet on my wrist.

I lift my head to see her but Santana is staring at something or someone behind me, and is not a nice look. Far from it.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask as I turn around to see what she is looking at and then I get it.

I didn't think he was going to come with everything that has happened. But he doesn't care at all apparently because he is here.

I feel her arms leave my waist as she steps aside.

"Do not make a scene Santana, you know that nothing happened between us."

"I know" She says as her eyes return to mine and her anger disappears spontaneously. "I just need to say some things to Puck."

"Santana" I warn immediately.

"I will not do anything Quinn, I promise. Jesus I'm not like a wild beast" I laughed with her words.

"Sometimes you are baby," I winked at her and she just shakes her head with a smile and then starts walking towards Puck.

He hasn't moved from his position, apparently he was expecting that Santana would do this.

And I don't want to move from here either. Santana is so temperamental and this is not just a conversation between them.

I can already imagine what she is going to say.

I like how possessive and protective she is of me. I feel that nothing can happen to me when I'm with her. Well with the exception of what happened with the mob. But even so, she was the one who saved me, she's always the one who saves me in rough moments of my life. I feel so safe with her, in all possible ways.

"There you are, I was looking for you. Your friend wants to sing down there but she can't do it here and she doesnt's understand that. Said that singing it's like a law or something" Franny says while taking a sip from her cup.

"Rachel being Rachel, that will never change" I turn my head to see Santana and they are apparently having a normal conversation. Puck is with her arms crossed and her head down while Santana is pointing things with her hands while she talk.

She always do that. It makes me laugh see them. Is like a mom talking with her son.

"So you've been living with Santana little sis'?" Franny asked me with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, I sold my apartment when I married Biff. But it was the best thing I could have done you know, I'm so happy right now with her"

"I'm glad Quinn. I knew that she was the woman for you"

"She's perfect Franny" I say looking at her again. Apparently they have finished their conversation or rather, Santana saying things to Puck.

How could she think that I would get back with him. The only time that I was with him I didn't even liked him back. She was always in my heart.

"Hi Quinn" Puck says a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Puck, this is my sister Franny"

I introduce them and they quickly begin to engage in a conversation.

I feel a soft hand takes mine and I look at her before kiss those full lips that always manage to drive me crazy.

"How did it go?"

"Good, he understood everything I had to say" She says with a confident smirk typical of her. I just want to go home to make love with her again.

Suddenly the music changes to a slow one. And is a song that I know way to well.

I look at Santana and she is already looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Do you remember this song?"

"Yeah" She says lovingly. "Can I have this dance before we leave?" She asked me extending her hand.

She mimics her movements and words from years ago and I smiled.

I take her hand right away.

_Flashback_

_I don't know why I came to this stupid 'Welcome party'. Everything I've done so far has been reject men who come to me inviting me something to drink or to dance._

_I can't find Cindy anywhere, the only person with whom I have spoken so far. She's kinda weird but is the only one that I know here._

_This club is crowded with Yale students, mostly lawyers. It is a special occasion to make new friends and things like that but I am not really interested at all._

_I asked at the bartender for another drink as I keep watching people dance and get drunk._

_After this glass I'm out of here._

_Most boring party ever._

_Suddenly, of nowhere I see a funny scene from afar. Two women. Apparently one of them doesn't wants to dance with the other anymore and the girl keeps pulling her arm to the dance floor._

_She however, manages to get out of there and now she is walking straight here, for a drink I guess._

_Was that a scene of jealousy or something?_

_As the girl gets closer, I honestly can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm impressed._

_She is a beautiful brunette with long hair and by the clothes she is wearing, I can see that her body is in perfect shape._

_She gets closer until she finally reaches the bar, and now I'm speechless._

_Her face is much more perfect than I thought. Her full lips makes me want to kiss right away and her cheeks looks magical._

_Is it normal to be this attached in just a few seconds? It never happened to me with the girl I was a few weeks ago._

_She is two people away from me now, luckily she hasn't seen me, I've been staring for a while._

_She suddenly though, turned around her head and our eyes meet for brief seconds. I feel an instant connection and a warm feeling in the tip of my stomach._

_She looks at me so intensely that I'm sure my cheeks begin to blush._

_When I can't stand her intense gaze anymore I look away._

_God, what the hell was that?_

_I tentatively looked again at where she was but she's no longer there._

_I feel a hint of disappointment growing inside me, which is strange and extremely weird._

_But that feeling quickly goes away when I see her in front of me._

_"Hey" She simple said._

_And if I wasn't completely fascinated before, now for sure I am. Her voice is already making me feel some things in certain parts of my body._

_"Hey" I answered shyly._

_"Yale student? I mean obviously you're here" She smiles shaking her head._

_"Yeah" I nodded._

_"Me too. What are you going to study?" She asks through the loud music._

_"I'll be a lawyer, hopefully in the next three years." Her eyes light up and I can't help but grin._

_"Me too! I think we'll see each other often now" She says smirking._

_After our little introduction, we struck up in a conversation to get to know each other better._

_I barely know this woman but I find myself wanting to know everything about her already._

_..._

_We've been talking for about two hours, about everything. It's as if time doesn't exist at all with this stranger. _

_Suddenly though, the music changes to a more slow one, that indicates that it's time to go to our rooms._

_"Time to go I guess" She said pouting._

_"I think so." I said and she nodded, looking disappointed, I think._

_Her brown eyes encourage me somehow to look at them all the time. Her eyes are pretty, like really._

_"So," She starts biting her lip with a small smile and I smiled back. "Since we're leaving, can I have this dance before we leave?" She asked extending her hand and I blushed._

_She wants to slow dance with me? A slow dance no less?_

_Well honestly, I can't thing of another thing that is not her body pressed against mine right now._

_Is just a dance anyway._

_"Alright." The moment I take her hand, I knew that I wouldn't mind holding it for the rest of the night._

_She stands right in front of me and I get nervous with the proximity._

_Really nervous actually._

_"I don't even know your name." I subtly asked, trying to focus my attention in her eyes rather than her lips._

_I feel her hands grabbing my waist, bringing me even closer and something within me wakes up. There's no space between our bodies, not even an inch. This normally would be gross for me, I don't like being this close with people. I don't know why with her feels so different. _

_I support my hands on her chest and she smiles at me._

_"I'm Santana" She said watching my face in a way that shouldn't be allowed._

_It gives me a funny sensation, in the best kind of ways._

_"Quinn"_

_"Quinn" She breathe my name before resting her head on my shoulder as I do the same._

_I'm sure this semester at Yale will be very different to what I thought._

"I wouldn't dance this song with anyone else baby" I say to Santana as she drags me to the dance floor.

...

...

* * *

"So, how was your birthday princess?" Santana asked me before kissing the back of my neck.

It was wonderful actually, we danced all night. Then we just sat at a table and share a few drinks with a lot of laughs, Rachel was really drunk so it was a little funny watch her do some things. After that everyone went to their respective homes. It was really late after all.

And the truth is that we were very tired with Santana to do anything other than sleep.

We just put on our pajamas and snuggled in bed.

"Best. Birthday. Ever"

And to be honest, it was just because of her.


	24. Chapter 24

Santana POV

"That was delicious" Franny says as she leans back in her chair.

I have to admit it, at first I didn't want to come to this 'family reunion'. I know Franny for years now, and she has always been cool with me, but it's different now. I'm with Quinn, obviously she will now have more eyes on me and she'll be more aware of my actions.

I thought this would be a little uncomfortable, but so far it has been the opposite.

Even though I still have hangover thanks to Quinn's birthday yesterday.

"You are right my love, you have very good taste" Ryan tells Franny joking.

"You're the one with good taste" Says Franny as she kisses him.

"Are they always like that?" I turn around to look at Quinn who is sitting next to me. Beautiful as always in a dress. I don't know why I love so much her dresses, they are not even short.

"Yeah, always" She leans to kiss me and I find her lips halfway. I can taste the sweet drink she just take in her mouth. I love it. I lean my body further towards her for a better angle.

Every time I kiss Quinn it feels like the first time.

Suddenly though, Franny hits the table with her hand.

"You two, calm down!" She says in an amused tone.

"What?! You just did the same with your boyfriend" Are you serious?

"I don't want to see my little sister doing these things in public"

Quinn laughs at this and turns to give me a short kiss.

"Please Franny, I've been a grown woman for a while" That's right, she is all a woman.

"You are still a little girl for me" Franny says as she leans on Ryan's chest "By the way... my mom called this morning"

My hand is been holding Quinn's hand for a while so I can feel how she tense at Franny's comment.

"Yeah? And what did she say?" She asks nervous. Ryan and I just watch the scene in silence.

"The same as always, and maybe I..." Franny looks at Quinn a little guilty and her eyes then begin to look everywhere in the restaurant. Is a Fabray thing I guess.

"You what Franny?" My beautiful girlfriend hasty ask

"I said to her that we'd have lunch with Santana too. Sorry but it was an accident, she asked immediately why is Santana here instead of Biff"

I know that Quinn's mom doesn't know about us, I'm not one of her favorite person. But at least I thought Quinn would had say to her that she is no longer with Biff. Apparently I was wrong, and I don't know why it bothers me so much.

"I haven't say anything to her, you know... about us" Quinn says softly as she turns her head to look at me briefly "I'll tell her, don't worry" She gives me a weak smile, then directs her attention once again to Franny. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just told her that we'd all go out to eat as friends. Just a friendly meeting" Franny looks at me and gives me a smile, like saying sorry.

"I don't care Quinn" I turn my head to look into her eyes but I see her face changes from surprise to sadness. "I mean, I do care, I just don't mind that you haven't told your parents about us, yet. I know how your mom is, and your dad" She rolls her eyes. "I don't mind waiting, it's your desicion" I say sincerely.

"Sorry San, I honestly don't know how to tell him. It's been happening so many things and-"

"As I said, don't worry Quinn" I say once again to make sure she understand that I don't care about those kind of things as long as we're together, nothing else matters. Also... it's a difficult step, Judy hates me.

"My mom is a monster Santana, plus you're not one of her top 500 people"

"Franny Shut up!" Quinn says annoyed.

"What? is true" Franny rises her hands, is always fun watching those two. Of them both, Quinn is the younger sister but she is somehow most mature, and of course incredibly most beautiful.

"Relax Quinn" I raise my hand to touch her face and she looks at me right away "Let's just wait, besides you haven't even divorced that sick bastard"

"Is complicated" She says looking down.

"I have the right connections babe"

"It's not that but-"

"Come on Quinn, how can you stay married to him, what are you waiting for?" Franny says while calling the waiter to get the check

"I know what I have to do, Ok?" Quinn says quietly, she looks so fragile in this moment, it makes me want to hug her. I don't know why this affects her so much. Maybe Biff told her something I don't know.

I lean toward her and give her a long kiss on her cheek leaving my lips there for a few seconds.

"Changing the subject" Franny begins, apparently realising how uncomfortable the topic is for Quinn "Tomorrow is my last day in New York, we should do something at night, what do you think?"

"Sounds good" She says with a smile, I like to see her smile.

...

* * *

Quinn POV

The afternoon passes quickly. After lunch Franny and Ryan went back to the hotel where they're staying.

I don't know what to do with this whole thing with my mom. I mean, I do want to tell her. And I want to divorce Biff, but I don't want anything to happen to anyone because of me, maybe I should just go to the police.

I sigh as I keep applying makeup, Franny wants to go out and it's her last day here so I'll have to go. After today I won't see her in months.

"What are you thinking? Look at you, all frowning"

Santana says as she puts her arms around me. I look at ourselves in the mirror and I have to say that we do look really good together. What a pair, blonde and brunette.

"I'm just thinking about things" I say as I turn around in her arms.

"What kind of things? Don't stress yourself baby" I wish I could stop thinking about this but right now is my main concern.

She slowly leans to kiss me and I happily kiss her back.

I grab her neck to bring her closer and deepen the kiss, I can't get enough of her. I open my mouth to let her tongue in and I can't help but let out a small whimper as I feel her warm tongue. Her hands caress every inch of my back and I think that it can't be anyone else in this world who can kiss me like this.

Once we lack of air we parted but not completely, I can still feel her lips brushing against mine.

"Don't worry Quinn, we're together. That's all that matters right now" Santana tells me while giving me a peck. Then she starts to walk away "Let's have fun tonight with your sister, then we'll worry about how to solve other issues" she winks at me and leaves.

I am madly in love with the most perfect woman. And she loves me back. Life is good after all.

...

The night was nice, the club we went was luxurious and Ryan volunteered to pay for all the drinks even though Santana and I objected. But Franny said _"just let him spend money" _so I let him. She is so funny when she's drunk.

We said our goodbye and she promised to call me before her flight tomorrow morning. I don't know what time is but I just want to get home. I'm really tired, I turn my head to see Santana and she has her eyes glued on the road, very concentrated. She looks so hot, and cute as well.

And I'm once again drunk.

"What?" She asks me smiling once she realizes I've been staring.

"I love you" I say grabbing her hand.

She smiles. That charming smile with her dimples.

"I love you too princess"

She doesn't know but everytime she calls me that my heart melts. I support my head in the seat and my eyes begin to close slowly while I keep my hand in hers, then I fall into a deep sleep.

...

...

I open my eyes slowly as I sit and watch the room all dark, I panic for a moment and then recognize Santana's room, I look to the side and she is lying on her back sleeping peacefully.

How the hell I end up here? I'm even on my pj's.

I was _that_ drunk? Unbelievable.

But whatever, I'm here with my woman.

I put my head in the crook of her neck while hugging her waist tight, she is fast asleep.

But suddenly, I don't want to sleep anymore.

I start softly kissing her neck right where she likes while my hand gently begins to caress her flat stomach under her shirt, she is still asleep and feels nothing, I guess.

Her tan skin is so soft, it makes me want to touch her every five seconds. Maybe that's why I can't be so far away from her. I always need to be touching her, any part of her body; her hands, her cheeks, her arms, it doesn't matter, I just need to feel her all the time.

Besides, her smell is just the best.

I tentatively lowered my hand and when I'm right there, I touched her nice dick over her pants. This makes her let out a small but sexy sigh.

It feels so right doing this.

My lips keeps kissing her but this time with more pressure. Then I simply cannot wait more, I introduce my hand under her clothes and I touch her soft dick with my hand. Stroking her.

This apparently causes Santana to wake up and she grabs my head gently running her finger through my hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked between sleepy and aroused.

"What does it looks like?"

I lift my face from her neck and without any prior signal I lean in to kiss her. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me passionately while my hand is still on her dick. I always say that Santana has a nice dick because is truth. Her dick is well formed, soft and inviting. Perfect.

And she is big. Sometimes I wonder how she cover it.

Santana moans in my mouth when my fingers touch the opening of the tip and then I start to move my hand up and down.

I'm already wet by just touching her.

In a second, or maybe less, she rolls us over looking at me with a playful face.

"You wanted to have sex with me without telling me?" She said joking and starts kissing my neck, right in the weak spot.

"I'm sure you would have awakened" I whisper in her hair as she sucks my neck.

I spread my legs and Santana quickly puts herself between them. Her hands found the edge of my shirt and pull it up slowly, she lifts her face and I put my hands up so she can get my shirt off easily.

"How I end up here?" I whispered.

When she finally got rid of my shirt I see her staring at my breasts, a look of pure desire, hungry of me. I love when she looks at me like that. She then pulls back to do the same with her shirt, it's nice to feel her breasts against mine. Her face gets close to me and her lips hover above mine.

"The same way as before. _Quinny_ was a little drunk to remember?" She says with humor. But doesn't let me answer and reattached her lips to mine in a magical contact.

Her hands found mine and she intertwines our fingers as we continue kissing. She raises our joined hands above my head, her lips left my mouth kissing my chin to my neck. She softly starts to bite me there and then she pass her tongue making me whimper. I lower my hands and take her head bringing her even closer.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear. This causes her to lift her head and her eyes connected with mine in a tender look.

"I love you too" I kiss her again just because I can't have her lips so close and don't do it.

I lift my hips and I can feel her erection beneath her pants. I touch with my fingers the edge of her pj pants and try to pull it down. She separated from me and gets up to get rid of her pants and mines. She do this quickly and after a few seconds we are both completely naked.

She really has a talent there. I've never seen someone take clothes off so fast.

Santana returns to her position bewteen my legs watching me with adoration. She doesn't wait any longer and grabs her cock to push it inside me. She leans her weight a little more on me and slowly moves her hips down entering every inch of her dick.

I groan as I hide my head on her shoulder to avoid sounding so loud. This feeling is the best. She moans as well and then her lips starts kissing my neck as her hips moves down. I like how she does this, every movement and every kiss is just perfect. Unconsciously I raise my hips so she gets even deeper inside me. I raise my hands and grab her hair as she kisses my neck. It's amazing what she makes me feel.

Her hands are touching every inch of my body as she manages to achieve that exact spot that makes me scream in pleasure.

Santana can make me come in seconds if she wants. I once read that this happens not because the person you are with is oh so talent, although she really is. But is because you crave them in such a powerful way that when it finally happens your body just can't resist for a long time.

She lifted her head to kiss me passionately and I moan into her mouth. I can feel the sweat of our bodies as she continues with those perfect movements that brings me to the edge.

She raises a hand touching my right breast as I buried my fingers on her back. She is so gentle when she touches me. I enter my tongue in her mouth and I find hers. Sweet. That's how she taste.

Santana then bites my lip so slow that I want her to do it again.

That along with her fingers playing with my body is enough to take me to the highest point.

I reach my orgasm in such a delicious way and a few seconds later I feel her cum inside me, but her hips movements doesn't stop.

She starts kissing me all over my face. For a while I feel like I'm flying, after a couple of seconds I find myself screaming in pleasure again as I arch my back.

How can she do this?

I haven't slept with so many people, a boyfriend back then when I was young, a girl once, then her and then Biff. But no one has ever made me feel like this. Santana is my one and only person. With just one touch I lose myself.

She stops thrusting inside me and her eyes finds mine as she raises her hand to pull my hair out of my face.

I close my eyes as I try to catch my breath. That was great, well as always.

"I love you" Santana says into my lips as she keeps kissing me. "I love you babe" She repeats.

She doesn't have idea how much I love her too, even more.

"I love you too San" I muttered back.

After a while, she pulls her dick out of me and turns around in bed lying down on her back, without wasting time I approach her and hug her waist as her arm comes immediately around my back.

Sleep comes easily after that and I start to close my eyes with a huge smile on my face.

...

* * *

Santana POV

"I will not say it again Biff" I say as I get up from his chair and walk towards him, is a miracle that I'm in his office right now after of what I did. I thought my entry here would be prohibited. It cost me only a slight flirting with Vicky to be here.

Must be 10:20am or later, it was really hard leave my apartment in the morning with Quinn next to me, but I had to. After yesterday's conversation, I take my desicion. I'll be the one to divorce them.

It will be fucking awesome.

"What makes you think I'm going to divorce her?" Biff says as he gets up from his chair too, "She is my wife, or what? Now you want to marry her?" He says with an ironic laugh. I really want to punch him again.

"Of course I want to, but I'll wait. I'm thinking on doing things right this time" I open my bag and pulled out some ballots and signed papers. Yes, Cappioni does this kind of things some times, only with rich clients "Do you see this, moron?"

Biff looks at me from distance analyzing what I'm showing to him, then his eyes gets big as he approaches me. Is priceless.

"Where did you get this?" I knew that this was the way to get him. Blackmail. It is a good way to get you to your ultimate aim. At least sometimes.

"It doesn't matter jackass, what matters is that I have it" I walk further towards him and handed him the documents "Now let me be a good friend and make your life easier. You just have to sign these goddamn papers" I pass him the divorce papers "And I'll never show this to anyone" I remove the ballots from his hand and I put it on his face "Otherwise... the entire universe will know about this. Your family, your most important customers, your friends... Plus your partners in this precious company will know that you spend their money to buy _you_ drugs. And to none other than the richest mob in New York, it's not a very nice thing to do, right?"

He looks at me as if he is about to cry, I try not to laugh and keep my serious face. I know I have him in my possession. His eyes reflected pure resignation.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to help you Biff. It's simple actually, you just have to sign this" I point again the divorce papers. I went early to my office to get this documents and then take them to the Constitutional Justice Family for their stamp and sign, so everything is legal "And as I say before, if you do exactly what I'm asking for, I'll not show this" This time I point the papers where indicates that he buy drugs to Cappioni. It was not easy to get this either, I had to pay Robert once again to help me.

"You're a bitch" Is the only thing he says and this time, I just laugh.

"Thank you" I smirk at him as I pull my phone out of my pocket "Now I'm going to call Quinn and tell her to come here so we can end this for once. Unless of course, you want to stay poor and without family and working contacts?" I ask him one last time and he turns around throwing everything from her desk to the floor.

I think I can understand that, I'm putting himself into a situation where he is going to lose something anyway. But I can't stand him being married with Quinn anymore.

"How I may interpret this rage? Are you going to sign this or not?" I say as I look into his eyes and this coward just nod.

"You win, call her"

...

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe it, I try to drive carefully to Biff's office while I try to not decentralized my eyes from the road

I mean, what the hell is going on? First, I wake up and Santana wasn't there. Then she calls me simply saying _"I'm waiting with Biff in his office to make you both officially single"_

I don't understand anything, I just hope that Santana hasn't gotten into trouble again, it's as if she likes being in problems all the time.

I arrive at the building and quickly climb out of the car and walk to his office. Biff and Santana together in such a small room is not a good idea.

I get off the elevator and walked quickly to his office, I can see Santana sitting on his desk while he's looking out of the window.

I open the door and the two of them turn their heads to see me.

"Finally here" Santana says as she walks towards me and gives me a peck "Let's do this" I can see Biff's things on the floor. Were they fighting? I look at Santana but she shows no sings of aggression.

"Santana what is happening?" I turn my head to see Biff and his eyes are on me. I don't know how to interpret that look, I haven't seen him in months. I can't help but feel repulsion. How could I be with this man before?

I'll always regret that.

"Well, in the morning I went to get some papers and then I spoke with a known friend in the constitutional jury here in New York and they kindly signed these papers" She passed me some documents and just by reading the title in big letters I know perfectly what it is.

"How did you do it?" I ask a little surprised, to have these full papers can cost you days.

"Doesn't matter" I look at her serious wanting to know more. Everything is fine right now, I really don't want more problems "It was in an honest way, I promise"

With that smile I can't be mad at her.

"Biff, can you please come here to sign a couple of papers?" How the hell she managed to convince Biff? He begins to walk towards his desk and stand right next to me, but Santana quickly put herself between me and Biff "That's better" she says.

I can't help but smile at that gesture.

After signing many papers and Santana reading certain articles with humor and just messing around, now we just need the signature of the attorney in charge of this official separation to divorce us, I can't be happier.

"And now, with the power vested in me justice" She takes the pen from my hand and started to sign some pages and then sign the final page "I pronounce you officially divorced. Now you two are officially single and can do whatever the hell you want with whoever you want" Then she looks at me quickly "Not you of course" Santana smiles and then leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"Get out of here" Biff says as he walks to the window again "I don't want to see any of you never again" Biff says with anger.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Biff" says Santana and then collects the papers and puts them in her bag.

She takes my hand and we walked out of there towards the elevator

"How did you manage all that Santana? Seriously who are you? God?" I ask laughing. I'm so happy this is over. I'm not married anymore.

"I applied a little threatens" She tells me as we entered the elevator.

"You?" I ask laughing "What a surprise there" I grab her face and gives her a long kiss, one that leaves me without air after a few seconds "Thank you baby"

"You welcome" She gives me a peck before the doors opens.

We walked out with her hand still firmly on mine.

"Hey Santana, are you leaving already?"

A lady, very pretty I must say, asks from a reception.

And I don't like the look she is giving at _my_ Santana.

"Yeah Vicky, I have things to do"

"But I thought that-"

"Bye" Santana says indifferent

We kept walking and I turn my head to see this woman again and she keeps looking at Santana, her butt specifically.

"What the hell was that?" I ask once we're outside the building

"What?" She asks me frowning.

"Who was Vicky?"

"She is the person at the reception" Santana takes her car keys out of her pocket, I came here in my own car so we will have to separate now.

"You better stay away from her Santana" I say serious and she turns around with a cocky smirk.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not" maybe a little "But I don't want you near her Ok? I'm serious"

Her hands takes my waist and my body automatically reacts putting my hands around her neck.

"Your wish is my command" She tells me and leans in to give me a peck.

"Good, because I don't like at all how she looks at you" I say as I turn my head to the building behind us, when I turn around again she soon meets my lips.

"Why I would see her again?" She asks once we parted

"Whatever" I try to feign disinterest while I caress her face, her cute cheeks "Nothing can take away this happiness, and once again... I owe it to you" I say with a smile as she grabs me firmer and brings me closer. There's not even an inch of space between us.

"I was thinking..." She starts nervously "You know now that you're single, I mean not single _single_ because you already have a hot girlfriend" I giggle. Yeah, I have the hottest girlfriend "But I was wondering if," She looks at me with a nervous smile

"What?" I wonder intrigued.

"Do you want to go out with me? Like a date? A real first date"

"Really?" I ask her amused, I wasn't expecting that. How sweet of her.

"Yeah, now that you're single and I'm single, we should stop being single together" I laugh

"We are already girlfriends baby, so you are not single either"

"Yeah but I don't know. Do you want to go then? I really want to have that with you. We have never been on a date before" She surprised me everyday with little things. I love that.

"I would love to go on a date with you Santana Lopez" And again, I become the teenager I was years ago. Madly in love with Santana and doing everything to be with her. The big difference is that I have her now. And just for me.

"Perfect! Tonight then?"

"Someone is in a hurry" I tell her joking and she just laughs "Guess I'll go to Rachel's to do this properly?" I say looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven, Okay?"

"Alright" Why I feel so nervous and happy at the same time? This is kind of funny. And sweet.

"Well then, I think we should part ways" Santana tells me but doesn't move, she keeps hugging me.

"We should, yeah" I lean and give her a peck, a long one "That's all you'll get today, I don't kiss on the first date" I say playfully.

"I'll settle with that then" She says looking at me for a while and after a few second we pulled away from each other walking in opposite directions.

"This will be the best date of your life" Shout Santana from afar. I laugh as I turn around to see her and she blows me a kiss. It melts my heart.

I have no doubt that it will be the best date _ever_.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana POV

**_10 months later_**

"These past few months have been amazing Britt" I say to her as we walked.

At first it was impossible for Quinn to accept our friendship, we fought a lot because of that, It cost weeks, even months for her to understand our relationship.

We were friends from childhood, before we were girlfriends we were friends, so Brittany is so far, my only real friend. Then things got out of control and we ended up being girlfriends. We were in a stable relationship before Quinn, then I met Quinn and we broke up. I couldn't be with her if I was thinking about Quinn all the time, even when we were having sex. I didn't see her for years until we bumped into each other about three years ago in London, what a coincidence right?. Then we started again with the whole sex and kissing until, once again... I saw Quinn.

Quinn thought that it could easily happen again, that we could ended up being girlfriends. So when I told her I was talking to Britt she went crazy, really crazy I must say. Quinn jealous is like a completely different person, her eyes fill with a fire that sometimes scares me, and well, sometimes it turns me on.

So when she knew about Brittany and that I wanted my friendship back with her she become a monster, a gorgeous monster of course.

It took me a long time convince her that nothing was going on between us, in fact she have a boyfriend now, but Quinn is Quinn, when she thinks about something, no one can convince her otherwise.

_Flashback_

_"You know what Santana, go. Just go to that stupid lunch party, I don't care" Quinn says angrily as she walks out of our room to the kitchen._

_Please not again. She is so stubborn_

_"Is Brittany's birthday Quinn, I want to go" I say as I follow her "Besides why the hell you don't want to come with me?"_

_"Sorry if I don't want to see Brittany flirting with you all the time or throwing nasty comments at me" Alright that's so not true._

_"Now you are overreacting, she said sorry about everything the other day when we had dinner, with her _boyfriend_. You seems to forget that she has a boyfriend now, why would she flirt with me?"_

_"I don't fucking care Santana!" Damn, she is cursing now, Quinn must be really mad "God, just leave me alone and go, that's what you want. You are desperate to see her" She says this time more softly. Every word sounding weaker than the one before._

_She turns her face away from me as she lean on the table._

_I know why she is acting like this. She say it, or better say muttered it when she was sleeping, she always do that now. And to be honest, it broke my heart the first time I heard her saying don't leave me while sleeping._

_I thought we were fine. But it turns out that Quinn is just as insecure as me when it comes to our relationship._

_"Quinn" I call her name but she doesn't answer me. Instead she turns around and start walking to our room again, very fast. I sigh and begin to walk behind her but I arrived late because now she is locked in the bathroom._

_"Please open the door" I knock a couple of times for minutes, but nothing. "I'll stay here until you open that door Quinn."_

_She doesn't answer and this time I clearly hear that she is crying._

_I know that she we'll not open the door as I'm asking. I'm ready to go, all dressed up for Britt's brithday. I just have to take my keys and go. But I'll not leave Quinn alone crying here._

_Hearing her crying breaks my heart._

_I sigh and walk to our bed. It seems like I'm not going anywhere today. I take off my heels and walk to the bathroom again "Quinn please stop crying, open the door baby" Is like I'm talking with a wall, no one answers._

_I sit on the floor and lean my back on the wall._

_This is so childish. I bet if I ask her why are you so freaking jelaous about Brittany she wouldn't have a straight answer._

_I don't hear her sobs anymore. That's good. I hate when she cries._

_After a couple of seconds I hear the door open and she slowly start to walk out of the bathroom, her eyes red and swollen for all the crying. I stand up in front of her and she just start crying again, hugging me so tight that I thought she would break me._

_"I don't want you to think that I'm a crazy bitch or something." She murmured in my neck. "You can't cheat on me if you love me, right?"_

_I can't believe she is thinking that though. I thought I was the one feeling like that in this relationship._

_"Quinn baby" I wipe her tears off her face and look at her "Why are you thinking that? I'll never leave you. Don't ever doubt that again please"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_I lean in to give her a long kiss, one that shows my love for her and she happily sighed against my lips._

_"There's nothing to be sorry" I say once we parted._

_"So you wouldn't break up with me for another girl?"_

_"What? No! Not even in a millions years." This time she smiles._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise" I lean again and give her a peck "I just want to be with you, I promise. What can I do to prove it?"_

_"Is just that so many bad things have happened and I, I don't know."_

_"I know, but I love you and you love me, that's what matters" I assure her._

_Who on their fucking right minds would leave Quinn for another girl?_

_"Okay" she smiles at me and leans to kiss me, I kiss her back right away. Sealing with my lips all her insecurities._

_I love her, how can she doubt that?_

_"Should we take this to our bed?" I ask with a smirk._

_"I would like that" She says and then her lips returns to mine._

_Suddenly I don't want to go to that party. I'll show Quinn just how much I love her all day._

...

That was our last argument about Brittany, she understood then that I love her and just her.

"Let's go, you have to find a ring for Quinn." She stand up from her chair and left some money for our coffees.

She doesn't looks happy at all though, she's been acting weird lately and I don't know why.

I'll just let it go for now.

I decided propose to Quinn, why wait any longer? We've been together for months. I know her perfectly, and she knows me too, better than I know myself. I don't want to lose more time. I feel like anything can happen at any time.

With the experience I've had, I've learned to do things calmly and without any expectation of the future. Everything I've had in this life I had lost it. It seems like everything I love deeply is just a variable in my life and at any time would disappear.

I think in the future now, and I want one with her. If there is one thing I am sure in my life, is that I love her.

I don't want to wait any longer, I just want to have her by my side and call her my wife, I know I want this as fast as possible, but I'm also doing it in the right way, I even asked for her hand to Judy and Russel... It was a very awkward moment at first.

_Flashback_

_I'm so nervous, I'm sure that my heart will go out from my mouth, my ear or whatever. I don't know how long I've been standing outside their door, I travel from New York with just one purpose, but it becomes increasingly difficult._

_Without thinking I ring the bell. I have to do this._

_Damn. I'm so fucking nervous._

_After a few seconds, Russel opened the door, his face serious as always. He's really intimidating._

_"Santana" He says unimportant "What are you doing here?"_

_"I..." Crap! now I need to say the wisest words but my tongue doesn't move._

_"Who is Russel?" Judy arrived by his side and looks at me "Santana? What are you doing here? Something happened to Quinn?" She asks me worried._

_"No, nothing like that" I say a little nervous "I'm here to ask you something"_

_"Santana, we already know that Quinn is your girlfriend... you were here with her two months ago" Judy says with a genuine smile._

_I am thankful that she finally accepted my relationship with Quinn. Quinn told her all that Biff had done to her and Judy quickly began to love me and thanked me for taking care of her daughter, so I guess we're on good terms now. Russel is the one that worries me, he accepts our relationship, but that's all, and he never was so happy about that._

_"I know Judy, but I'm here for another thing. Is something important and I wanted to talk to you"_

_"Ok dear, come in" Russel step aside and I follow Judy to the living room, then she disappears into the kitchen._

_I sit in the__ couch looking everywhere but Russel who sits right in front of me._

_"I know why you are here" says Russel intently looking into my eyes._

_I just swallow as he keeps looking at me. Fuck I'm so nervous, just then Judy appears with a tray and glasses of juice on top. I fucking love this woman right now._

_"Take one Santana, you must be thirsty"_

_"Thanks" I take a glass and give a long sip. I don't know how to start this conversation._

_Judy sits next to me and looks at me with a smile._

_Fuck. Ok I'll just do it._

_Be a woman Santana! Quinn deserves that much._

_"I want to marry Quinn" I quickly say looking at my glass of juice, then I raised my head to see Judy and Russel and they're both looking at me surprised, Judy more than Russel. "And I want your approval" I say this looking at him._

_I know this is important and is the right thing to do, but my love for Quinn is so big that if she says 'yes' to me, I would marry her even though the same President would objected. But I want to do this for her, and I really hope that we can have their blessings._

_"Look, I know Quinn for years now. This thing between me and her isn't new and-"_

_"Oh my god this is fantastic" Judy interrupts me and gets up from her seat to hug me._

_I really don't know what Quinn told her about me that she loves me so much now, but that's good I guess._

_"Thanks Judy" I say once we parted._

_"You have my full support dear, I could not ask for a better person to take care of my daughter than you"_

_"Thank you" I tell Judy. Then my gaze goes where Russel is. He's been watching the scene without saying anything "Russel?" I ask nervous_

_He rises from his seat and goes to the small bar that is behind him and takes a glass, filling it with whiskey. Well I think with this news is alright take something stronger than juice._

_He takes a long sip then turns towards me._

_"At first I thought that Biff was the right man for my daughter. A good man with favorable financial situation." He walks towards me and gets right in front of me "But time proved me wrong. If I could kill him with my own hands right now I would" Russel says simple, his intense gaze made me feel even smaller in this room "I hope it doesn't happen the same with you Santana." If he wants to scared me is working. But then he smiled "But just as Judy said, I think no one is better for my Quinn than you."_

_Russel says with a half smile and I think that he had never looked at me so lovingly._

_He raises his glass to hit it with mine._

_That's all I wanted to know._

_They approve me._

...

"I know the best jewelry in town" Brittany says beside me as we keep walking

"Lead the way then"

I start to follow her and I think of ways to propose Quinn, I don't know what to do... but I want it to be special. Guess I'll just keep it simple and cheesy. Quinn loves that.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize when I crashed into someone who had leaflets of a club in his hands. I see the papers falling to the ground and I helped him pick them up, it was my fault after all.

"Santana?" Britt asked while walking to where I am.

"Is nothing, I just spill some things"

"It's okay" Says the guy next to me.

When I read the name of the club, I can't help but remember something with a wide smile.

_Flashback_

_"What is her problem? Doesn't she know that you are taken?" Quinn whispers in my ear, rather annoying._

_We are in a club with our coworkers, I wasn't eager to go out today but Quinn wanted to come so here we are._

_We're with our young boss and his fiancée, Bobby with her girlfriend and two more women that I barely see in the office._

_And right now Quinn is being Quinn, she's jealous of a woman that according to her, hasn't stop looking at me._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, she is talking with Gaby, her attention is there" But to be honest, she do look at me from time to time._

_"Whatever" Quinn said before looking to the side and __I sighed._

_"Are you mad at me now?" She doesn't answer, g__reat. __"Come on Quinn, I'm your girlfriend baby, no hers" I put my arm behind her bringing her closer to me as I kiss her cheek. _

_We are in a round table, they are all wrapped up in their own conversation so no one suspects that my beautiful girlfriend is jealous of the person in front of me._

_"I know you are my girlfriend" She says with an obvious tone "I just don't like when someone else is eye-fucking you" I laughed, she is the smartest woman I know, but sometimes she doesn't makes sense. _

_I can't control someone else eyes, and she always gets mad at _me_ when someone is like she said, eye-fucking me. _

_"But you're the only one who can have sex with me for real." I say seductively in her ear letting my lips brush her ear for a few seconds._

_I see how she takes a deep breath before responding. _

_"Whenever I want?" Quinn asked before resting her hand on my thigh gently massaging it._

_"Whenever you want." _

_Her hand begins to rise dangerously under my dress with her nails touching every inch of my right thigh while she keeps getting higher._

_I don't know what she is doing, but luckily no one has noticed this. I mean I don't mind at all her little show of affection, but we are in a public place and she is already making me feel things right now._

_And damn, this is not as innocent as I thought._

_I blurted out a small moan when Quinn cupped my dick in her hand with a firm grip._

_"This" She whispered in my ear as her fingers began to slide around my cock with a determination in her eyes that makes me want to jump her. "It's mine" _

_Possessive Quinn is fucking hot._

_I turn my head to look at her and she gives me a long peck, bitting my lower lip once we parted. I thought this was just a simple game but then Quinn entered her hand inside my underwear._

_Goddammit._

_I grab her shoulder firmer, trying to hold on into something and spreading my legs for better access. I should say something but honestly, it feels so great to stop her little game._

_"Quinn, how did it go the last case you attended?" Roger asked Quinn and she gave him her full attention, but without removing her hand from me._

_Nice time to ask her something douchebag._

_"Everything went well. After so many days working on it would have been sad get to a bad result."_

_Roger then said something but I'm not even listening to what they are talking about, this little game of Quinn quickly became a handjob. __I'm sure my dick is fully erect now._

_"You helped Quinn with that case right Santana?" __Fuck, why he can't just shut his mouth._

_"Yes" I take this occasion to bring Quinn even closer to me with my hand around her back, she is almost on top of me "But it was all her credit" _

_And her hand is awesome._

_"Thanks baby" Quinn gives me a short kiss on my lips._

_ All I want to do now is have sex with her._

_She begins to accelerate her movements with her hand, up and down, occasionally touching my balls. Doing it in a place where we shouldn't it makes this ten times more excited. _

_I just know one thing at this moment, I fucking love her hand. And I'll kill her when we get home._

_What if someone else notice this?_

_I don't know what she did next with her fingers and I didn't expected it but I raise my left hand to cover a groan. This woman really knows what she is doing._

_"Are you okay Santana?" Katty asked, the woman for whom Quinn started all of this._

_"She's fine, don't worry." Quinn responds for me giving her a fake smile._

_I don't think I will last much longer, Quinn's hand is magic. Her thumb starts touching the head of my dick and I can feel how easily it slides with my pre-cum._

_"Are you close?" Quinn whispered in my ear before subtly biting me my skin there._

_That's enough to take me to the highest point and I cum hard in her hand, this time I just moan. _

_"Damn Santana are you okay?" My boss Richard asked with concern. _

_I look at Quinn and she has a big smirk on her face._

_"I'm fine" I smiled at him and then I look at Quinn again. Her hand leaves my dick and she takes a napkin from the table with her other hand to clean her and then she wipe out the jizz from me, how sweet of her._

_"Everything alright babe?" She asked me, hiding her smirk with a charming grin._

_That's it._

_"I'll fuck you just how you like when we get home" I say in her ear and she just smiles widely before stand up._

_Time to leave I guess._

_We quickly said goodbye to all our coworkers and then we headed to my apartment._

_She is fucking perfect. I thought the same the whole night._


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn POV

"I can't believe it Rachel, is the third time I take it this day"

I threw the test pregnancy on the trash as I walked out of the bathroom.

I'm pregnant.

What am I gonna do? I don't know how to tell Santana this. Everything was going so well, these past few months have been amazing. I don't want her to run away from me. Well not 'running' exactly. She would never leave me alone in a situation like this. It's just that I'm afraid of her reaction.

I mean, we haven't even planned this, we have talked about it just once but nothing more than that.

"Calm down Quinn, these are good news" said Rachel as she sits next to me on bed.

"I know is a good thing but..." Of course, I've always wanted to have a baby with Santana, it's just that it came as a surprise, I don't know how Santana will take this because she is developing nicely into the company and a baby right now... maybe is not good timing for her.

"Look I don't know Santana very well, but she is completely in love with you Quinn, she will love it!" She says excitedly as she hugs me "You two will finally have a family together"

"I'm happy, don't misunderstand me, is just that I'm surprised, and I don't know if Santana wants to have a baby so soon, you know"

We've talked about this, and her answer wasn't so clear. At least to me.

_Flashback_

_I nuzzled closer to her chest as she surrounds me with her arms and smell. I raise my head slightly to see her face, she has her eyes closed with a smile on her lips, her so kissable lips._

_I lift my body a little more and I kiss her. She sighs happily on my lips while putting her tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss, causing me the same exact things I felt the first time we kissed._

_My hands reach to grab her face and I caressed her cheeks as hers do the same with mine._

_"I love you" Santana whispers into the kiss._

_"I love you too" How could I not?_

_I lay my head on her chest again as I listen to her heart in my ear. I feel so lucky having her by my side. She is one in a million._

_I would give anything, whatever it takes to ensure that I will be happy with her forever. That I'll have her forever._

_I want her._

_I want her love._

_I want her company, her kisses, her sweet words, her hugs. I want her with me forever._

_And I also want a family..._

_"I can hear you thinking" Santana says before kissing my head._

_"Yeah? What I was thinking?" I asked playfully._

_"Me of course. About how hot I am"_

_I laugh. Her confidence has returned, I love that._

_It was one of the things that made me fall for her. I used to find so hot all her cockiness and confidence, well still._

_She is so hot when she acts sure of herself._

_"What can I say? You're right" I lift my head once again and look into her eyes while supporting my chin on her chest._

_She laughs. A really cute laugh, I can easily see her nice dimples. I'll never get tired of these sweet moments "No but seriously, what were you thinking baby girl?" Santana asks softly as her hand strokes my hair._

_I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying her soft and tender fingers and thinking again about what I was just thinking. I open my eyes and smile at her, looking deeply into those brown eyes "You" I kiss her lips "Me" I kiss her again "A family" I kiss her upper lip "A future" I kiss her bottom lip "With you" I look at her and she has a look that I can't describe._

_But then she smiles and I sigh of relief._

_"I want that too" She pulls away some hair from my face. "I'd love that" Santana inhales some air before reply "But there is no rush for that baby. I don't want to start something big if I'm not ready, or you" She smiles and gives me a peck. What does that mean? "I love you and there is nothing else in this world I'd want more than to start a future with you. But lets take this step by step Ok? Let's do this the right way"_

_I just nod._

_I don't know how to take what she just said. I mean, does she wants a family with me or not? Why wait any longer? I have already waited for her long enough._

_"Ok" I whispered before kissing her, I'll just forget this conversation and try to ask again in the future._

_..._

"Quinn is ok. Just calm down, the sooner you tell her the better"

"I know" I say as I sigh.

I really want to have a baby with the woman I love, I really do. Of course I want to have a baby with Santana, in fact many kids. With combined traits of me and her. I want a future with Santana more than anything in this world. But I don't know if she wants this so soon... Santana always have had commitment issues and 'future' issues. I mean, is she even going to propose someday? Or we'll be girlfriend for life? I would love to be her wife, but she hasn't thrown the question. I have thought often on me being the one asking her, but I'm afraid of her answer.

"Want to go out and eat something? I'm hungry, and it will help you to distract a bit"

"Yeah, maybe is a good idea"

We got out of bed and went to eat something.

As we walk further into the wet New York streets, I can't help but think about her. Santana should be now having lunch with Brittany. I really don't like the idea that much, but Santana insist that nothing is happening between them and I believe her, I trust her, but still. She was her ex girlfriend. And I really don't think that someone can completely get over her. She is perfection.

We keep walking and I smile when we past outside a specific restaurant, remembering the last time I was there.

_Flashback_

_I keep looking at Santana while her eyes are glued on him, she really wants to kill this guy._

_She is right though. I am a very perceptive woman, and he is been looking at me more than necessary._

_She's about to say something inappropriate or simply just get him away from me with punches, I'm sure._

_"Want to take a picture?" There it is._

_Santana says irritated to this teenager, and for the first time since he has served us, he takes his eyes off me._

_"Excuse me?" He asks a little scared to Santana. He must be around 19. He's just a kid to me, I'm 26 years old. And I'm with Santana, so is impossible for me to look at someone else when I have her._

_I have everything I could ask for. I'm sure I'm the envy of many women. Santana is mine, just mine._

_And I'm hers, of course. I feel like I don't belong with anyone else but her._

_I don't even remember life before Santana._

_I'm hopelessly in love._

_But she's the jealous type so..._

_"Stop looking at my girlfriend jackass or you will regret it" She raises her hand to take mine above the table but her eyes are still on that poor kid._

_"Sorry miss, your order will get here quickly" The young guy looks at me one more time and then leaves._

_"What was that about?" I ask with a straight face, really serious, but I'm just laughing inside. She is always so jealous. It's like no one can look at me, just her. She is really possessive. And I kind of like that, a lot._

_Well sometimes I'm possessive too, just sometimes..._

_"He was drooling all over you Quinn" she says annoying._

_"He's just a kid Santana"_

_"Well I don't think he's just a kid. I bet he was imagining perverted things with you, you didn't even say anything to stop him, why? I mean, if I had said something you'd have been mad at me all day for my 'inappropriate behavior'" she mimics me exalted. Is so funny._

_"Are you serious?" I ask laughin_

_"Forget it" I stop laughing and sigh__, now I'll have to deal with a frustrated Santana._

_She begins to looks everywhere but me._

_"You are so immature sometimes. He didn't do anything" I say to her thoughtfully and she turns her head to look at me._

_"Yeah, that's because I stopped him"_

_"Really? he didn't do anything"_

_She sighs annoying and looks away._

_"Santana" I call her name but nothing. I try to grab her hand again but she pulled away "Are you going to be upset now because I didn't say anything to him?"_

_"I said forget it" she says again with an annoyance tone avoiding my eyes._

_I know what she wants, a little bit of security. I've been in her shoes before, many times. When someone who is not me start to look at Santana with sexy eyes or talk to her in a certain way I feel unsure of myself. In those moments, I just need a little recognition and a reminder that she is mine and mine only. So... I know what she wants now._

_I see our waiter walking towards our table with our plates, I quickly lean towards her looking straight into her eyes, she looks at me a little surprised and I just smiled before closing the distance between us._

_Our lips connected and I can hear how she lets out a small sigh on my lips as her tongue part my lips, entering into my mouth. I immediately forget that we are in public and I get lost in the kiss. I lowered my hand to cup her neck and bring her even closer as I feel her hand grab my face. I could kiss Santana for a whole day, her lips taste so good, and she really knows how to kiss me._

_We keep kissing for a few good seconds until there is no air left for us and I have to separate from her, but not before biting her lip tentative with a smile._

_I open my eyes and she looks at me with so much love that I feel like I'm flying again, in a different way, and with just one look. Is incredible the way she makes me feel._

_"I love you" I whisper in her lips before giving her a peck._

_"Your order is here" He awkward says as we finally parted, apparently he saw the whole scene. But that's what Santana wanted, let him know that I'm with her, and happy._

_I can see that the kiss in front of him satisfied her judging by the smirk on her face._

_"Thank you" She cocky says looking at this guy with victory._

_I swear, she is just a kid sometimes. But __I'm happy to see her with a smile again._

...

The afternoon passes fast with Rachel, after eating something we went to get some ice cream, I think I'll start to gain weight slowly with a baby growing inside me.

Will she still loves me? With the time, I'll be fat. Maybe she'll start looking at other women.

Ok stop Quinn, you're thinking just stupid things right now. Santana would never cheat on me. She said so...

Now I'm climbing the stairs to her apartment, maybe do a little exercise will do me good, that's what I'll start doing, exercise.

I sigh as I look for the keys to enter her apartment. I just want to get some rest today, curl up with Santana and watch a movie. I want to tell her today about the baby, she must have arrived.

When I open the door, I'm sure my mouth hits the ground, I can't believe what my eyes see.

"Hello beautiful, like what you see?" says Santana besides me as she stretches out her hand for me to take it.

It's all so beautiful, the table is adorned with an elegant tablecloth and candles, flowers decorate the table and the floor.

"What is this Santana?" I say as I take her hand and let her guide me to the table where she gently pulls a chair for me to sit, how gentlewoman.

"You don't like it?" She looks at me a little scared, but I smiled widely to reassure her.

"Of course I like it baby, but what is this? We're not celebrating an anniversary or something important today" She lifted my cup to serve some wine on it but I quickly took the cup away from her. No more alcohol for me "No thank you, I think I'll just have water"

"Ok" Santana walks to the kitchen to get some water and I can see how well it fits on her that dress, her breasts are adjusted in a very provocative way and her ass looks spectacular.

Seriously what is this? Am I forgetting something?

"Here" She says as she puts the glass of water in front of me. "Want to hear something funny?" I nod as I take a sip "I cooked for you. And before you say anything, I already tried it, it taste pretty good" she says with a proud smile.

"We'll see" I say joking "But tell me, why you did all of this?" I asked intrigued.

This is so sweet, I love when she does things like this just to surprise me. I was thinking on telling her tonight that I'm pregnant, but it can change her mood.

Honestly I don't want to wait, but I'll just tell her tomorrow and enjoy this night with her.

"It's a very special occasion indeed, I just don't know if it's alright to tell you just yet" She starts to walk for all the room nervously, like thinking about something really serious. Ok I'm starting to panic now "You know, I'll do it now" She takes a deep breath and then looks into my eyes "Quinn..." She begins, but nothing comes out of her mouth "Fuck! I have no game" She says, somehow annoying with herself "Look, I have to tell you something really important"

At the time she said those words thousands of scenarios begin to pass through my head, so many that I can't even keep one, not even the most logical.

I will just say it now, I don't know what she wants to tell me, I better tell her first.

"Baby let me tell you something first please" I say as I stand up and walk to her side. I haven't even planned what I'm going to say. But she wants to tell me something important too, so before everything she has to know about the baby, _our_ baby.

"Santana I..." Crap this is more complicated than I thought.

What if she doesn't want this? And leaves me. I don't know what I would do without her.

"What is it princess? You're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant" I finally say closing my eyes, I'm not ready to see her with an indifferent face or mad at me for not taken care of this.

But this is something natural right? Totally normal.

I sighed before open my eyes, surprised when I saw a brightness in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"Are you serious? Oh my god!" She lifts me off the ground and gives me a big hug in the air as she kisses me nonstop, "I can't believe it"

"I can't believe it either," I thought she would be upset or something.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Quinn" She says into my lips and I just giggle. "Wait" Santana leans back a little and looks at me serious this time "Are you... happy too right?"

"Yes of course, I didn't expected _you_ being so happy about this" I say as she hugs me tight and I snuggled my head on her chest

"What are you talking about? I'm going to have a baby with you. Do you know how many times I've dreamed about this?" Santana's hands leaves my back to take my face and looks at me for awhile, with pure adoration. Then she gives me a soft but passionate kiss.

How silly of me, Worrying that maybe Santana didn't want this as much as I do. She loves me, I have no doubt about that, now more than ever.

"We'll be the best mothers in the world" She said once we parted.

But then her face changes after a few seconds, looking nervous.

"What happens?" It's my time to ask.

"Alright so, I will do what I had planned. Look... I know we've been through a lot together, more than some couples lives their entire life. We have lived so many situations and honestly, it wasn't simple or easy, I never thought I'd be here, with you and so happy after everything" She pauses as she looks at me in a lovely way "I want to be with you forever Quinn, because I love you. I want to be the first woman you see in the morning and the last woman you see at night. Do you know for how long I've loved you?" She asked looking at me intensely, I shake my head as I continue watching her, seems impossible take my eyes off her, "I love you since that night we were together for the first time, possibly before that, but that night I knew. I knew I'd do anything to be with you and make you happy, and be your happiness."

Santana pulls out a small box from her pocket and my heart stops for a few seconds. Is this what I think it is?

"Santana," I whispered her name with some hope.

"Quinn Fabray..." She opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring with ruby stones. God, is what I think it is! "Do you maybe want to be Quinn Lopez-Fabray, or Fabray-Lopez if you want, I don't care." She smiles at me tenderly while still holding the box, "Will you marry me?"

I don't answer with words and just threw myself at her giving her the most loving kiss of my life.

I never thought this day would come, this is simply a dream come true.

When we parted I give her a long peck on her beautiful red lips, those lips that I'll be kissing the rest of my life.

"You have to answer me baby, You're killing me here" That makes me laugh and leans back to look at her better, just a few inch. After this I don't think I'll be able to get away from her never.

"Yes San, I'll marry you."

"God, thank you!" Santana slowly put the ring on my finger and then takes my face and kisses me again.

There is something else better than happiness? Because that's how I feel now.

"Certainly we will have to buy another apartment, or a house maybe, we need another room for our baby" Santana says in my ear while her hands returns to my waist.

"I guess"

"That will be just our first kid Quinn, I want five more" She happily says.

"Five? That much huh?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, six kids is enough."

I lift my head to look at those eyes, the ones that made me fall in love with her years ago.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

Finally. I can't think of another word. I love her, she loves me, we're going to get married and we'll have a baby soon. I love my life.

"I like Fabray-Lopez better" I say smiling.

"Perfect, I like how it sounds too." Santana says before closing the distance between our lips and walking us to her room.

Can't wait to finally start this life with her. A life full of happiness

.

.

But life never works as you think. I should have known that before being left with a broken heart once again.

* * *

**So this is it! There will be another fic about this, a sequel so don't worry, If you don't want to read it just ignore the last part.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**See you soon I guess!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hi! I just want to update this so you know that I haven't forgotten about the sequel of this story. So enjoy this chapter. Is a flashback of Quinn and Santana back then in Yale; their first time. Is the New Year scene actually (Go back to chapter 8 if you don't remember). I'll update the sequel soon ;)

It'll be called 'My heart will go on'

* * *

_Quinn POV_

_-New Year-_

_I'm not even listening to what Puck is saying, my eyes are glued on Santana._

_Who is that chick who can't stop touching her anyway? Is the first time I see her. __And why are they both laughing so carefree together._

_I hate this._

_This club is very nice but I'm not enjoying it. It seems like I'm the only one though._

_"Quinn, please, we can try again. I really love you. I want to be with you baby" He said begging._

_Puck is a good man, most of the time at least, but I can't be with him. I can't deny this feeling anymore._

_"Sorry Puck, but we're over" I reply him with my eyes still in Santana, I don't know how he doesn't see it._

_"Are you really breaking up with me 5 minutes before New Year?" Ugh, I'm really not in the mood for this._

_He can be very irritating when he wants._

_"Yeah I'm serious Puck" I answered and he gave me a sad pout._

_I saw the girl saying something in Santana's ear and then they both laughed. She laughed raising her eyebrows._

_What the hell is she saying to Santana?_

_Without even thinking I walk straight to them and bump into Santana's shoulder making her drop her drink in the other girl's jacket._

_"What the hell?" I heard Santana said but I kept walking._

_What an awful night, definitely not the best way to start another year._

_I took a deep breath once I get to the balcony and I lean against the wall._

_"Quinn, I'm talking to you, what's your problem?" Great, I didn't think she would follow me._

_Santana stands in front of me frowning, really mad apparently. But I don't find her intimidating or something, I find that angry face incredibly cute._

_"I don't have any problem, just leave me alone" I turned around to face the city and not her._

_But I feel Santana's hand almost immediately on my shoulder and she turns me around._

_"You know what, the fact that Puck has ended things with you doesn't mean that you get mad at the world. He was an idiot anyway, get over it"_

_What?_

_"What are you talking about now?"_

_She chuckled_

_"I saw you two arguing" Santana said approaching me a little bit. A d__angerously close distance. _

_Her beauty overshadows the stars, I can see it more clear now._

_"Yeah, we were arguing" I stated and she shook her head upset._

_"I can't fucking believe how a guy like him could left someone like you" __She turned around her head looking to the side, sighing and shaking her head once again. I don't understand why she looks so worked up with this._

_And I guess she got it all wrong._

_"Puck didn't broke up with me San, I did"_

_**"One minute! Find your person"**_

_Someone screams from the microphone and I can see all couples approaching each other from this position. We're alone here, just the two of us._

_"Then why are you so mad?" She asked confused, tilting her head to the side._

_That's adorable._

_But she's so stupid._

_It's been months now since I've been almost throwing myself at her. And she doesn't catch any hint, never. __But maybe, she's playing dumb because she doesn't wants to do anything with me._

_"You never realize anything" I say looking at her directly in the eyes._

_"Me? What I should realize?" There it is._

**_"30 seconds!"_**

_"Nothing Santana" __I'm losing patience with all of this__ "Just go find a girl to kiss"_

_I looked to the side and soon, her right hand was on my cheek, making me look into her eyes again._

_Why does she has so soft hands?_

_"I don't want to kiss anyone"_

_Well that surprised me for sure._

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm right where I want to be"_

**_"20 seconds!"_**

_I raise my head to look into her eyes properly. She's looking at me with so many emotions that I can't figure out yet. But what I clearly see though, is her unique beauty._

_"I don't get you" I say almost whispering every word,_

_Does she really wants to be here with me, instead of any other girl right now?_

_"I'm sick of hiding this Quinn, is a torture" I frowned. Her words and almost helpless voice took me by surprise._

_She leans closer taking my waist in her arms, not leaving any space between us. I don't know what she's doing, but I'm not stopping her any time soon._

_Instinctively __I rested my hands on her chest and I looked at her._

_She is fighting with the urge to tell me something._

_"I like you, I like you since the first fucking day"_

_With that my heart started racing so fast that I think it will come out of my chest._

**_"5 seconds!"_**

_Is this realy happening?_

_"Are you serious?" It's the only thing I can think of say at the time._

_"Really" Santana whispered close to my lips and then, she kisses me_.

**_"Happy New Year!"_**

_I listened as the fireworks around us exploded. But the fireworks exploding within me when Santana's lips touched mine were the only thing I could hear._

Santana POV

God, this is unbelievable.

My biggest dream becomes true.

I parted her sweet, soft and inviting lips with my tongue and captured her bottom lip in between mine, making her sigh into my mouth, Jesus. I tightened my arms around her small waist and she does the same with her hands around my neck. I'm in heaven. This must be my happiest moment so far.

I've dreamed about kissing this woman since I met her. But damn, I've never thought it would feel so fucking good. And I don't know if it's okay or not what we're doing, for a lot of reasons, but I'll think about that later because right now, Quinn is kissing me back. The girl I'm falling for is kissing me back with the same enthusiasm. And I love it.

She taste so good, like really good. I feel like I'm floating with an angel right now. Her hands leaves my neck to gently grab my cheeks. I smile into her soft lips, bringing her impossible closer to me. I can't get enough of her. I can barely hear anything outside our little world, all I hear is my heart beating so damn fast right now.

Best fucking kiss of my life. It couldn't be otherwise though, I have the perfect woman in my arms.

Quinn's tongue meets mine and God, this doesn't make justice to any dream I've had about her.

I lift one hand placing it in her back, I know our bodies are glued to each other but I just need more, I need to feel her entirely. Our mouths and tongues keeps moving against each other, just testing the water, discovering us. And damn how I love this.

After a few more seconds, Quinn pulls slightly away from me. Our noses still touching and her hands keeps holding my face.

I open my eyes and I saw her face, she still has her eyes closed, looking beautiful and adorable.

"Santana..." She whispered with a lot of emotion in her voice, I can hear it.

"Quinn" I reply her and she finally opens her eyes, her fucking gorgeous eyes. She gives me a wide smile.

I'm sure things would never be the same after the kiss we just shared.

We've been friends for months, nothing else. Though for my part, there were feelings since a lot of time ago. I couldn't just kiss her though, or fuck her for that metter. She is different, she is special. But tonight, I don't know why, I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to kiss her, I needed to tell her how much I care about her, in more than a friendly way. This huge feeling inside me was killing me. I smiled everytime she was out with some fucking lucky dude and telling her to have a nice evening, but really, I was just screaming inside.

And I can't keep doing this, I can't keep lying to myself and her.

"Do you really like me?" She asks me doubtful, and is so cute.

How can she even doubt it?

'Like' though, is a really small word to describe what I feel about her now. I like Quinn since the moment I met her. Now... I'm scared to acknowledge this, because I'm sure that what I feel is love.

So many months I've fantasized about her. About everything that is Quinn.

Her lips... Crap those lips, I finally could taste them.

"I can kiss you again so you can make sure?" I cocky said and it brings a smile in her face again.

"Please" oh shit, I didn't know she would say that. Quinn nervously starts leaning towards me with her hands firmly in my cheeks.

I'm not dumb, It seems like she likes me too. Well for the way she was kissing me just seconds ago I would say that. And to be honest, I never would thought that could be possible.

I slowly lean towards her too, I'm going to kiss her again. Kissing her with everything I have to show her I'm telling the truth here. I haven't been able to look at other women since her. Hell even sex with Brittany was awkward lately. Quinn was always in my mind. So yeah, I kind of like the girl a little too much, and I've thinking that maybe-

"I can't believe it, I was looking for you and here you are! making out with another girl!" Tess says really upset, capturing our attention.

I take my arms off Quinn and turn around to face her. She isn't bad looking, quite the opposite, but she isn't Quinn.

"I'm sorry Tess" I shrug. "We wouldn't worked out anyway" I say but she laughs.

"I didn't want to marry you or something Santana, I just wanted to have sex with you" She rolls her eyes and then angrily walks away from here. What the hell, I'm normally the one saying that.

But I guess is okay. I have made my reputation here.

Everyone here wants to have sex with me, I'm not being arrogant, but it's true. All girls in college knows about my dick and they all seems to be really fond about that, though there is actually another girl with a dick in our college, I'm not the only one, but she is kind of ugly so yeah...

I like have sex, of course. Who doesn't like have sex? Is just the best fucking feeling on the planet.

I know Quinn knows about my extra part too, sure she didn't know at first, but one day she heard me talking with a girl about our plans for the night, and then she immediately started to ask me things. To be honest, she was really eager to know about everything. I remember that she even asked if she could see it, but of course I didn't show her anything.

Somehow she would have know anyway. When we started living together, I used to wake up almost everyday with an erection, till this very day honestly, and we sleep in the same bed. I mean, if she didn't see it in any occasion, I'm sure she _felt it_. We are always spooning, in bed, in our couch, and she is little spoon. So yeah, sometimes I had to get up early to get ride of my boner that was right against Quinn's butt.

Who can't blame thought, I had the perfect girl in my bed, right against my body, with my cock glued in her ass, but I couldn't do anything.

Since Quinn knew about my dick, from that day on, she always teased me telling me that I needed to always use a condom to not get someone pregnant and things like that.

She didn't know that the only girl I wanted to have with me was her. I don't know how creepy it can be, but mostly of the times, Quinn was the one in my head when I was having sex with girls. I always imagined her in my mind. Damn I even said her name in a couple of occasions. This girl is driving me crazy since I got to Yale.

I turn around again and Quinn looks to the side bitting her lip. Please don't tell me she is regretting this already.

"Quinn" I take her hand and she turns around her head. "Are you okay?" I subtle ask through the loud music.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then her face light up again. And she nods.

"I'm fine, I was just avoiding that girl who wanted to have sex with you. Are they always that honest?" She jokes and I sigh in relief.

She isn't regretting this. Awesome.

"Let's just go to dance"

"Alright" She reply and we both walked to the dance floor.

* * *

I look at her, almost like a psycho as she keeps laughing. We're not drunk, a little tipsy maybe. We have taken just a couple of drinks and have been all the time dancing, laughing and God, kissing.

We've been kissing all the time. And every kiss keeps feeling like the first. It feels absolutely amazing. Words can't even express what I feel right now. After awhile, we got tired and decided to just head to the bar to have some drinks. Is New Year after all. Best New Year of my life if I may add.

We haven't keep our mouths away from each other for more than two minutes, and I'm loving it. Every second. Quinn keeps just grabbing my face whenever she wants and just kisses me.

I'm hypnotized by her lips.

"I can't believe what you just told me" She says giggling with a shine that reaches her eyes. I love, I really love making her laugh.

"Yeah it was kind of stupid" I reply her. I don't know why she finds everything I say so funny and interesting, but I like it.

"It was, for sure" She says amused, taking a sip from her cup.

And apparently she has lost all shyness. I'm sitting in a chair next to the bar, with my legs spread open and Quinn's body between them, facing me, our faces are really close so I keep stealing some kisses from her.

I love our relationship. I mean, I know we're not in a relationship, I just love how we work next to each other. Quinn always brings the best of me, I always want to be better when I'm with her. I want to be better just for her actually. But still, it should count. I want to be everything she wants and more, everything she thinks.

"So..." Quinn begins suggestively after a few seconds, putting her hand on my thigh. Damn "What do you want to do now?" Fuck is she insinuating something? Because I'd love to do whatever she is thinking now, but I don't know if it's a very smart move.

"What the hell is this?" Puck's voice comes from behind us.

Ugh great. The ex boyfriend.

"Puck" Quinn says tilting her head to the side to look at him, is kind of funny.

"What is this Quinn?" He asks again walking closer.

"What do you mean?" Quinn's face is genuinely confused, and then it seems to hit her. Yeah baby, he was your boyfriend just a few minutes ago. "Oh" She says looking at me. Guess she really didn't give a shit about him after all.

"Yeah, Oh" He says annoying "What the fuck are you doing?! What are you doing with her?" He asks a little too loud, this stupid boy seems really drunk right now, wasted I would say. Quinn looks taken aback by his sudden aggressivity.

"Puck sorry I-"

"You're not sorry at all Quinn! Look at you, talking all close and cozy with her. I always knew, I always knew you two had something. You're just like all the girls Quinn, a bitch" I stand up immediately from the chair and positioned myself between them. Who the fuck he think he is?

"Don't talk to her like that asshole, just leave and no one will get hurt" Quinn's hands grabs my arm right away.

"Yeah sure, I can beat your ass with my eyes closed Santana" He says sure of himself, I don't think so though.

"I doubt it" No one here knows about my selfe defense classes besides Quinn. I'm really good at it.

"Want to try?" I challenge him.

"Puck stop, just leave" Quinn says next to me, her hands stil in my arm, like trying to calm me down. She knows what I can do, she once saw a fight with some stupid dick bothering me.

"Just tell me why you broke up with me Quinn. I need to know" Puck says approaching her but I stop him with my hand in his chest. He glared at me and put my hand off his chest. Then he looks at Quinn again "Please baby, I love you, let's just forget about everything and-"

"No Puck," Quinn firmly says "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way" She adds with a sad face.

"Why?!" He raised his voice again, making Quinn jump a little.

"Just leave Puck, no one wants you here" I say through the music. People are starting to watch the scene.

"Is it for her?" He asks desperate, ignoring me.

Okay is _Quinn_ the one we're talking about here, he must be devastated. Guess I understand him after all.

"Puck..." Quinn begins but doesn't say anything in the end. And Puck just laugh.

"I can't believe it" He shakes his head "She is going to hurt you, you know that right?" What the hell is he talking about now.

"Shut up jackass. What are you saying?" I ask him.

"Am I wrong?" Puck says irritated and with some pain clearly showing in her face. "All you do is fuck girls and then leave" Who the fuck he thinks he is to speak to me like that.

"Puck just go, please" Quinn grabs my arm more firmly.

"I'm not like that stupid" I reply him, but saying it more so Quinn could know it. I'm really not like that.

"Listen Puck..." Quinn interferes "I don't love you okay? I don't even like you" She softly says, and I don't know why hearing her saying that makes me feel so damn happy. "This is not going to work. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you" She finished giving him a straight line with her soft lips.

"Quinn please-"

"You heard her" I say wanting him to leave.

He keeps looking at Quinn with puppy eyes, like wanting to cry. He lowered his head after a few seconds and then turns around to leave.

Finally.

Stupid boy.

"Sorry about what he said San" Quinn quickly adds, taking my hands in hers and looking kind of worried. How cute, it wasn't even her fault.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care" I shrug "Is not like it's true either" She nods and then grabs my face, pecking my lips and restining it in my mouth for long seconds. Jesus her lips.

"Let's just forget about it" She says against my mouth, smiling.

How can someone say no to her?

"Okay" I nod with a big smile.

After a couple of seconds we returned to our own world, talking, laughing, kissing and everything. This seems so surreal. Still can't believe I'm kissing Quinn Fabray right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on San, I'm cold" Quinn told me hugging me from behind, her body glued on mine, and I love it "Hurry" She says shaking. She is like a baby I swear. But yeah, is really fucking cold tonight. And I can't find the damn key of our apartment right now.

"I can't find the key princess, wait a second" I say as I keep looking into my bag. I'm sure that fucking key is in here. Is not like I'm drunk and I can't find it because of that, is just that this damn cold doesn't let me looking for it. I'm freezing.

"Give me your bag, I'll find it" Quinn says stepping back from me, I miss her warm body immediately.

"If I can't find the key what makes you think you'll find it?" I chuckled.

She doesn't answer me and takes my bag from my hands, looking for the stupid key.

And after a few seconds, she hands me the fucking key with the sexiest smirk. Damn.

I opened the door and we finally entered the apartment. Is a little more warmed here.

We take our coats off and headed directly to our room. I just want to get into bed and cuddle with Quinn.

I turn on the light of our bethroom and immediately threw myself on bed. I think Quinn is in the kitchen from the noises that comes from there. I'm kind of tired, but indredibly happy.

I can't believe this year has started so good already. I'm still in some sort of bubble, living my dream.

I kissed Quinn tonight, I kissed Quinn the _whole_ night. Those soft lips. Never in my life I have felt that way with just a kiss.

A smile appears in my face just to think about it.

And just then, I feel a light weight on me, I know well who it is. I open my eyes and my smiles gets even more wide, Quinn looks down at me with a grin, straddling me.

"Hey you" She says supporting her hands in my shoulders "Why are you smiling?"

You mostly.

"Can't I just be a happy woman?" I playful reply her and she giggles. A sound that keeps making my heart skip a beat.

"Of course you can" She tenderly looks at me.

Quinn is so beautiful. Everytime I look at her she leaves me breathless. I don't even know if what she makes me feel is normal at all. Sometimes I feel like I'll explode at any time with all this feelings and emotions locked inside of me.

Quinn doesn't have idea though.

She slowly leans down the few inch that separates us and connected our lips. Her lips makes me hallucinate. And her legs wrapped around my waist with her weight on me it's just... fuck. I grabbed her hips and press her even more against me, I need her closer. I need her warm skin and smell to invade me.

I feel her tongue asks for entrance caressing my lips and I part them right away to taste her. Quinn's tongue and taste is my fucking new weakness. I lift my left hand to grab her face, losing my fingers in her soft hair.

I begin to kiss her back with a little more passion while my hand goes back to rest in her hips, my fingers never stopping touching her delicate skin. I captured her bottom lip in between mine receiving in response a sweet sigh in my mouth.

God, she doesn't know what she is doing to me right now.

After a few seconds she pulled back with a grin. Crap this girl and her sexiness.

"I love your lips" Quinn whisppered.

_Love_

What intense and dangerous word.

Though, I have to say, love her lips too. Way too much.

And lately I've been thinking... that I might even...

"Your eyes as well" She continued, lifting one hand to softly touch my eyelids with her fingers.

It may be an exaggeration, but it's not. Every time she touches me a fire inside me turned on, provoking me many different things at once. Like now, I feel a strong heat in my stomach, passing through my heart and accelerating its pace, then just when I feel I'll die because of that weird but funny sensation, it stops.

"I like your eyes too"

I _love_ them actually. But is a hard word to say for me.

She smiles and leans down to kiss me again. What did I do to have her like this? I don't fucking have idea but I'm enjoying every second.

I embrace Quinn with both my arms, surrounding her and bringing her down even more, our bodies impossible close. I was a little sleepy a few minutes ago but now, with her body above mine and the way she is kissing me, I'm more than awake.

Quinn lowered her hands, slowly reaching my breast. I have my hands steady in her waist, I don't know if is okay to touch her, I mean, we just started kissing a few hours ago so. Her hands however, in a very subtle movement grabs my breast, gently squeezing them. This makes me whimpered into her mouth and next thing I feel, her hips jerking down, right against my crotch.

Fuck.

We both let out a small moan at that intimate contact. Damn what is she doing, she really wants to go all the way tonight? I'm not sure if she can feels my boner, we're both still wearing dresses, so yeah, I think she does.

I grab her hips more firmly in my hands and unconsciously lift my hips up, making Quinn whimper. Best fucking sound on earth. The sexiest sound.

We keep kissing each other with an equal passion but when the air becomes a problem, we pulled away from each other's mouths and I quickly attacked her neck, giving her open mouth kisses, and apparently, she likes it.

"Santana" Quinn husky said.

Goddammit, I'd love to hear her saying my name like that again.

Her hips once again grinds down on me and I can't help but just moan this time. I decide to move my hands from her hips to gently touch her thighs, her skin is so freaking soft. Not that I didn't know about it before, I sleep in the same bed with her after all. But now I'm feeling her, now I'm _actually_ touching her.

I keep kissing her neck, with my hands caressing her thighs, and she keeps massaging my breast. Her hips occasionally jerking down on me.

This is getting really hard to take for me. Literally.

"Quinn" I whispered her name in her ear, making her shiver.

She lifts her head and looks at me with eyes I know way to well what it means.

"I want you Santana" She whispered, making me feel a new and huge sensation with her words.

Am I still dreaming?

Is this real? Is this really Quinn?

I can't believe it, I can't believe this is really happening. Quinn wants me. And this time, in more than a friendly way.

I've lost count how many times I dreamed about this moment, now... I can't think of anything else in this damn world I would love more than make her mine. For once.

But somehow, I don't know if it's a smart thing to do.

"Quinn" I lifted my hand cupping her face, bringing her closer to me to make her look at me, and pecking her lips, her soft lips.

She sees my doubt apparently.

"Please don't think about anything right now" She says with fear in her voice, like afraid of my answer. Her right hand leaves my breast to caress my cheeks now and I closed my eyes "Let's just enjoy this moment" She adds with a sweet smile that reach her eyes, making them shine like the sun. Her lips brushed against mine, giving me a long kiss. "Please" Quinn whispered again. "I want you San, since so long" She says leaning the few inch of distance between us kissing me again.

Since so long? Are you kidding me now? We could have been doing this since a long time ago?

I guess I don't have anything else to think anymore. She wants this, I want this. Let's just enjoy this moment as she said. Enjoy each other.

I'll think about the aftermath of this later.

I grab her firmly by her back and turn us over, now I'm on top of her.

This is finally happening.

I repeat again again in my head.

Both my hands gets under her dress, lifting it up the whole way up, her perfect legs at my disposal now. I didn't waste more time and I started stroke her smooth skin, her both incredible soft thighs with my hands.

Quinn's body has always been a permanent topic in my dreams. And now I'm finally enjoying it.

I pulled away my lips from hers and I started dragging kisses from her jaw to her neck. Long, open mouth kisses. She seems to be enjoying this so much by the sounds she is making. Besides, her hips keeps lifting up from time to time, I'm sure my dick is fully hard right now.

"Santana" Quinn grabs my head, pulling me even closer to her neck. I just find the right spot, I'll kiss her there until she see stars.

Quinn's other hand takes the edge of my dress, pulling it up too, but she goes all the way and I have to lift my head from her neck to pull the cloth completely off me. Now I'm just in my bra and panties.

I look her down and I can't believe what I'm seeing, the most beautiful sight I have seen so far in my entire life.

She has her lips slightly parted, heavily breathing with her eyes looking at me like I'm the only thing that matters to her right now. I lean down and give her a short kiss as I feel her hands roam for all my almost naked body.

"You're gorgeous" Quinn murmured against my lips, I just smile and lean down to kiss her again, this time more fierce and she respond by giving me a small moan.

Fuck that sound.

Her hands keeps touching every inch of my body. My back, my arms, my stomach, my ass even. Mine too are touching her, every part of her body.

Once we lack of air she pulled away, but not before biting my bottom lip and making me groan. I take this opportunity and I grabbed her dress pulling it off of her.

I think I've seen Quinn wearing just underwear two or three times. But I've never been on top of her, feeling her and kissing her. I look at her as my hands caress her flat stomach, touching every soft inch of skin until I reach her breast. We're already doing this so I think is okay to touch right? Nor that I can fight with this desire anymore anyway.

She bites her lips as she looks me intently, wanting to now my next move. I slowly reach her boobs and I grab them, gently squeezing. Her hands takes my face bringing my down again and crashing our lips together.

I already don't know what I'll do without kissing her after this. Her lips and taste is what is making my heart racing right now. My right hand keeps caressing her breast while I lowered the other, slowly reaching her butt. Her small whimpers and light sighs into my mouth are driving my crazy. When my hand finally reach it's destination, I gently but firmly grab her butt, making her whimper once again and I unconcsiously thrust into her.

Fuck I can't take this anymore, and it seems like Quinn can't too because she quickly part widely her legs for me, unclasped my bra in the process.

I lift my hand from her butt and I look at her down while my fingers plays with the edge of her panties, asking for permission. I just received an intense look and a slightly lift of her hips, touching once again her center with my dick over our clothes. Oh God, every contact feels so good with her.

I don't think about it twice and in a really quick movement I pulled down her panties, revealing all her naked wet pussy. I bite my lip as I stare at her, now I'm hungry of her, I want to taste her, eating her out. But my dick is so fucking hard that it almost hurt, so maybe that would be later. I pull down my own panties freeing my erection. Quinn's eyes gets big and even more darker. She too, bites her lip, staring with intensity at my cock.

I slowly lean down between her legs again, my dick touching her pussy now, we both whimpered at the contact, damn I'm so ready to pull my dick inside her, to finally feel her. Quinn smiles at me taking my cheeks in her hands, caressing my lips with her thumb, I close my eyes immediately. I wonder if she knows the strong effect she has over me already, it's insane.

After a few seconds, I feel her lips touching mine once again, softly moving it against my own while her fingers gets lost in my hair. Fuck, I can't take this anymore, I grab my cock, without breaking our kiss, and slowly positioning the tip in her entrance, wetting it with her moisture. After that, I slowly, very slowly, start to push inside of her. Quinn moans in my mouth and I pull slightly back, watching her. She is looking at me with so much emotions in her eyes that I can't figure out right now, but I really like the look she is giving me. Once I push my whole dick inside her she blurted out another whimper, and so do I. She is so warm and tight. I'm already loving be inside of her.

Quinn attacked her lips with mine again in a deep kiss. My hands behind her back are looking for the clasp of her bra, I need to fully feel her, completely. So once I find it, I don't waste time and quickly undid it, throwing it next to our bed. I keep pushing into her as our sounds becomes louder with each second. I pulled away from her and once I meet for the first time Quinn's breast, I quickly lean down to kiss them. Each one.

I can't believe this, how many nights, days? how many dreams? I never thought, never in this life that Quinn could like me back. Much least be with her right now like this, feeling her in the most intimate way someone can feel another person. This is overwhelming. My heart is so full right now, I might as well explode after this.

Once I give her right breast the sufficient attention, I start to suck her left nipple, sucking and kissing, her delicate fingers still stroking my hair.

My rhythm is steady, I don't want to make this quick, I want this to last for as long as I can. Her hips however, meets my thrust halfway, getting deeper into her. Her sounds makes me believe she is really enjoying this. Yeah, I've been told I'm really good at this, but she is special, so I want this to be slow, intimate and caring.

I lift my head from her breast to kiss those lips again, making her moan into my mouth _yet again_ and causing within me an impressive and strong electricity by the sound.

"Fuck" She whimpered when she felt my dick reaching that right spot inside of her. So I keep thrusting deeper, making her arched in pleasure. My hands are all over her body, touching gently her skin, I just can't get enough of her.

She's like a drug.

And I don't think I could last much longer.

I'm already reaching my orgasm, and judging by her sounds and movements, maybe Quinn is too. Her hands leaves my face, touching my whole back now. Caressing me and burying her fingers. I bite her lip before pulling back and trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck. Softly biting and sucking there, making her moan louder.

I need to leave my mark. She needs to know that this was real, _I_ need to know that this was real.

I keep pushing into her, her inner walls feels so good around my dick, she's tight. The tightest girl I've ever been with. And I love it.

I rest my hand in her thight while I lift my other, grabbing her cheeks to make her look at me, touching my nose with hers as I give her long kisses, muffling our sounds.

I'm ready, I'm ready to cum, I'm already feeling the liquid getting out of my cock, shit this feels so fucking good.

I give her one last kiss before completely losing myself. I groan against her lips as I cum hard inside of her.

"Fuck babe" I said out loud, biting my lip and resting my head on her shoulder.

After a few more seconds, I feel her cum as well all over my dick. A soft cry of pleasure saying my name. Fuck that's hot. I don't stop my movements though, we need to come down from our high.

I lifted my head to look down at her. Her lips are still slightly parted, unsteady breathing and looking at me with a small smile. She is so fucking perfect.

I close the distance between us and gently kissed her. Just a soft, lazy kiss and she smiles against my lips, surrounding me with her arms around my neck.

Damn, I'm in heaven, and I don't want to come down any time soon, never.

I pulled my dick off her warm and tight pussy, supporting it in her stomach. She sighs, almost a whimper and pulls back a little, separating our mouths and watching me.

"That was..." Quinn blurted out the words, with a tired dreamy smile.

Looking at her expression, the happiness of her eyes and her hands still firmly in my neck. I could tell that she is not regretting this, at least not now. And I'm very happy about it. I don't know at whom I have to thank this, otherwise, I would be devastated.

I know things will never be the same between us, not to me at least. But I'm willing to take the risk. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. For nothing in this life.

"It was" I say to her, matching her sweet smile and leaning down to kiss her again.

I don't have any doubts any more, I love Quinn Fabray.


End file.
